


Killing me softly.

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Ante los ojos de Ash Lynx el japonés era la víctima perfecta: sin familia en el país, sin conocidos y sin empleo. Una última matanza y se detendría, sabía que necesitaba parar por un tiempo, había llamado demasiado la atención de los medios, así que prepararía su broche de oro con cuidado, sin embargo, pasó algo que arruinó sus planes...Él se enamoró.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Comments: 36
Kudos: 39





	1. Enero.

**Author's Note:**

> Participante en la dinámica de 12 meses de fanfic 2020 propuesta por @MotinFanficker.  
> 12 capítulos cortos.

_«Ni la muerte, ni la fatalidad, ni la ansiedad, pueden producir la insoportable desesperación que resulta de perder la propia identidad_ _»_

-H. P Lovecraft.

_A quien le pueda interesar:_

_Me llamo Aslan Jade Callenreese y esta es mi confesión. Barba Azul lleva una década enterrado bajo el mismo campo de béisbol donde él abandonó a sus víctimas. Los últimos ocho asesinatos que la policía presume que él realizó los hice yo bajo sus ordenes cuando apenas era un mocoso, el broche de oro de mi efímera carrera como homicida fue acabar con él. He podido controlar mi compulsión hacia la sangre a través del arte de la medicina, ayudar a otras personas era la excusa con la que me redimiría, eso esperaba que me hiciese humano otra vez, sin embargo, algunos monstruos están demasiado atormentados para ser salvados y lamentablemente yo parezco ser ese caso. He estado batallando con el deseo de matar otra vez. La intensidad con la que ese sujeto me ha hablado entre pesadillas no me ha dejado en paz. Una última matanza y me pondría un alto. Solo un nombre más para completar mi libreta y ponerle final. Libreta, así es. ¿Ya mencioné que ese enfermo me obligaba a llevar un registro de mis víctimas? De tal palo tal astilla. Y así como él creó al sucesor perfecto para su reinado del terror ese espacio en blanco no me deja de atormentar. Deben detenerme porque yo no puedo hacerlo. Esto se me salió de las manos. Perdón._

—Ash, dijiste que me ayudarías a mover el heno para las vacas. —La voz de su mejor amigo lo hizo temblar, sus manos arrugaron la nota hasta destrozarla.

—No puedes entrar a mi casa cuando se te dé la gana. —Shorter rodó los ojos. Un extenso y grotesco camino de barro había manchado el reluciente piso de su cabaña.

—Hombre, no salías nunca, estuve tocando la puerta por una eternidad. —Metiendo la carta en un cajón él se levantó del escritorio—. ¿Estas postulando otra vez a la beca? —El rubio negó.

—Ya sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en la ciudad, nadie va a pagarle la educación a un simple pueblerino. —La angustia consiguió que el aire se tensara. Ver a su mejor amigo batallar tan duro para estudiar medicina le rompía el corazón. Ash Lynx era el hombre más inteligente de todo el pueblo.

—¿Ni siquiera te alcanza con tus ahorros? —El más alto se acarició el ceño.

—El restaurante no paga mucho, he estado buscando otros empleos pero no hay nada en este lugar. —La brutalidad con la que Shorter acomodó un brazo sobre sus hombros lo hizo reír—. Y para salir de esta miseria necesito dinero, es un maldito círculo vicioso.

—Te entiendo. —Los rayos del sol fueron despiadados esa mañana—. Yut insiste en ser modelo en lugar de heredar el negocio de su familia. —La torpeza de esa sonrisa lo fastidió—. Lo amo pero está siendo poco realista.

—Lo dice el hombre que se rebeló contra su padre para convertirse en policía. —La ferocidad del calor les podría haber inducido un desmayo, aunque aún había nieve adornando el techo del granero el calentamiento global parecía estar haciendo de las suyas.

—Nadia lo está manejando bien. —El más alto se inclinó para tomar un fardo de heno.

—Claro que lo hace, ella sí sabe hacer negocios. —Pasto terminó entre sus labios y su nariz gracias a la delicadeza de Shorter Wong.

—Mejor ponte a trabajar.

Eso era Cape Cod, las personas que nacían en ese pueblo estaban condenadas a repetir el ciclo de la ruina, los negocios llevaban generaciones siendo manejados por las mismas familias, las rivalidades tenían raíces en lo desmemoriado, los mitos eran tan escalofriantes como las mentiras. Era una bella antítesis. Aunque los rumores no tardaban en expandirse como plagas hacia cada una de esas viejas y decrepitas cabañas, lo macabro de los secretos se enterraba sin velorio. Porque que espantoso sería recordar la muerte de tantos niños a manos de un pederasta. Que terrible sería que ese putrefacto pedazo de irrealidad borrase el nombre de Griffin Callenreese por haber tratado de ser un héroe y rescatarlo. Que escandaloso sería olvidar al pobre infante cuyo padre lo vendió a un psicópata para convertirlo en un arma.

Sí, era una bendita suerte nacer en tan agradable pesadilla.

Luego de que Jim lo abandonase él no volvió a saber de la negligencia, fue un acto de bondad inquebrantable que Jennifer lo dejase manejar la taberna de ese borracho para convertirla en un establecimiento decente. Ante los ojos de esos hipócritas Barba Azul fue un ejemplo para el pequeño Aslan, cada vez que él trataba de contar la verdad carcajadas retumbaban sobre sus lágrimas y punzadas zurcían sus lamentos. El hombre tenía una buena reputación y en una población tan retrasada como Cape Cod la popularidad valía más que los crímenes. Estaba bien, él lo mató cuando cumplió 14 años. Estaba bien, él se ocupó del cuerpo e inventó una historia que nadie se molestó en investigar. El problema era que pronto se cumpliría una década de esa fatídica ironía y su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas.

Una vez más.

Solo una víctima y se detendría para siempre.

Al menos Barba Azul jamás lo obligó a acabar con la inocencia de un niño, el tipo lo usaba como señuelo para atraer a su competencia y luego lo forzaba a aniquilarlos, que ridícula era la facilidad con la que un menor era subestimado. Él había tratado de asistir innumerables veces a terapia para cicatrizar, sin embargo, los psicólogos estaban obligados a delatarlo si se enteraban de las manchas entre sus manos.

—¿Vas a ir a la casa de Max a cenar? —Llevaban horas acarreando heno para que las vacas de la vecina pudiesen comer en paz, el sudor le escurría desde la frente hacia el pecho, la fatiga lo tenía tan mareado como el insomnio.

Solo una más.

—No lo sé.

Él podía hacerlo.

—No voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo pase solo el año nuevo. —La terquedad en las palabras del moreno lo hizo suspirar.

—¿Bromeas?— Él se dejó caer sobre un fardo de heno—. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que verte a ti coqueteando con la víbora. —El puchero que esbozó el policía consiguió que se le escapase una risa. Aunque Shorter Wong era la ley en ese lugar su carácter era digno del jardín de infancia.

—Y yo que te quería pedir que fueses la madrina de mi matrimonio. —La saña con la que se deformó el rostro de Ash Lynx lo llenó de satisfacción—. Te habrías visto tan lindo con uno de los vestidos que diseñó Yut, el verde resalta tus ojos.

—Ni de joda.

—Vamos, amigo. —La insistencia con la que el moreno lo zarandeó le revolvió los pensamientos—. Por último pasa a tomarte una cerveza, todo el pueblo va a estar en ese lugar, será divertido. —Eran pocas las personas que le agradaban a Ash Lynx. Las máscaras en Cape Cod eran más profundas que la miseria—. Michael se va a decepcionar sino ve a su héroe.

—Pensé que tú eras su héroe. —La molestia con la que Shorter se dejó caer contra el pasto le burbujeó en el estómago.

—El chico es fácil de comprar, con algunos dulces ya consigues su amor. —Que imagen más escalofriante fue vislumbrar semejante pataleta en un adulto—. Por favor, déjame presumir a mi mejor amigo, todos quieren saber si te convertirás en el primer doctor del pueblo. —Porque el hospital más cercano se encontraba a cuatro horas de distancia la muerte golpeaba como un cuervo en sus ventanas.

—Bien. —Ash se limpió la tierra de las rodillas antes de levantarse—. Pero me debes una.

Año nuevo debía ser una fecha de disfrute y celebración, el aroma a carne asada era omnipotente entre las estrellas, los fuegos artificiales fulguraban sobre el lago mientras la policía pretendía que eso no era ilegal, las risas de los niños, las bromas de los adultos, decenas de cervezas. La mitad de las personas atrapadas en esa penuria se encontraban ahogadas por la soledad, por eso era un consenso implícito pasar las fechas importantes en la casa del alcalde. Max Lobo era un buen hombre, él fue la única caricia de humanidad que él recibió luego de la muerte de Griffin.

—¿Aún no te responden en esa pretenciosa universidad?— Beber a escondidas de Jessica se había vuelto el ritual para esa amistad.

—No me van a responder. —La deficiencia que él recibió en la escuela la compensó con un aprendizaje propio, la efervescencia de su curiosidad nunca le había resultado problemática—. Además ya debo estar viejo, medicina son más de diez años si incluyes la especialidad.

Hasta ahora.

—No te rindas muchacho. —La palmada que el castaño estrelló contra su espalda le dejó marca—. Griffin no habría querido verte así, él creía en ti. —Ese fue el problema ¿no? Si se hubiese mantenido al margen como Jim las cosas serían diferentes.

—Él veía bondad en todos, claro que pensaba así. —La cerveza se le acabó en un sorbo.

—No lo has ido a visitar al cementerio. —Tener que pasar su primer día del año escuchando los lamentos de ese viejo sobre una manta no era el panorama más atractivo que él podía pedir—. Ash, ya es momento de que lo visites, yo le pongo flores todos los meses, pero…

—No. —La ferocidad en esos jades lo paralizó—. No tienes derecho a tocar este tema, no abuses de mi confianza. —El suspiro de Max no se escuchó por culpa de la pirotecnia.

—Tienes razón. —Hablar con Ash Lynx era como cruzar un campo minado—. Lo lamento. —El más joven parecía tan atormentado como solo. Le hacía falta una caricia de bondad.

—No tienes que sentirte responsable por mí solo porque eras su amigo. —Que él fuese tan desconfiado le rompía el corazón.

¿Dónde quedó el niño risueño que Griffin tanto adoraba mimar?

—Nunca lo he hecho.

Que aburrida fue el resto de la velada, Shorter lo abandonó para irse a coquetear con su novio hacia el lago, la ternura y admiración con la que Michael lo miró fue una espina para su alma, las risas y los rumores que los vecinos murmuraron le indujeron una jaqueca. Los ignorantes amaban hablar sobre lo que no sabían. Porque era fácil, sí, era sencillo llenarse la boca como si fuesen santos cuando ellos eran mucho peor. Aprovechando su galantería él se disculpó para poderse retirar temprano. El aroma a sangre lo tenía enfermo y el sabor de la carne le había descompuesto las entrañas.

Irónico para un asesino, aunque él aborrecía a la gente de ese lugar, el horror era un tabú que él evitaba. Contemplar el terror en el rostro de sus víctimas era nauseabundo, sin embargo, la compulsión a la sangre parecía ser irrefrenable y él no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Una hoja más y podría acabar con esa parte de su vida. Un solo nombre en su libreta y surcaría la libertad. Malditos traumas de la infancia. Tal vez si hubiese sido criado con amor él sería diferente. Quizás si su madre lo hubiese defendido de los golpes de su padre él no estaría tan resentido. Tal vez si Jim no lo hubiese vendido como un trozo de carne él no estaría así de atormentado, pero las personas estaban hechas de las heridas del pasado y él ya no podía controlar o disimular las suyas.

Esa confesión fue un intento desesperado para ponerse un alto.

—¡Maldición! —Su atención fue captada por una pequeña y temblorosa silueta al lado de su cabaña. El forcejeo entre la sombra y el pomo le causó gracia.

—¿No puedes abrirla? —El chico se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su voz.

—No, se supone que el arrendatario la dejaría abierta para que me pudiese mudar hoy pero es inútil. —Los primeros rayos del alba pintaron ese rostro. Ash Lynx se quedó sin aliento ante semejante belleza: cabello oscuro y desordenado, rostro fino, facciones preciosas, ojos grandes y de ensueño, pestañas curvas, labios tentadores. Ese extranjero era todo una conquista.

—¿Mudarte? —Él trató de disimular sus nervios, sin embargo, un tartamudeo escapó en su pregunta.

—Sí. —El moreno soltó sus maletas sobre el pórtico—. Soy Eiji Okumura. —Que encantadora fue la ingenuidad con la que él le extendió una mano.

Al parecer, un girasol había llegado a su cementerio de espinas.

—Ash Lynx. —La timidez con la que se pintaron sus mejillas lo embelesó.

—¿Vives cerca? —Como si sus neuronas hubiesen hecho corto circuito la mandíbula se le cayó, de repente no se sentía como un genio con 200 puntos de CI para presumir.

—Ahí. —La torpeza con la que apuntó hacia la cabaña de atrás lo hizo querer desaparecer—. ¿Qué te trae a Cape Cod? —La emoción que se posó en los ojos del japonés le electrizó el alma. Lindo. Que persona más hermosa.

—Soy un periodista. —El moreno se apoyó contra una de sus maletas—. Vine desde Japón a investigar el caso de Barba Azul, se rumorea que él volverá a atacar luego de diez años de silencio. —Ese patrón era común en los asesinos seriales. Reprimir la compulsión hasta que se vuelve insoportable.

—¿Es así? —Una sonrisa astuta se pintó sobre sus labios—. ¿Sabes? No creo que el dueño de la cabaña llegue hoy y recién está amaneciendo. —El primer alba del año lo llenó de esperanzas—. ¿No quieres pasar a tomar una taza de café a mi casa?

—¿De verdad? —La inocencia de ese chico solo le facilitaría el trabajo—. Eres muy amable Ash, estaba algo asustado de llegar y que me viesen como un forastero.

La situación parecía caída del mismo cielo: sin familia en el país, sin conocidos y con un sueño como empleo. Que víctima más perfecta.

—Como vamos a ser vecinos… —El rubio dejó caer su brazo sobre los hombros del japonés—. Deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien.


	2. Febrero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me atrase un poquito, pero acá estamos. El promp me dio risa, va a ser obvio cual es.
> 
> Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

_—Puedes tratar de iniciar en otro lugar, puedes fingir ser otra persona. Freírme en la silla eléctrica, pero siempre estaré contigo, justo dentro de tu cabeza, Aslan._

Acido le escurrió desde la nariz hacia el mentón, los ojos le ardieron, el aroma a vómito fue casi tan insoportable como el recuerdo de esas imágenes, aquellos dorados mechones se le pegaron contra una delirante fiebre, él se enjuagó la boca, sus dedos temblaron contra el lavamanos mientras suplicaba para que el sonido del agua lo ahogase. Putrefactas pesadillas lo habían comenzado a atormentar, las entrañas se le revolvieron al recordar su primer entierro, él era un maldito niño cuando pasó. Y ahora estaba paralizado. Era como si Barba Azul se hubiese robado hasta la última gota de sus emociones para dejarlo siendo esto. Él alzó la mirada hacia el espejo. ¿Quién diablos era el desconocido que tenía al frente? Él sabía que habían cosas que las personas _normales_ sentían que él no estaba encarnando, él sabía que estaba al fondo del océano de la miseria mientras Cape Cod corría desde arriba. Él quería parar. Él había intentado reprimirse, sin embargo, esto ya sobrepasaba su control.

Estar tan perdido lo mataría a él.

Irónico para un asesino ¿verdad?

Sus yemas ejercieron presión contra su frente. Él estaba consciente de que la única manera para saciar esa enfermiza necesidad era rellenando su libreta, no obstante, él seguía atrapado en la etapa de pesca. Barba Azul no solo se había molestado en robarle la infancia y golpearlo cuando gotas de miedo empapaban su pijama, él lo educó en el arte de la muerte. Existían seis facetas para un asesino serial. En la primera, se perdía el contacto con la realidad por medio de fantasías. En la segunda, se buscaba a una víctima que encajase con el perfil ideal. En la tercera, se ponían sobre la mesa las cartas de la seducción. Él estaba en una encrucijada con el japonés.

—Mierda.

Él se atrevió a mirarse al espejo, dentro de esos jades no hubo atisbo de vida o empatía, el psicópata que lo crio tenía razón, él no era humano, él era un monstruo. Cuando la sangre le escurrió desde los nudillos hacia el lavabo él entendió que había destrozado el espejo, poco le importó el vidrio incrustado dentro de su carne o las cicatrices que tendría que explicar. Él solo quería detenerse pero no podía. Cada día eso lo marchitaba un poco más. Sería tan divertido pedirle compasión a su víctima ¡Por supuesto que el pobre chico al que planeaba enterrar lo abrazaría para consolarlo! Idiota.

—Solo un nombre más. —Fue lo que balbuceó mientras el agua se llevaba el escarlata y la sonrisa de su pasado lo terminaba de envenenar.

Que maravillosa manera para comenzar un 14 de febrero.

—¡Ash! —¿Cuándo terminó de recoger sus pedazos frente al espejo?—. ¡Prometiste que nos acompañarías! —Él no lo supo.

Pero que escalofriante fue la normalidad con la que él se tragó su dolor, se colocó su mejor vestimenta y logró sonreír antes de recibir a tan escandalosa pareja.

—Shorter. —Un tímido mohín se posó entre las mejillas del nombrado cuando su mejor amigo le abrió. Hacía un calor insoportable esa mañana.

—Ash. —El desdén con el que Yut-Lung Lee lo saludó fue tan suave como el rencor que se posó dentro de sus ojos. Al azabache no le hacía gracia tener que compartir a su amante en un día tan especial, ser celoso con el policía era su especialidad.

—Amigo, el festival comenzó hace horas. ¿Qué tanto te demorabas? —La brutalidad con la que el moreno lo jaló del brazo le impidió regresar a la comodidad de su hogar. Aunque estaba agradecido de esa relación era un fastidio ser arrastrado al centro de la hipocresía.

—No me siento de humor para esta clase de celebraciones. —Él debía terminar de planificar su estrategia contra el japonés. No le quedaba tiempo. Necesitaba parar. No podía parar. ¡Una mierda!

—Eso mismo le dije yo, pero él te quiso esperar. —La confianza con la que Shorter acomodó uno de sus brazos sobre él fue un ancla de culpa.

—Deberían ir solo ustedes dos, se divertirían más.

—¡Tonterías! —El moreno acomodó su palma sobre la cintura del azabache—. Entre más vayamos, mejor. —La incomodidad fue compartida entre las dos víctimas del policía—. Además, Max me prometió un bono si lograba llevar a todo el pueblo.

La celebración fue un fracaso. Aunque Max Lobo era un grandioso alcalde fue patético el esfuerzo que él invirtió para imitar a la gran ciudad. Decenas de puestos con comida grasienta adornaron el centro de la plaza, una banda de estudiantes desafinó la atmósfera con sus cuerdas oxidadas, algunas atracciones fueron puestas al azar como un desesperado intento por salvar la velada. Deshacerse de Shorter Wong fue sencillo, apenas el policía vio aquellos cursis paseos él lo dejó para zarpar junto a su novio hacia un lago infestado de pestes en un bote de cisne. Ash rodó los ojos antes de apoyarse contra el escenario. Ese hombre había tenido las agallas suficientes para contradecir a su familia y oponerse a la corrupción. ¿Cómo se sentiría tener esa clase de voluntad?

—Aslan. —Él contuvo una arcada cuando escuchó su nombre real—. Hace mucho no te veía por acá. ¿Cómo has estado? —Sus brazos se tensaron sobre su pecho, sus pies se clavaron contra la realidad, el calor le escurrió hacia el cuello.

—Ya sabes, el negocio está difícil. —Ver a Blanca siempre era un fastidio—. ¿Cómo está la escuela? —Él lo conoció cuando aún era inocente.

—Preocupante, cada vez llegan menos niños a inscribirse. —Él lo vio marchitarse luego de que su padre lo vendiese—. Cape Cod parece estar yendo directo a la ruina. —Él escuchó lo atronador de su grito silencioso y no hizo nada. Por eso lo odiaba—. Si seguimos así, el otro año tendremos que cerrar nuestras puertas.

—Es una lástima. —Sergei Varishkov no era mejor que Barba Azul—. Eras un buen director. —La sonrisa que el más alto le entregó fue tan enigmática como la melodía de fondo. Que celebración más deprimente.

—¿Tú estás bien? —El trató de disimular, sin embargo, la frustración se le encarnó en un compulsivo temblar de cejas—. El aniversario de la muerte de Griffin es el siguiente mes, y… —Él lo detuvo.

—Estoy bien. —Sus hombros cayeron—. No necesito tener esta conversación. —Si el pueblo adoraba tanto a Griffin Callenreese debieron creerle al niño que llegó con las manos ensangrentadas y el corazón hecho pedazos.

—Lo entiendo. —Pero no lo hicieron.

—Sí…

Nadie lo hizo.

—El chico japonés parece estarse adaptando bien. —El éxtasis que corrió entre sus venas al escuchar aquello fue abrumador—. No esperaba verlo por acá hoy. —Como si el más alto estuviese leyendo su mente él apuntó hacia un rincón del festejo.

—Es una persona agradable. —Su sonrisa se esfumó apenas vislumbró a la silueta del moreno acompañada de alguien más—. Arthur es una maldita sanguijuela. —Eran obvias las intenciones del nombrado. El periodista estaba arrinconado entre un pilar y la presencia de ese sujeto, la imagen le recordó a un conejo siendo asechado por una hiena. 

—Se le ve bastante incómodo. —La picardía con la que Blanca alzó una ceja lo hizo fruncir el ceño—. ¿Por qué no eres un caballero y vas a rescatarlo?

—No necesito hacer eso. —El ruso se aflojó la corbata.

—Bien, entonces iré yo. —La desesperación en el rostro del rubio lo llenó de satisfacción.

—No… —Era transparente el interés que el lince tenía en el extranjero—. Iré yo. —Eso despertaba lo más profundo de su curiosidad. Aunque Ash Lynx era una persona hermosa eran pocas las veces que él ponía expresiones tan humanas.

—Buena suerte, Romeo.

Él había estado evitando a Eiji Okumura. Mientras menos contacto tuviese con él más fácil sería llevar a cabo su broche de oro, sin embargo, había algo en su vecino que lo atraía con una peligrosa fatalidad hacia la tragedia. Él llevaba tanto tiempo atrapado en su propio cementerio, que cegador era contemplar la belleza de un inocente girasol. Él era diferente a los demás nombres en su libreta. Armándose de coraje él se abrió paso por el festival hasta llegar a la pareja, la seguridad con la que acomodó su brazo sobre el moreno fastidió al pandillero.

—Cariño, acá estas, te he estado buscando por todo el lugar. —En contra de la fatalidad de sus expectativas, Eiji dejó que él lo acunase con una impresionante ingenuidad—. ¿Este sujeto te está molestando? —Que el más bajo completase ese abrazo fue un estrago para su corazón.

—Estoy bien. —Arthur chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Tienes que acaparar todo lo que hay en este jodido pueblo? —La frustración con la que se apartó fue un paralelo a una pataleta. Bajo la estridencia de la música y el compás del calor, el japonés se relajó entre sus toques.

—Gracias. —La ternura con la que lo miró le cerró la garganta—. Él no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero no estoy acostumbrado a que me aborden de manera tan agresiva. —Él no se quiso apartar de esos roces. Que agradable era sentir semejante calidez.

—¿Te preguntó cosas extrañas? —Él negó.

—Él parecía interesado en el periodismo. —Que intoxicante fue el perfume que desprendieron sus cabellos, un sinfín de cosquillas se posó entre sus mejillas cuando los ojos del moreno se conectaron con los de él—. Aunque todos han sido amables conmigo, me sigo sintiendo como un forastero.

—Creo que lo entiendo. —Que risa más meliflua. El verano se volvió insoportable en ese abrazo.

—Lo siento. —Fue doloroso cuando el más bajo se apartó de él—. Eres algo así como el único amigo que tengo aquí y… —El moreno no supo cómo terminar esa frase—. Gracias. —No obstante, que magnética fue la facilidad con la que se perdió dentro de esos jades.

—No esperaba verte por aquí. —Como si fuese un consenso secreto ellos comenzaron a pasear por el festival—. Había pensado en invitarte pero no sabía si era muy pronto.

—Un chico bonito me arrastró en la mañana. —La confusión en el rostro de Ash lo hizo seguir—. Delgado, de facciones delicadas y cabello largo.

—Ah, Yut-Lung Lee. —Su sonrisa fue forzada y cínica—. Ten cuidado con él. —No existía belleza en el hombre que le había arrebatado la última neurona a Shorter Wong. Una víbora en un nido de ratas.

—¿Por qué? Él se ve simpático. —El choque accidental entre sus hombros los hizo reír. El aroma de la chatarra no fue tan potente como el dulzor de su perfume.

—Las apariencias engañan, especialmente en este pueblo. —Los murmullos de la multitud lo hicieron rodar los ojos. El desagrado que le tenían a los forasteros era grosero, el rubio volvió a acomodar su brazo sobre el japonés antes de amenazarlos con la mirada. Esta era su víctima, no permitiría que lo intimidasen.

—Tú luces como alguien agradable. —La sinceridad con la que él musitó esas palabras lo hizo tropezar—. ¿También debo cuidarme de ti, Ash? —Aunque la pregunta estuvo impregnada de ligereza la culpa se le arrastró como un grillete entre los tobillos.

—No. —Él no quiso mirarlo cuando entendió lo que estaba haciendo—. De mí no.

Esta era la faceta de seducción.

Que terrible fue la facilidad con la que ellos se entendieron. Era sencillo hablar con Eiji Okumura, casi divertido. El resto de la tarde se les escapó entre risas, juegos y comida grasienta. Durante ese pedazo de irrealidad Ash Lynx pudo entender algo, el japonés era diferente a sus demás víctimas porque Barba Azul lo había forzado a matar pederastas o criminales para reducir su competencia. Ese atisbo de maldad no existía en un rostro tan angelical, eso sería un problema, sin embargo, no lo pensaría, ahora debía ganarse su confianza, luego lo haría desaparecer, borrar su existencia del pueblo no sería difícil considerando que en Cape Cod se escondían las manchas bajo tumbas sucias.

Que San Valentín más macabro.

Cuando el calor se comenzó a disipar y la decadencia de la música agotó su paciencia, el japonés lo invitó a tomar una taza de café como agradecimiento por su compañía. Que horrorosa fue la naturalidad con la que el rubio se acomodó al lado del periodista en ese pequeño pórtico mientras se perdían en la magnificencia del alba. Era una lástima que le agradase tanto. Tal vez hasta lo echaría de menos una vez el crimen estuviese consumado. Sí, Eiji Okumura era esa clase de persona, la que calaba para dejar huella y cuya falta se encontraba repleta de suspiros. 

—Hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde que llegaste. —Él enfocó su atención dentro de la taza, aunque el moreno no sospechaba, él no quería arriesgarse. —¿Por qué el repentino interés en el asesino serial de Cape Cod? —El más bajo dejó de lado su bebida, las tablas rechinaron cuando él se estiró sobre los escalones, el cabello se le removió tras una brisa.

—Los asesinos en serie no suelen estar callados tanto tiempo, ya se han visto casos así antes. —La neutralidad en su voz le pareció escalofriante—. Además, en Nueva York ese rumor está tomando fuerza, por eso me atreví a venir. —Sus piernas se encogieron hacia su pecho.

—Así que tienes una fascinación con los monstruos.

—¿Monstruos? —Con un sorbo él acabó su bebida.

—¿Hay otra manera para llamar a la basura? —El dolor que se posó en esos jades le comprimió el alma—. Son crímenes atroces, esa clase de abominaciones no deberían existir. —Quería detenerse, sin embargo, era tan satisfactorio destruirse. Él odiaba lo que era. Pero le encantaba.

—No estoy tratando de defender a nadie, pero… —La ternura con la que el japonés lo miró lo hizo sentir como un ser humano—. Esas personas suelen pasar por una infancia realmente difícil. —La lentitud en sus palabras fue delirante—. No creo que alguien asesine porque sí, no me gusta pensar eso, quizás es la única manera que conocen para descargar el daño que les hicieron. No lo sé. No los pretendo defender tampoco. —Reír nunca fue tan doloroso como en ese instante.

—¿Estás tratando de encontrarle la belleza a un monstruo? —El más bajo negó.

—Pero si es que llega a haberla, estoy dispuesto a mirarla, las personas no somos blanco o negro. No puedo juzgar o menospreciar el dolor de alguien sin tener la historia completa—Ash Lynx sabía que esa confesión no era para él, sin embargo, él jamás se había visto como la víctima de la situación. Era verdad, no tenía edad o fuerza suficiente para decidir cuando lo rompieron, no obstante, ahora la tenía.

—Eres extraño… —El presentimiento de que se estaba equivocando lo había comenzado a atormentar.

—En la facultad de periodismo decían lo mismo. —La melancolía atrapada en esos grandes ojos cafés lo paralizó—. Por cierto, te quería dar algo. —El moreno se inclinó para mover algunas macetas sobre pórtico hasta encontrar una rosa—. Feliz 14 de febrero. —La estridencia con la que se pintaron sus mejillas lo hizo reír. Que lindo era vislumbrar vergüenza en alguien tan imponente como Ash Lynx.

—¿Por qué me estás dando esto? —Una espina se le clavó cuando recibió la flor.

—Yut-Lung Lee me la dio como soborno para ir al festival. —Los nervios lo forzaron a acariciarse la nuca, el fervor con el que latió su corazón dio vueltas su cordura—. Es linda, pero creo que tú cuidaras mejor de ella. —Esta era la primera vez que le confiaban algo tan vulnerable como una rosa. Era estúpido e irrelevante.

—No sé nada de jardinería. —Sin embargo, en la infinidad de ese momento lo significó todo.

—No seas modesto. —La suavidad con la que le sonrió lo dejó atónito—. He visto el jardín que tienes detrás de la cabaña. —El periodista era ingenuo y dulce—. Además, me recuerdas un poco a una rosa. —Confiado y sincero—. Hermoso pero lleno de espinas.

Si Eiji Okumura era la víctima perfecta para terminar con su gran hazaña.

—Gracias.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dio mucha risa como yo publiqué esto bien feliz con mi organización y al día siguiente el Color Club de Ash llegó a mis manos, que caso más desastroso soy. Pero como esta historia es cortita me tengo fe en las actualizaciones. 
> 
> ¿Cómo complique tanto la trama si solo son 12 capítulos? Sintonícenme el otro fin de semana para saberlo. 
> 
> Mil gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que estén muy bien!


	3. Marzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Que nunca se pierda mi tradición que actualizar a las cuatro de la mañana, pero hasta donde yo sé sigue siendo fin de semana en mi corazón.
> 
> El capítulo parte un tanto intenso así que les recuerdo las advertencias del prologo por si quieren seguir.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!

—Por favor, sácalo de aquí.

Él tembló contra el sofá, el llanto le había irritado tanto los ojos que él estaba seguro que empezaría a llorar sangre, su garganta parecía estar llena de vidrio quebrado, sus pantalones se habían mojado por culpa del terror, él atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho sin dejar de sollozar.

—¿Quieres que lo saque Aslan? —El nombrado tenía solo siete años cuando él le robó la inocencia—. Pero debemos esperar hasta que el rigor mortis pase para meterlo a la bolsa, sino se va a podrir acá. —Como sino significase nada el hombre aplastó el cadáver con la planta de su pie. Escarlata escurrió en un río por el piso.

El rubio lloró desconsolado tratando de cubrirse los ojos, ese chico era su amigo en el equipo de béisbol, ellos estaban comiendo helado juntos cuando esto pasó. ¿Y ahora? Los labios de ese niño eran de un escalofriante azul, aquel reluciente cabello castaño estaba marchito, la lozanía de su piel se había comenzado a extinguir, sobre su cuello habían unas grotescas marcas de asfixia, él bajó la mirada hacia el pecho de su compañero, las entrañas se le revolvieron en putrefacción cuando su atención se conectó con la herida. Asqueroso. Realmente macabro. Él apretó con fuerza sus párpados.

¡No era justo! ¿Por qué debía pasarle esto? ¡Griffin! Él quería que su hermano lo salvara, él lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué nadie lo escuchó?

Blanca dijo que lo ayudaría. ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Sigues llorando? —El cuerpo no se movió cuando Barba Azul lo aplastó para llegar a su lado—. ¿Te sientes culpable por tu amiguito? —El pederasta se profesaba frustrado, el chico había puesto resistencia y él no se había podido divertir cuando lo mató—. Deberías, yo lo atrapé porque estaba contigo.

—Eso no… —Saborear la desesperación fue delirante—. ¡Mentira! —La sonrisa de ese hombre lo hizo llorar más fuerte. Para ese psicópata su escuela era una caja de dulces.

—Míralo bien. —Tirándolo de los cabellos él lo arrastró desde sillón hacia el cadáver, el aroma a muerte lo hizo vomitar—. Esto fue tu culpa. —Que él apoyase su rostro contra un muerto fue una sensación que jamás pudo olvidar—. ¡Esto fue tu culpa!

Las infancias debían ser inocentes y divertidas ¿verdad? La suya no fue así.

Porque la única persona que creyó en él murió en vano queriendo salvarlo.

—Esto es lo que eres, Aslan.

Ver cómo la vida se le extinguía a una persona tenía un encanto siniestro.

—Ash. —Él despertó de golpe cuando escuchó su nombre—. Sé que el trabajo es aburrido pero no es para quedarse dormido. —Él examinó dónde estaba antes de relajarse. Cierto, esta era su vieja escuela.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor. —La nitidez de las luces y el silencio del salón lo marearon. Él se limpió el sudor de la frente, estas pesadillas se estaban haciendo demasiado frecuente, él estiró sus piernas debajo del escritorio. Mierda. Se quedaba sin tiempo.

—Si te pedí que me ayudaras con los registros es porque estoy desesperado. —Blanca dejó caer una pila de folios sobre la mesa—. Necesitamos impedir que esta escuela cierre a toda costa. —El más joven rodó los ojos, educación construida sobre las tumbas de los niños perdidos, que encantador.

—¿Por qué te esmeras tanto? Si te quedas sin empleo estoy seguro que Yut-Lung Lee te contratara como su mayordomo o algo así. —La sonrisa del director fue hipócrita.

—Esta es la única escuela que hay en Cape Cod, si la cierran los niños tendrán que caminar horas para asistir a la de otro pueblo. —El bufido del rubio fue insolente—. Vamos Ash, tú estás becado en medicina, mejor que nadie deberías entender la importancia de la educación.

—Estoy postulando. —Iban más de tres meses y aún no le daban respuesta—. Pero el mundo funciona con conexiones, debí verlo venir. —Esta historia era protagonizada por un amanecer demasiado oscuro para ser dorado y un jade demasiado sucio para poder fulgurar—. De todas maneras terminé de organizar los registros antes de quedarme dormido. —Él empujó la pila de folios hacia Blanca.

—Asombroso. —Ash Lynx seguía siendo un estudiante estrella—. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el restaurante? —La atención del más joven se centró en la ventana, lo único más tedioso que ver a su mejor amigo devorarse con la víbora era escuchar a este anciano.

—Difíciles, como todo en este pueblo. —Como los estudiantes estaban en clases el patio se encontraba desierto, ese establecimiento era una vergüenza, era tan decadente que se caía a pedazos—. Creo que voy a quebrar. —El alma se le erizó cuando bajo la tormenta él encontró un girasol.

—No seas tan pesimista. —Ahí, al frente de las canchas de deportes él vislumbró la silueta del japonés. El viento le había revuelto los cabellos para convertirlo en un desastre, el calor del verano había perlado su piel, el tenue sonrojo que se pintó sobre sus mejillas fue un vuelco para su corazón.

—¿Qué hace Eiji acá? —Él no quiso sonar alterado, sin embargo, lo estaba.

—Él ha estado preguntando por las desapariciones de hace diez años. —La belleza que se posó dentro de esos jades lo abrumó—. ¿Recuerdas? En el equipo de béisbol, varios de tus compañeros jamás fueron encontrados. —Ash Lynx no era la clase de persona que se interesaba por los demás, él aborrecía todo lo que estuviese relacionado con Cape Cod.

—¡No me esperes! —Sin embargo, la atracción que tenía hacia el japonés era desbordante.

—¡Ash! —Eso intrigaba a Blanca— ¡No me has terminado de ayudar!

Pero él no era el único mirando.

Jugar a ser amigo de Eiji Okumura fue sumamente sencillo. El chico era tan ingenuo como infantil, para ellos ya era rutina juntarse a charlar en las tardes y encontrarse a desayunar en las mañanas. Era fácil atacar a una presa cuando estaba sola. Pronto esta mierda se detendría. ¡Una vez más! Solo un asesinato y sería el final. Él podría enterrar su pasado junto a esa libreta e irse a Nueva York a estudiar medicina. Un par de meses soportando esta miseria y sería libre. Al final, todos eran perros moribundos en busca del siguiente hueso.

—¡Eiji! —Caminar hacia el japonés fue su perdición, las manos se le empaparon de sudor, el calor le martilló la cabeza, cuando el aludido se dio vueltas.

—Ash. —Maldición, fue un desastre.

Rodeado de árboles de colores brillantes, envuelto en pétalos, bañado por la luz, él lo encontró. La sensación fue adictiva y peligrosa. Sus piernas temblaron bajo lo efímero de un pestañeo, la nostalgia perdió sentido cuando esas obsidianas lo examinaron. No era su culpa, la belleza de Eiji Okumura encandilaría a cualquiera.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? —La realidad se volvió mucho más surreal tras esa pregunta.

—Estaba ayudando a Blanca con el papeleo. —La manera en que él frunció la nariz le recordó a un conejo. Lindo. Realmente adorable.

—Cierto, me mencionaste algo de eso en la mañana. —Sus barreras quedaron a sus pies en ese suspiro—. Yo estaba tratando de avanzar en mi investigación pero nadie quiere cooperar conmigo. —La resignación con la que el moreno se presionó el entrecejo lo hizo relajarse. Había una tragedia que los oriundos no querían desenterrar, por eso era su obligación buscar la verdad.

—Este pueblo es así, deberías acostumbrarte. —Ambos enfocaron su atención en las canchas de deportes: los implementos eran viejos, las rejas estaban oxidadas, el pavimento era irregular y el pasto era tan áspero que solo mirarlo dolía, que triste era nacer en la carencia.

—Lo note… —Los profesores que él entrevistó lo trataron como un leproso, avanzar con su artículo sería una proeza. Él golpeó sus talones contra la maleza—. ¿Tú estudiaste aquí? —No hubo vestigio de maldad en su pregunta, la incomodidad en la sonrisa de Ash fue invisible para la ceguera de la curiosidad.

—Sí… —Risa más falsa jamás se escuchó—. Aunque no lo creas este lugar era más pobre en ese entonces. —Las tejas se estaban cayendo a pedazos, el papel tapiz se desprendía a causa de la humedad, las canchas se confundían con junglas. Qué lugar más miserable—. Era realmente aburrido tener que estar aquí. —El más bajo rodó los ojos.

—Claro que dices eso, tú tienes un IQ de 200 puntos. —La única comparación digna para la inteligencia de Ash Lynx era su belleza, el moreno lo sabía—. Seguramente fuiste presidente estudiantil. —El más joven rio.

—Acertaste. —A pesar de su mal carácter él fue popular—. También era un rompecorazones. —La indignación con la que Eiji infló sus mofletes le llenó el estómago de mariposas y el pecho de pirotecnia, le encantaba provocarlo.

—¿Eras? —Las mejillas le cosquillearon cuando él se acercó—. Shorter me dijo que tienes un club de fanáticas en el pueblo. —La perplejidad con la que el rubio parpadeó le pareció linda. Los colores se le subieron hacia las orejas, los labios le temblaron por culpa de la pena—. ¿No lo sabías? ¿Creías que las chicas iban a tu restaurante por la comida? ¡Que adorable!

—¡No es verdad! —La carcajada de la libertad tensó su ceño. Aunque eran amigos el japonés sentía que había un muro invisible entre ellos dos.

—¿También fuiste la estrella del equipo de fútbol? —Él quería derribarlo—. Te falta ese cliché. —Ash Lynx era un hombre sumamente hermoso, sin embargo, él lucía solitario.

—Béisbol… —Casi desesperado—. Yo estuve en el equipo de béisbol. —El ambiente se quebró.

—¿Qué? —La seriedad con la que esos jades brillaron fue violenta.

—Esas desapariciones que estas investigando yo las vi. —Barba Azul se aseguró que él fuese el espectador de cada una de esas muertes. Los llantos, la sangre, los gritos, las risas, las transgresiones. Alto. Alto. ¡Alto!

—Lo lamento. —Pero estaba bien, él había aprendido que el horror podía ser delicioso.

—¿No me vas a preguntar por eso? —Porque él necesitó sobrevivir se convirtió en un monstruo.

—No. —Que terrible era que Eiji Okumura lo tratase con semejante ternura—. Perdón, no debí tocar el tema sin preguntarte antes. —Él no quería sentirse humano, él no podía darse el lujo de tener esa debilidad.

—Está bien, no sabías. —Él debía acabar con este estúpido entrometido—. No todo fue malo, a mi hermano le gustaba verme en los partidos. —Devorar a tan inocente presa sería una satisfacción mortificante, un último banquete y se retiraría. Podía. ¡Él podía hacerlo!

—¿Quieres irlo a ver?

—¿Qué? —El aire se le fue, se le fue el corazón en tan profundos ojos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver a Griffin? Esta semana es el aniversario de su muerte ¿verdad? —Él no pudo creer esas palabras, aunque todos en Cape Cod pretendían estar preocupados por el niño cuyo hermano lo abandonó nunca se habían ofrecido a apoyarlo de esta manera. Él no lo entendía.

—Yo… —Eiji Okumura no era más que un nombre en una libreta—. Gracias.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el corazón?

Él nunca se había atrevido a visitar a Griffin Callenreese. Él lo odiaría si supiera la clase de abominación en la que se había convertido ¿verdad? Pero él tuvo que hacerlo porque en ese entonces morir era aterrador. Él llevaba tanto tiempo oculto bajo esa máscara que ya no era necesario ni fingirla, que escalofriante era la naturalidad con la que un asesino era aceptado por su teatro, él quería que la angustia desapareciese, sin embargo, no lo hacía y era terrible vivir así. A veces sangre terminaba manchando su cuerpo en lo descorazonado de una remembranza, otras él iba a visitar el campo de béisbol para torturarse con sus víctimas, era asqueroso, él no podía evitar llorar mientras hacía eso, no obstante, no sabía para, no podía. Él estaba en llamas.

Por eso debía sacrificar a Eiji Okumura para sobrevivir.

Él no pudo rezar cuando se encontró frente a su hermano, la tumba era pobre y estaba repleta de maleza, ni siquiera tuvo el coraje para limpiar el nombre de la lápida, lo único que él hizo fue arrodillarse y musitar una solo palabra.

—Perdón.

El japonés no le preguntó nada, en silencio él se acomodó a su lado para darle la mano y ayudarlo a orar. Que ironía más ridícula que él tuviese que acabar con quien lo empezaba a hacer feliz. Pero tanta humanidad no podía estar bien en una historia con semejante crueldad. Él se aferró al moreno con una fragilidad infantil. Tal vez si lo hubiese conocido antes su alma habría tenido salvación.

Como si ya fuese un consenso secreto entre ellos dos el periodista lo invitó a tomar té a su casa, Ash Lynx sabía que se estaba engañando y aplazando lo inevitable a propósito, sin embargo, era divertido, mientras él se pudiese contener estaría bien. La cabaña en la que Eiji se estaba hospedando era un trozo de basura, las paredes se caían a pedazos por culpa de las termitas, los muebles eran más viejos que el mismo Cape Cod, la calefacción no funcionaba. Él tomó asiento junto al moreno en un áspero e incómodo sofá.

—Gracias por acompañarme. —El vapor de la bebida le cosquilleó contra la nariz. Que aroma más delicioso—. Me hacía falta verlo.

—No fue nada… —Un delicado sonrojo se pintó sobre las mejillas del japonés, él frunció los labios antes de confrontarlo—. Ash, aunque somos amigos eres demasiado reservado con tus cosas, nunca sé si es correcto preguntarte algo, quiero que confíes más en mí. —Sus ojos se volvieron aún más hermosos cuando él musitó aquello—. No me gusta esta pared. —Más líquidos, vivos e irreales.

—Es una costumbre que tengo. —Él se quemó cuando probó el té, abanicarse la lengua hizo que el moreno carcajeara—. No te burles, de verdad dolió. 

—Tienes un lado bastante lindo. —Aunque la mofa lo hizo tensar las cejas él quedó embelesado por tan melodioso sonido. Que sonrisa más meliflua tenía Eiji Okumura—. Habrías sido un grandioso mariscal de campo. —La indignación en el rostro del lince lo llenó de satisfacción.

—Eso es racista, _onii-chan._ —El puchero del periodista fue encantador—. Tú seguramente estabas en el club de manga. —La manera en que se cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre e infló los mofletes lo hizo olvidarse de toda esta pesadilla, solo por ahora eran dos amigos charlando de cosas banales, no presa y depredador.

—Para tu información yo era un pertiguista muy talentoso. —El asombro con el que fulguraron esos jades fue un estrago para su razón.

—¿Salto de pértiga? —Aunque Ash Lynx se asemejaba a un lince al asecho.

—Sí. —En estos momentos él no era más que un niño curioso—. Me solían conocer como el Fly boy. —La ternura con la que lo contempló lo puso nervioso. El corazón le latió con demasiada violencia bajo la galantería de ese hombre, sin embargo, era imposible ignorar tan desbordante belleza.

—No sabía que estaba ante una estrella. —La cercanía entre ellos dos fue peligrosa, aunque el sillón era grande se les hizo pequeño en el candor de la tensión—. Algún día deberías mostrarme tu vuelo.

—Algún día deberías enseñarme a jugar béisbol. —Que abrumadora era la facilidad con la que ese periodista derribaba sus muros y acunaba sus espinas.

—Eso me gustaría. —Antes de que pudiese decir más un pedazo de viga se cayó hacia el piso. El terror los hizo aferrarse al otro como si fuesen unos cobardes.

—Ya es la tercera vez que intento de arreglar el techo. —Tener al moreno abrazado contra su pecho fue una encrucijada para su palpitar, sus orejas enrojecieron, sus mejillas se pintaron de llamas, su mente se impregnó de él.

—Deberías hablar con el casero. —El suspiro de Eiji le erizó el cuello.

—He intentado llamarlo pero no me responde. —Fue en esa cercanía que Ash entendió que el té no era lo que desprendía tan intoxicante aroma—. Además me estoy quedando sin ahorros, casi todo el dinero lo gasto en esta renta. —Sino el japonés.

—Deberías mudarte conmigo. —Un impulso irrefrenable lo forzó a decir eso.

—¿Qué? —Fue en lo efímero de la tensión que Eiji se percató de lo cerca que estaban. Esos jades lo tenían embriagado—. ¿Contigo? —Aunque él dejó escapar una risa nerviosa no pudo apartarse del contrario, era agradable su calidez.

—Sí, no es necesario que me pagues renta, puedes ayudarme con algunas tareas domésticas y ya. —Sería perfecto tenerlo tan cerca, lo único que lo podría delatar era esa libreta, sin embargo, él la tenía bien escondida.

—¿Quieres un ama de casa?

—Serías una linda ama de casa. —Molestar al periodista se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito—. ¿Qué me dices? —A nadie en el pueblo le importaría si el periodista desaparecía, ellos odiaban a los oportunistas, tenerlo tan cerca convertiría esta faceta de seducción en un juego entre el gato y el ratón, que encantador. Él era su caja de dulces.

—Gracias. —El corazón se le detuvo en la belleza de una sonrisa—. Eres amable, Ash.

—Supongo… —Aquello sonaba como una locura, sin embargo, quien estuviese cuerdo en ese pueblo que arrojase la primera piedra.

Eiji Okumura era solo su víctima, él no olvidaría eso por una cara bonita.

¿Verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y acá las cosas comienzan a subir de intensidad entre esos dos en todo sentido de la palabra.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer, si me tienen fe de vida nos veremos el siguiente fin de semana.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	4. Abril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Adivinen quién se atraso una semana? Sí, pero fue porque participe en la dinámica de iniciar y terminar un fic en siete días, muchas gracias a las personas que apoyaron esa historia tan tonta y soft.  
> ¡Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer!  
> Espero que les guste.

Escarlata escurrió desde sus manos hasta el suelo, la sensación fue tan pegajosa como asquerosa, el aroma a óxido le revolvió las entrañas, el sabor a ácido lo entumeció, sus huellas se impregnaron de sangre, un cristal se le enterró en la planta del pie cuando retrocedió, mierda fue mala idea andar descalzo. Él vio cómo la putrefacción le goteó en chorros contra las baldosas, había algo hermoso dentro de tan escalofriante imagen, como si el carmín fuese tinta y la cascada pudiese limpiarlo de los pecados. Su sonrisa fue trémula, él trató de contener el llanto, sin embargo, sus cuerdas vocales se habían cortado. No otra vez.

—¿Ash? —El horror que se posó en el rostro del japonés lo dejó perplejo—. ¿Estás bien? —A pesar de la desesperación saturada en su voz él se quedó paralizado.

—Yo… —Como si recién estuviese procesando la realidad él se dio cuenta—. No lo estoy. —Esa sangre era suya, esos pedazos eran del espejo del baño, esa imagen tan abominable era su reflejo—. Lo siento si te asusté. —Las lágrimas de sangre no dejaron de escurrir de sus nudillos. El carnaval fue macabro.

—Ven, debemos detener el sangrado. —El rubio asintió antes de salir del baño.

Para Eiji Okumura fue una sorpresa vislumbrar el tormento que rodeaba a Ash Lynx. Cada noche él despertaba entre gritos suplicando clemencia, cada amanecer él se levantaba para repudiar su piel y aborrecer su cuerpo, era doloroso escucharlo sollozar desde su propio cuarto y luego verlo sonreír como si todo estuviese bien, eso le rompía el corazón. Aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en esa casa él deseaba quebrar ese muro de inseguridades, era tétrica la crueldad con la que esos jades lo apartaban. Él sabía que se estaba entrometiendo demasiado y que Cape Cod era una telaraña de mentiras, sin embargo, el rubio era su amigo.

Si su alma estaba quebrada eso no lo espantaría, él lo acunaría aunque sus espinas lo desgarrasen. Él solo quería sostenerlo entre sus brazos hasta que el miedo se esfumara. Así que lo entendía, él no le preguntaría por este incidente, él esperaría.

—Tienes suerte, los cortes fueron superficiales. —El moreno contuvo una arcada cuando enganchó con una pinza un grueso trozo de cristal para arrancarlo de la carne. Él era malo manejando sangre, irónico para quien investigaba un homicidio.

—¡Duele! —Él dejó el pedazo en una bandeja.

—Lo siento, ¿te duele? —La altanería con la que el más joven frunció las cejas llenó el ambiente de tensión.

—¡Claro que sí! No sé tú, pero yo tengo un cuerpo muy delicado. —Fue hipnótica la manera en que las mejillas del periodista se inflaron—. Duele mucho si lo haces sin cuidado. —Tomando un algodón con alcohol él lo estampó contra las heridas abiertas.

—Lo siento, soy un japonés muy descuidado, así que no puedo hacerlo de otra forma. —La piel le ardió un infierno bajo tan brutos cuidados. Sin duda era peligroso hacerlo enfadar, sin devolverle la mirada el más bajo lo terminó de vendar.

—¿No me preguntaras? —El terror con el que musitó esa pregunta disipó la tensión.

—¿Preguntarte? —A Ash le dio vergüenza confrontarlo.

—Debió sorprenderte entrar al baño y encontrarme así. —La sonrisa que él le entregó fue injusta. Por un instante Eiji Okumura pareció ser la imagen más hermosa que él jamás había contemplado, él quiso apartarse para no mancharlo con tan repugnante presencia, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—Ash. —La ternura con la que él lo llamó fue destructiva—. Quiero que confíes en mí pero no te forzaré a hacerlo. —Él no podía permitirse la presencia de un girasol dentro de tan desmesurado averno—. Pero si algún día me quieres contar te escucharé y no te juzgaré. —Que palabras más venenosas para unos labios tan tentadores.

—Podrías arrepentirte de prometer eso. —La ternura con la que rozó su vendaje gatilló un escalofrío.

—Quizás… —La belleza con la que fulguraron tan profundas obsidianas lo hizo temer—. Pero eres mi amigo, eres una persona importante para mí, no quiero que te sientas solo en lo que sea que estés pasando. —¿No era estúpido? Él llevaba meses planificando el asesinato del japonés y él le decía eso.

—Eres raro. —¿Importante? Ni de joda, si él supiera la clase de monstruosas fantasías que estaba teniendo alrededor de su muerte huiría. Él extendió su palma para delinear aquellas finas e infantiles facciones, el roce fue intoxicante pero delicado. Era una suerte que fuese tan dulce como ingenuo.

—Eres la única persona que ha sido amable conmigo desde que llegué. —Cuando el rubio se percató de la cercanía que había entre sus rostros los latidos se le detuvieron, ningún escarlata fue tan bello como el que se pintó sobre las mejillas del periodista.

—Eiji… —Él acomodó sus yemas sobre los labios del nombrado, la sensación fue suave, húmeda y electrizante, el corazón le bombardeó con violencia—. ¿No has pensado en dejar Cape Cod? Tal vez ese asesino jamás aparezca. —Él no quiso preguntar semejante idiotez.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Pero lo hizo—. Estoy avanzando en mi investigación. —El moreno se dejó mimar por las caricias de Ash como si fuese algo natural—. Shorter me dijo que la cabaña del entrenador de béisbol lleva más de una década abandonada. —La garganta se le cerró como si hubiese tragado vidrio.

—¿La cabaña? —Ese lugar era una mierda, él estuvo secuestrado años dentro de esas cuatro paredes sin que nadie se diese cuenta—. ¿Sospechas que Barba Azul es el entrenador? —La negligencia policial fue su bendición, como nunca investigaron las desapariciones ni los homicidios el caso estaba repleto de cabos sueltos, uno de esos era la identidad del presunto asesino.

—Sí, la mayoría de las víctimas fueron niños del equipo, debió existir confianza para que ellos se fueran con él, además ese hombre lleva bastante tiempo desaparecido, tengo el presentimiento de que saldrá de su escondite para volver a matar pronto, en estos casos la sed por la sangre funciona casi como un instinto. —Qué verdades más aberrantes para un chico tan bonito.

—Te estas metiendo en algo peligroso. —La determinación con la que fulguraron sus pupilas lo hizo retroceder.

—Lo sé. —Que violento podía ser el resplandor de la libertad.

—¿Aun así iras? —Él asintió.

—Lo siento, no debería hablar de esto contigo, eran tus compañeros después de todo, pero las únicas personas a las que les parece importar esto son tú y Shorter— Aunque su mejor amigo podía ser un bufón su sentido de justicia era inquebrantable. Que ironía más patética.

—Él es así. —Por mucho que él quiso apartarse, él no lo logró—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Porque Eiji Okumura era su presa él debía protegerlo hasta que lo destrozara.

—¿Q-Qué? —El tartamudeo le pareció lindo.

—Sí. —Como si el japonés fuese de su propiedad él le acarició detrás de las orejas—. No me gustaría que fueras solo, el lugar está cerrado pero sigue siendo peligroso. —Los toques lo embriagaron.

—¿No se enfadaran contigo si me ayudas? No parecen quererme mucho en el pueblo. —La galantería con la que Ash Lynx le sonrió le descarriló los latidos. Qué hombre más atractivo.

—Será nuestro secreto. —Él se mordió el labio, una extraña capa de magnetismo había empezado a pender entre ellos dos. El japonés solo venía por trabajo, él no podía traicionar tan delicada amistad solo porque el más joven era ridículamente encantador.

—Bien. —Sin embargo, fue imposible mantenerse indiferente frente a la soledad atrapada dentro de esos jades—. Rompamos la ley juntos.

La cabaña donde solía vivir Barba azul se encontraba en un rincón del pueblo. Las plantas marchitas, la maleza podrida y la pestilencia de la humedad le dieron un toque sangriento a la mañana. El japonés tomó aire antes de arrancar la cinta policial que cubría la puerta para poder ingresar al lugar. Polvo y decadencia tiñeron el escarlata, sus memorias lo atormentaron, él contuvo la ira, sabía que la presunta investigación no era más que una tapadera para esconder la corrupción. 

—Esto es algo romántico. —El periodista frunció las cejas al escuchar tan impertinentes palabras —Tú y yo irrumpiendo en una casa abandonada, casi parece una cita— Él se frotó el ceño. Ash Lynx era una persona imposible de descifrar. Todo un enigma.

—¿Esta es tu idea de una cita?

—Lo es. —El moreno arrugó la nariz como si fuese un conejo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que me gusta. —Las tablas rechinaron cuando se adentraron a la sala—. Mientras esté contigo supongo que estará bien. —El rubio no le dio crédito a lo que sus ojos contemplaron al chocar contra un espejo. Su rostro se encontraba teñido por el rubor, sus ojos resplandecían con una inocencia que perjuró perdida, su boca estaba temblando. No. Esto era solo parte de la actuación.

—Si sigues hablando de esa manera pensaré que quieres tener una cita conmigo, _onii-chan._ —La sagacidad en la sonrisa del aludido lo congeló.

—Tal vez quiero tener una. —Aunque esa frase fue una broma—. No lo sé, deberías invitarme a salir y averiguarlo. —Se sintió demasiado real.

—Eiji… —Las orejas del nombrado enrojecieron.

—Yo investigaré este lado, ¿puedes ayudarme con los otros cuartos? —El rubio asintió.

La violencia con la que palpitó su corazón fue un preludio para la tragedia.

Sus manos se deslizaron con melancolía por las paredes del lugar, la madera se había comenzado a pudrir, la pestilencia era insoportable, la suciedad una agonía, él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, aunque estuvo cautivo por años en esa asquerosa prisión él jamás dejó de ir a la escuela o de pretender frente a los demás. A pesar de estar obligado a actuar _normal_ para ser un buen señuelo todos los días él le suplicaba a Dios para que alguien se diese cuenta y lo rescatara. Su padre, su hermano, Blanca, quien fuera.

Pero eso jamás pasó.

_—Nadie te puede amar Aslan, eres un asesino._

Qué triste fue tragarse tan joven la realidad.

Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre un centello al costado de la cama, el temor retorció sus cuerdas vocales para que no pudiese gritar, él cayó contra el suelo para tomar aquel aparato de tortura: un grillete unido a un collar de perro. Ni siquiera lo trataba como un ser humano, él lo humillaba para que actuase como su mascota. Sus manos temblaron alrededor del óxido, era degradante perder así la identidad. Su atención se posó en una mancha seca sobre el piso, que bellas memorias, cuando lo trató de desobedecer él estampó su cabeza contra las tablas una y otra vez, él recuerda haber pensado que moriría, él deseó hacerlo, sus piernas se retorcían en señal de lucha, el dorado se había ensuciado de brea, fue ahí cuando se rindió y supo que jamás le ganaría.

—Mierda.

Al costado del grillete estaba escondida la libreta de Barba Azul, él contuvo una arcada al tomarla entre sus palmas, el psicópata jamás lo dejó observarla, sus dedos se contrajeron como si tuviesen rigor mortis mientras repasaba los nombres, el horror lo hizo devorar hasta la última página para que él confrontase la verdad.

Él no estaba anotado como una de las víctimas.

Ja.

Ni siquiera era un objetivo cuando se lo llevó, tal vez por eso estaba vivo.

Porque esto era estar vivo ¿verdad?

—¿Ash? —Encontrarlo temblando mientras sostenía esa libreta le quebró el corazón—. ¿Eso? —Él no tuvo que preguntar más para saberlo. Barba Azul se había hecho famoso por anotar a sus víctimas en registros.

—¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando? —Que el moreno corriese a su lado para abrazarlo le quitó el aliento—. ¿Eiji?

—Puedes soltarlo. —La ternura con la que el japonés lo acarició le resultó violenta—. Debió ser muy duro para ti pasar por todo esto solo. —¿Duro? ¡Ja! El idiota lo estaba subestimando. No, no fue nada tener que soportar semejante tortura, al contrario, él la disfrutaba, él amaba el dolor, él adoraba la sangre, el veneraba la violencia. ¡Más! ¡Ni toda la crueldad del mundo sería suficiente!

—Por favor no te vayas. —Sin embargo, él se quebró entre los brazos de Eiji como si fuese un niño aterrado—. Quédate a mi lado. —La calidez que se deslizó hacia su alma fue abrumadora—. No tiene que ser para siempre. Aunque solo sea por ahora.

—No tenías que forzarte a venir. —Su hombro se empapó a causa de las lágrimas, él lo sostuvo con fuerza—. Eres terco. —Como si su vida dependiese de eso. Irónicamente así parecía.

—Este lugar es asqueroso. —Al moreno no le tomó mucho tiempo sacar conclusiones. La familiaridad con la que estaba sosteniendo la libreta y el grillete lo hicieron pensar que Ash fue una víctima que logró escapar del destino. Tal vez por eso desapareció el asesino, por un fracaso.

—Ash, no te sientas culpable por estar vivo. —Quizás por eso su fachada de perfección no lo terminaba de convencer—. Eras un niño cuando esto ocurrió, no podrías haberlos salvado. —Él estaba más quebrado de lo que se admitía.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Ante los ojos de la inocencia él no era un monstruo. El japonés acunó las mejillas del americano entre sus palmas.

—Muy seguro. —No saber nada de ese hombre le dolía—. Debiste estar asustado cuando todo esto pasó, no tienes que actuar tan indiferente. —La ferocidad con la que rodeó al japonés fue delicada.

—Tienes una fascinación por los monstruos.

—No puedo considerar como un monstruo a quien solo fue una víctima. —Claro que él pensaba de esa manera, él no sabía que la mitad de los asesinatos estaban en su propia libreta. Barba Azul tenía el fetiche de acabar con los niños mientras él se encargaba de eliminar a la competencia adulta.

—Deberías llevarte la libreta. —Sabiendo que eso no lo delataría él se la extendió—. Puedes usarla para tu investigación.

—Pero… —Al japonés le pareció extraño encontrar tan pocos nombres dentro de ella, seguramente había más de una libreta—. ¿No deberíamos entregársela a la policía?

—Esos imbéciles tuvieron años para buscar acá, ¿no te parece sospechoso que no lo hicieran? —Él se mordió el labio, la brisa hizo que las paredes respiraran—. Es porque el entrenador es un hombre respetado por la comunidad, van a encubrirlo con tal de mantener la reputación del pueblo.

—¿Y qué hay de los niños perdidos?

—¿A quién le importan unos mocosos bastardos? —La frialdad de esos jades le congeló el alma—. Eiji, sé realista. —le dijo eso, sin embargo, el llanto aún no terminaba de escurrir. Ash Lynx debía ser una persona tan atormentada para pensar de esa manera.

—¿No quieres tenerla tú? —No hubo atisbo de maldad en esa pregunta—. Eran tus compañeros, por respeto deberías conservarla. —La suavidad con la que el más alto acomodó el cuaderno sobre sus manos lo hizo sentir nervioso.

—Si alguien le dará un buen uso eres tú, que no te de pena. —Sus colegas se burlaron de él cuando insistió en ir a Cape Cod—. Confío en ti. —Que sofocante era ser portado de semejante intimidad.

—Gracias. —Ellos no se soltaron las manos cuando se levantaron.

—Deberíamos volver. —La fuerza con la que el rubio se aferró a él lo hizo cuestionarlo—. Hace frío, no quiero que se resfríen tus manos. —Por infantil que fuese esa excusa él se la tragó.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso e incómodo. Para Eiji Okumura fue terrible tener que ponerse en esos escenarios mentales. Barba Azul abusaba de sus víctimas, seguramente él intentó hacer algo con el rubio y en un descuido lo dejó escapar, si eso era verdad, aquello lo convertía en un objetivo si el asesino regresaba. Un ferviente deseo de protección se instaló en lo más profundo del moreno, eran niños cuando eso ocurrió. Pronto; las pesadillas, los gritos, la distancia, las barreras, todo cobró sentido. Ash Lynx debió ser la víctima que se le escapó y ahora tenía que soportar ese trauma. Él no lo dejaría solo, no mientras no terminase su investigación y encarcelase a ese psicópata.

Para el americano la situación era hilarante, el periodista no podía estar más equivocado sobre él. ¿Una víctima? Esta era la primera vez que él lo escuchaba, que mentira más hermosa, pero era fatal, aunque fuese un mocoso él había matado, no solo eso, él lo había disfrutado, esos cerdos merecían el final que tuvieron.

_—Somos iguales, Aslan._

La noche se pintó sobre el cielo tras su regreso, la ternura con la que el japonés lo dejó sobre su cama le pareció infantil, si algo aborrecía el rubio era la suavidad con la que esas obsidianas lo contemplaban. Él no quería sentirse como un humano.

—Te iré a preparar algo de té para dormir, ha sido un día agotador. —La violencia con la que lo tomó de la muñeca fue paralizante.

—¿Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo? —Su razón no fue la que musitó eso—. Solo… —Sus mejillas se calentaron—. No quiero estar solo esta noche.

—De repente ya no eres tan orgulloso ¿verdad? —Aunque la broma fue de mal gusto su risa fue encantadora—. Entonces prepararé una taza para mí también. —Fue hipnotizante, aquellas mejillas matizadas de carmín, aquellos ojos teñidos por la pureza, aquella sonrisa dueña de la curiosidad. Fue aterrador caer tan embelesado—. Gracias por dejarme conservar la libreta.

—Eres un periodista ¿no? Ese es tu trabajo. —Los nervios le erizaron el cuello.

—Aun así. —La repentina timidez en su mirada lo hizo llenarse de nervios—. Es lindo que alguien confíe de esa manera en mí. —Él acomodó el dorado detrás de su oreja—. Eres un buen amigo Ash. —Algo en esas palabras lo fastidió.

—Sí… —El último nombre en su libreta era el japonés—. ¿Sabes? No tengo sueño aún. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un maratón de plaza sésamo en la cama? —Verlo enfadado le llenó el estómago de cosquillas.

—Fingiré que no escuché eso. —Él se levantó del colchón—. De todas maneras iré a calentar palomitas, hazme espacio para cuando vuelva. —De repente la casa no se sintió tan vacía y su historia tan tormentosa.

Esa repentina felicidad fue destructiva.

Él se apretó con fuerza el pecho, los latidos le estaban retumbando hasta en las orejas, la belleza de la libertad estaba floreciendo entre sus grietas. Sino lo detenía esto terminaría en tragedia, él lo sabía, por eso debía ir a hablar con el único que lo entendería: Dino Golzine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic tiene fecha de caducidad el 30 de Diciembre así que dos semanas tendré que sacar capítulo doble, espero que no les moleste, pero sino me rendí con el fictober no caeré con esto.  
> Y acá partimos con cosas más turbias, como siempre conmigo.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el cariño para leer.  
> ¡Cuídense! Nos vemos la otra semana.


	5. Mayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Estoy en mi terrible semana de exámenes finales, así que se me muero, pero irónicamente cuando más estresada estoy mejor escribo, así que llegue con un capítulo demasiado pronto, perdón.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—Te ves bien. —El eco de la porcelana contra el platillo le resultó violento—. Mi querido Aslan, te has convertido en un hombre hermoso. —El vapor del té jugueteó debajo de su nariz para calarle hacia el alma. Qué aroma más nostálgico.

—Gracias. —Un largo sorbo de culpa le saturó la garganta—. La vida en prisión no parece tratarte tan mal. —Que ironía más repugnante, más que una cárcel aquello se parecía a un penthouse, los candelabros de cristal, las obras de arte originales y los sillones de pieles le quitaban seriedad a la condena.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen. —La mueca que ese hombre le regaló fue macabra—. El dinero compra la felicidad. —El rubio rodó los ojos. Que inútil podía ser la justicia, aunque Dino Golzine estaba sentenciado a cadena perpetua él se ahogaba en la ostentosidad. Repugnante—. ¿Qué es lo que viniste a buscar? —El calor de la bebida le quemó las manos.

—¿Por qué asumes que necesito algo de ti? —Los guardias de seguridad se mantuvieron estáticos en las puertas.

—Porque no me has venido a visitar ni una sola vez desde que me encerraron. —Él dejó la taza sobre la mesa de cristal—. ¿Por fin te venderás a mí? —Los recuerdos fueron destructivos.

—No seas asqueroso. —La ferocidad con la que frunció las cejas le resultó hilarante. Él siempre había envidiado a Barba Azul por poseer semejante espécimen, el fulgor con el que esos jades se encendían le resultaba indomable, ese horror era tan satisfactorio como un orgasmo.

—¿Entonces? —La fuerza con la que él se presionó el ceño fue maniática.

Aunque Barba Azul lo forzaba a asesinar a la competencia él había hecho una excepción con este pederasta, al parecer eran buenos _amigos_. Irónico ¿no? Hasta los monstruos necesitaban compañía para no sucumbir en lo garrafal de la desolación. Él odiaba cuando Dino Golzine los visitaba, sus miradas le provocaban arcadas, sus toques le llenaban la ropa de terror, sus intentos por comprarlo hacían que la realidad se viese aún más jodida y su secuestrador luciese amigable, casi humano.

—Quieres matar a alguien. —La naturalidad con la que musitó aquello le heló cada vértebra de la columna—. ¿No es así? —La sagacidad de esa mirada fue putrefacta.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Aunque Ash Lynx era un hombre astuto sus heridas se encontraban demasiado abiertas, volverlas a suturar era un riesgo donde él se ahogaría.

—Mi querido Aslan, lo tienes escrito por todo el rostro. —El sillón crujió cuando él se cruzó una pierna sobre la otra—. Es comprensible, ya han pasado diez años desde que mataste a Barba Azul ¿no? —Sus pedazos se convirtieron en cenizas en esa habitación. El silencio fue espantoso.

—Sí.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte muchacho. —Aunque los separaba una mesa él pudo sentir el aliento de ese psicópata sobre su rostro. Vodka, cigarrillos y perversiones. No había cambiado en nada—. Matar es un arte. —La pequeña taza de porcelana crujió entre sus palmas. Quemarse no le importó, después de todo, el dolor era su mejor compañía.

—No lo entiendes.

Oh, pero sí lo hacía.

—Seguramente encontraste una presa encantadora. —La imagen de Eiji Okumura le paralizó el alma—. Fue un desperdicio que ese bruto te obligase a matar viejos, eso retuvo tu talento. —La ferocidad con la que esos jades lo aborrecieron le resultó excitante—. No hay nada más hermoso que la muerte. —¿Por qué pensó que un pederasta delirante le sería de utilidad? ¡Cierto!

—Eso es enfermizo. —Porque estaba desesperado.

—¿Lo es? —Que él se levantase del sillón lo hizo temblar, mierda, su cuerpo seguía condicionado—. Ver cómo la vida deja los ojos de una persona es sublime, observar al color perderse en lo efímero para ser recibido por la palidez, vislumbrar cómo el alma se esfuma junto al calor. —Él se paró al frente del rubio—. Es un regalo maravilloso.

—No quiero matarlo a él. —La cercanía le revolvió las entrañas, el sudor le quemó la piel como si fuese un ácido corrosivo.

—Eso es mentira. —Que le acomodase un cabello detrás de las orejas le erizó la cordura—. Él es el último nombre en tu libreta ¿no es así? —De repente ya no era un adulto, él era un niño debajo de una cama suplicando por piedad. Él apretó con violencia sus párpados.

—Lo es. —¿Por qué le estaba contando todo esto?—. Pero él es mi amigo. —Tal vez él necesitaba de una figura paternal con desesperación. Dino Golzine era un enfermo, sin embargo, él nunca fue tan cruel como Jim Callenreese.

—Entonces sé inteligente. —O quizás lo fue, sin embargo, él necesitaba ser amado, por quien fuese. Por favor, que alguien le dijese que no estaba tan quebrado—. Sácale provecho a ese niño. ¿Quieres jugar a la casita con él? Adelante, mientras más lo quieras más hermosa será su muerte, dale significado, preservar la belleza en la eternidad es una vocación sagrada.

—Ya me tengo que ir. —Él se estaba quemando—. El té estaba delicioso. —Ese fuego era más terrible que cualquier condena bíblica a la que alguien lo pudiese someter.

—Aslan, yo amé a cada una de mis víctimas. —Las entrañas se le retorcieron cuando él escuchó aquello—. Es un lujo que te puedes permitir mientras no olvides tu objetivo. —Los guardias le abrieron la puerta, él no miró hacia atrás.

—Nos vemos en el infierno. —Dino Golzine sonrió cuando lo contempló marcharse. Esa bestia era espléndida, si él hubiese caído entre sus manos lo habría convertido en una obra maestra, no en un aficionado.

Él esperaba que amar lo bautizase como todo un pródigo.

La crueldad era la musa más bella que pudiese anhelar.

El corazón de Ash Lynx era un desastre, aquella taza de té gatilló una peligrosa turbulencia entre sus latidos y su razón, él recurrió a ese pederasta porque era lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre. Los secretos lo habían arrastrado hacia un océano de soledad en donde él se perjuraba que yacía su calma, sin embargo, era mentira, en el fondo él necesitaba ser amado, aunque fuese un monstruo, a pesar de estar quebrado, él suplicaba que alguien lo tratase como un _ser humano._ Y que Eiji Okumura fuese semejante luz era un problema. Él era una aurora boreal en la infinidad de la desesperanza. Hermoso e inalcanzable. Pero no podía olvidar su objetivo.

Dormir en el bus de regreso fue imposible, preservar la beldad le resultaba delirante, Barba Azul no amó a ninguna de sus víctimas, él se deleitaba con los gritos como si fuesen melodías melifluas, él cortaba la carne como si de un artista se tratase, él enterraba los cuerpos de manera sagrada, no obstante, no existía atisbo de humanidad en el gélido de esos ojos. Tal vez si su mente hubiese sido lo suficientemente inteligente él podría haber desarrollado síndrome de Estocolmo y habría seguido sus pasos por admiración, pero no. Acá estaba aborreciendo cada instante la basura que era. Su único consuelo era que el japonés lo estaría esperando en su hogar.

Oh…

Cierto.

Él era solo una presa.

¿Verdad?

—Ya regresé. —Una tenue capa de vapor lo golpeó en el rostro cuando ingresó a su hogar, el aroma fue tan embriagador como delicioso, el estómago le gruñó frente a semejante festín.

—Bienvenido a casa. —Tropezar con Shorter Wong y Yut-Lung Lee en su sala de estar lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? —Él ignoró a sus invitados para encaminarse hacia el japonés, encontrarlo con un delantal salteando pasta derritió la escarcha de sus latidos.

—No seas grosero con ellos, Shorter te vino a dejar algunas cosas para el restaurante, pero como no estabas los invité a cenar mientras te esperaban. —El rubio dejó caer su mentón sobre el hombro del periodista, él presionó sus párpados antes de emborracharse con el vapor del salteado. Que esencia más reconfortante.

—Lamento interrumpir tu luna de miel amigo, pero pudiste decirme que te habías casado. —La estridencia con la que se pintaron sus mejillas fue seductora, él rodeó la cintura del japonés con recelo.

—Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto. —Que Eiji temblase bajo tan delicada caricia le pareció adorable—. ¿Verdad, cariño? —El mohín frustrado que le regaló fue una oda para la ternura, su estómago se llenó de cosquillas, sus manos se empaparon con electricidad. Fastidiarlo se había vuelto su placer culpable. 

—Si me siguen molestando solo le serviré cena a Yut. —¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan lindo? Era injusto. Él lo tenía tan embelesado.

—¿Por qué solo a la víbora? ¿Estamos teniendo nuestra primera pelea marital? —Contener su risa fue imposible. La compañía de Eiji Okumura era como una droga que adormecía el dolor.

—Porque tiene buen gusto para preferirme. —Él no se quiso apartar del más bajo para atender a sus invitados—. Eiji, he estado pensando, ¿no te gustaría ser modelo? —Pero lo hizo.

—¿Yo? —Él apagó el horno para prestarle atención a la conversación—. ¿Modelo? No lo sé Yut, no creo serte de utilidad.

—Me hacen falta más modelos masculinos para lanzar mi primera línea como diseñador, tú aún no consigues trabajo, ¿verdad? —La delicadeza con la que fulguraron esas obsidianas le arrebató el aliento.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ash? Es bastante guapo, trae a las chicas del pueblo locas, yo tengo un rostro demasiado común en comparación. —El desagrado en el más joven fue descarado y bruto.

—Él no es lo que estoy buscando… —El rubio tensó el ceño. ¿El insignificante de Yut-Lung Lee se atrevía a contradecir su legendaria belleza?

—¿Me estás diciendo feo?

—Sí. —Shorter jaló al americano hacia su lado para disipar la tensión. Una pelea entre un lince y una víbora solo podía acabar en tragedia.

—Sabes que no habla en serio, ya conoces a Yut. —Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Si tú lo dices… —Que su mejor amigo tuviese tan mal gusto para las parejas era un problema—. Tienes suerte de que Eiji esté aquí y no quiera hacerlo enfadar. —La repentina picardía que se posó en la sonrisa de Shorter le provocó un escalofrío.

—Mi querido Ash. —La confianza con la que el policía lo abrazó le pareció repulsiva—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que bateabas para mi lado?

—¿Q-Qué? —La vergüenza con la que se pintó el rostro del rubio fue hilarante.

—No eres mi tipo de todos modos, pero te pude haber presentado a algunos chicos. —El más joven se presionó el entrecejo para suplicar paciencia—. Aunque Eiji luce como un buen partido, te felicito. —Al parecer el tiro le salió por la culata. Genial.

—Mejor cenemos antes de que se enfríe.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre bromas y risas, Eiji Okumura era un excelente cocinero si se omitía el Natto que le solía preparar. Mientras los demás se perdían en anécdotas y chispas, él no pudo evitarse preguntar quién era. Su máscara se estaba tornando demasiado real, él solo debía mantener una fachada para que no sospecharan, esto no era suyo, esa repentina calidez no era más que una ilusión. Si ellos supiesen la clase de aberración que era lo odiarían. No se podía encariñar.

Cuando sus estómagos estuvieron satisfechos ellos se fueron a acostar, la pareja les había regalado una serie de utensilios para su restaurante, él agradecía el detalle. Dormir en la misma cama se había vuelto tan natural como respirar para ellos dos, el japonés podía calmar la zozobra con una ternura abrumadora, bastaba una caricia de la libertad para que él volviese a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Tal vez Dino Golzine tenía razón y él podía permitirse este lujo. Quizás debía aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos para recuperar la humanidad que le fue arrebata y pretender.

—Me siento un poco celoso… —Aunque la almohada era demasiado pequeña para dos hombres adultos—. No pensé que aceptarías el trabajo con Yut-Lung Lee. —Ellos fingieron ignorancia.

—Necesito comenzar a ganar dinero, no me siento bien sin aportar con algo. —Como si fuesen dos extremos del mismo imán ellos se acercaron, el crujir del colchón les pareció vergonzoso—. Además, yo no soy quien tiene su club de fans en Cape Cod. —La risa de Ash Lynx le descarriló los latidos.

—¿Celoso, _onii-chan_? —Su sonido favorito era ese.

—Ni un poco. —La imagen le pareció surrealista—. No llamas a ninguna de ellas tu esposa, pero a mí sí, cariño. —La ternura con la que esos jades lo habían empezado a vislumbrar le hizo pensar que había quebrado una barrera entre ellos dos. Desde el incidente de la libreta el rubio no dejó de aferrarse a su presencia.

—¿Me vas a molestar con eso? —Eran cambios sutiles e insignificantes, eran conversaciones más profundas, caricias accidentadas y sonrisas sinceras.

—Pudiste proponérmelo antes. —Eran esa clase de expresiones, sí, esas donde Ash Lynx lo miraba como si estuviese esperando algo y teñía sus mejillas como si él le gustase—. ¿Cómo le explicaré a mis padres que me casé con un simple pueblerino? —Detalles que a su vez significaban una vida. Que aterrador.

—Es divertido molestarte, no al revés. —El puchero del americano lo hizo rodar los ojos—. Y soy un pueblerino bastante guapo, yo diría que te sacaste la lotería conmigo.

—¿Eres un niño acaso? —La suavidad con la que el más joven acarició sus mejillas congeló la realidad.

—Quizás… —La tensión en el ambiente fue paralizante—. ¿No has pensado en regresar a tu hogar? —Los ojos de Eiji Okumura eran una noche tan relumbrante que carecía de estrellas.

—Mentiría si te dijese que no. —Como si fuese lo más natural del mundo él también acomodó su mano sobre el rostro del rubio—. Pero siento que no puedo dejarte solo. —El toque fue inocente y delicado, el pecho se le llenó de estridencia en tan sofocante cercanía. Las sábanas no fueron suficientes para cubrir los nervios—. Supongo que me he acostumbrado demasiado a tu presencia.

—Pero también tienes tu artículo, no estás aquí solo por mí. —La sonrisa del moreno fue una sátira para la belleza.

—Lo sé, pero la gente de Cape Cod es un tanto agresiva, no sé si hubiese tenido la fortaleza suficiente para quedarme sino te hubiese conocido. —El odio hacia los forasteros le había quedado más que claro durante estos meses, la hostilidad era dolorosa. Pero él tenía una misión.

—Eso casi suena como una confesión de amor. —Sus yemas se acomodaron sobre los labios del japonés, sus latidos retumbaron desde la almohada hacia su cordura.

—Tal vez lo sea. —Tenerlo tan cerca lo intoxicó—. Ash… —Aunque el cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad él pudo vislumbrarlo a la perfección—. ¿Somos amigos?

—Yo… —Él se mordió el labio, estas sensaciones eran atronadoras, él nunca había caído tan hipnotizado por alguien más—. No lo sé. —Era como si Eiji Okumura lo hubiese encontrado en ese océano de soledad—. ¿Quieres que lo seamos? —Sin embargo, un asesino no podía ser salvado.

—No lo sé. —Sus narices se acariciaron—. Estoy tratando de entender cómo las cosas fluyen pero me da un poco de miedo. —Que él le besase la frente le aturdió el alma.

—Si te hace sentir mejor yo igual estoy aterrado. —Él sonrió antes de acomodar su rostro contra el pecho del americano, la violencia de esos latidos lo acunó.

—¿El grandioso Ash Lynx también siente miedo? —El aludido solo pudo aferrarse a esa mentira y odiarse por desear que fuese real.

—Mucho más de lo que crees.

Pero él solo podía ser su víctima.

Esa noche pasó algo extraño.

Aunque él no tuvo pesadillas al tener al moreno entre sus brazos, él despertó en la madrugada con un escalofrío. Solo cuando se fue a lavar la cara él se percató de la situación, había sangre derramada entre el piso y sus manos. ¿Cuándo se manchó? Un terror destructivo se posó en lo más profundo de su pecho, al salir al comedor él vio una chaqueta empapada de escarlata tirada en el sillón, sudor le escurrió desde el cuello hacia la columna, él la tomó, su pijama se encontraba manchado con tierra, su rostro fue poseído por unas enfermizas ojeras. ¿Había salido mientras dormía? Eso no era posible. Sus instintos se gatillaron para que él limpiase la escena del crimen y escondiese la prenda. La chamarra no era de él ni del japonés, aunque Eiji Okumura era adorable su gusto para vestir era terrible. Esta parecía ser deportiva, que fuese tan pequeña lo paralizó.

—¿Ash? —Aún adormilado el más bajo lo encontró—. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —Fue una suerte haber alcanzado a limpiar todo a la perfección.

—Aún es temprano, deberías seguir durmiendo. —La imagen desbordó tranquilidad. Que el japonés luciese tan encantador con el cabello enmarañado y los ojos repletos de sueño era pecado—. Te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama.

—Si tienes un lado lindo. —El más bajo se estiró antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta—. Hoy tenemos bastante correspondencia. —Él frunció el ceño cuando vislumbró una carta de una de las muchas admiradoras del rubio—. Eres todo un rompecorazones. —Él no lo diría en voz alta, sin embargo, sí estaba celoso.

—No es mi culpa tener tanto encanto. —El chasquido de lengua del moreno lo relajó—. ¿Estará bien si hago emparedados?

—Ash… —La repentina tensión que se posó en el cuerpo del japonés fue agobiante—. Volvió.

—¿Volvió quién? —El periodista se dio vueltas para mostrarle el periódico.

—Barba Azul regresó. —La realidad lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría—. Acaba de cobrar a su primera víctima.

Mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin llegamos a la parte que realmente quería escribir. Ahora sí nos esperan cosas raras acá. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el fin de semana.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	6. Junio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Les traje el capítulo de la semana a tiempo, como siempre debería ser.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el cariño para leer.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

—Estoy agotado. —La brisa le acarició los cabellos, un coqueto carmín se pintó desde sus mejillas hacia su nariz, la sombra del árbol no logró opacar lo perlado de su piel. Qué pecado era la belleza.

—Te dije que modelar para la víbora era una terrible idea. —El puchero que el japonés le devolvió le llenó el estómago de cosquillas y el pecho de fuegos artificiales. Las chipas fulguraron en el rocío.

—¿Celoso? —Las piernas del moreno se encogieron hacia su vientre, un toque de hombro accidental fue suficiente para que su cordura se ahogase en un vasto océano de tranquilidad.

—Para nada, _onii-chan._ —La sonrisa del aludido le robó los colores al paisaje.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso, Ash. —Los brotes de flores hormiguearon bajo sus palmas, ni siquiera los gritos de Yut-Lung Lee lo pudieron distraer de tan sublime imagen. Ojos de ensueño, labios tentadores, silueta de seducción—. Te vas a arrugar si sigues frunciendo tanto el ceño.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para compensarme? ¿Tú cuidarás de mí cuando mis fanáticas me hayan abandonado? —El trepidar de esas delgadas cejas lo llenó de satisfacción. Haberse acostumbrado a su presencia era aterrador, él sabía que no era correcto depender de esas gentiles caricias, sin embargo, dentro de esos lagos de noches veraniegas su alma se profesaba en paz.

—Supongo que podría hacerme responsable de ti. —La torpeza en esas palabras fue encantadora—. Ya sabes, vivimos en la misma casa y todo eso. —Aunque el periodista trató de evitar lo esplendoroso de esos jades, él no pudo hacerlo. Ash Lynx era una adicción peligrosa. 

—Yo… —Ambos compartieron una carcajada apenada—. Me gusta ese plan. —Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre un montón de hojas secas.

—A mí también. —El toque fue tan magnético como atronador. La sonrisa que el americano le regaló le robó el aliento, ellos compartieron sus latidos en lo efímero del amanecer.

—Te ves bastante lindo hoy. —Los pensamientos del rubio rebalsaron su razón—. La víbora tiene un terrible gusto como diseñador pero tú haces que todo se vea bien. —Vislumbrar como el escarlata pintaba los mofletes de su acompañante le enterneció lo más profundo de la existencia.

—Si me vas a decir cosas como esas pensaré que estás coqueteando conmigo. —La presencia del periodista era un sedante para sus tormentos.

—Pero Eiji… —Que el más joven lo tomase del mentón le trabó el pulso—. Estoy coqueteando contigo. —Él presionó sus párpados cuando esas yemas le empezaron a delinear las facciones, detenerse en sus labios fue mortificante. El ambiente tuvo sabor a tensión.

—¿Me estás tratando de molestar? —Cuando sus orbes se conectaron él entendió lo cerca que estaban.

—¿Por qué no te acercas más para averiguarlo? —La mente del moreno fue un caos. Aunque él le había jurado amistad eterna y apoyo incondicional al más joven esto le fue imposible, la violencia con la que palpitaba su corazón era delirante. 

—Ash… —Su atención se enfocó en un detalle, su sonrisa despertó la curiosidad del aludido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? —La gentileza con la que le acomodó el cabello fue agónica.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tus pestañas también son rubias. —Sus narices se acariciaron cuando él se inclinó.

—Ahí abajo también. ¿Quieres ver?

—¿De verdad? —La emoción con la que resplandecieron esas obsidianas lo dejó sin aire—. ¡Déjame ver! —La mente le explotó frente a esa reacción, su boca no pudo articular ninguna palabra, el corazón se le atoró en la tráquea, el rostro le ardió—. Era una broma.

—¡Eiji Okumura! —Hasta la punta de la nariz se le incineró—. Aún no terminamos con las pruebas de vestuario. ¿Por qué estás vagando con ese sujeto? —No era justo.

—Ya escuchaste a Yut, el jefe manda. —El moreno se sacudió el césped de los pantalones antes de encaminarse hacia una improvisada sesión. 

Él se cubrió la cara para disimular tan descarado sonrojo. ¿Por qué diablos él era el único seducido en este juego? Pero no era su culpa, el japonés era el ser humano más adorable que podía existir, él lo abrazaba cuando sollozaba en las noches, él lo regañaba por su salud mientras lo trataba de envenenar con natto, él era irreal. Morderse el labio fue una compulsión, sabiendo que era el otro extremo de su imán su atención regresó a la libertad. La sonrisa nerviosa que el moreno esbozó mientras la víbora le tomaba las medidas le quitó la cordura. Él no se profesaba como una abominación bajo los reflectores de esas obsidianas, su pasado lo había dejado de angustiar tras el arrullo de su girasol, era casi como inyectarse un sedante, no obstante, esos asesinatos no se habían detenido.

Tal vez su mente se las ingenió para dividirse y matar mientras él dormía, quizás necesitaba olvidar lo que había hecho para saciar su impulso por sangre. Él no entendía la situación, sin embargo, las prendas de las víctimas y las manchas en sus manos lo delataban como el culpable.

Seguramente había enloquecido.

—¿Ya follaron? —La picardía en la voz de Shorter Wong consiguió que se atorara. La tos fue despiadada.

—¿Q-Qué? —La boca le tembló—. Claro que no, solo estamos bromeando. —El moreno se dejó caer a su lado.

—Porque la química entre ustedes dos es impresionante, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaba parado aquí. Amigo, verlos coquetear fue incómodo. —Las excusas se le atoraron en la humillación.

—No es así… —La suavidad en tan toscas facciones le pareció impropia.

—Ash, jamás te había visto tan feliz como ahora. —Esas palabras fueron su balde de agua fría—. ¿Sabes? Siempre sentí que odiabas este pueblo. —Él dejó los lentes de sol al costado del árbol—. Aunque no lo creas eso me preocupaba mucho.

Cierto…

Él se enfocó tanto en aborrecer a Cape Cod que se olvidó de su mejor amigo, ambos eran niños cuando esta tragedia ocurrió, a pesar de no haberlo podido rescatar él nunca dejó su lado, ni siquiera cuando murió su hermano y su papá lo vendió. Shorter Wong fue el pilar que lo mantuvo cuerdo durante esa infancia robada.

—Eres idiota. —Tal vez sí podían brotar flores en un cementerio de espinas.

—Seguramente. —El más alto se dejó caer contra el tronco—. Pero como la voz de la experiencia siento que es mi deber moral aconsejarte sobre Eiji. —La altanería con la que el rubio alzó una ceja liberó la tensión.

—¿La voz de la experiencia? —Él asintió—. ¿Por esa cosa? —El horror con el que apuntó a Yut-Lung Lee lo hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Lo culpaba? Cada vez que hablaban él le mostraba sus colmillos.

—¡No hables así sobre mi futuro esposo! —Que le golpease la nuca le destrozó el ego—. Y sigue siendo más experiencia de la que tú tienes. —Él rodó los ojos, tenía razón.

—Bien, lo siento, pero él te tuvo de tramoyista toda la mañana. —El sudor le goteó desde la frente hacia el cuello.

—Lo que sea por verlo feliz. —Ser diseñador en ese pueblo maldito era un sueño tan ridículo como estudiar medicina—. Pero deberías atreverte con él, se nota que ambos se gustan y se hacen felices.

—¿Aunque yo sea malo para él? —Ver al poderoso Ash Lynx encogido sobre el pasto le recordó a sus días de escuela, cuando él era un niño destrozado por la negligencia y sus compañeros ignoraban sus moretones. En el fondo no había cambiado ¿verdad?

—Aunque seas un tonto incapaz de valorarte a ti mismo. —Su sonrisa electrizó la mañana. Él deseaba sentirse así, sin embargo, encontrarse con esas obsidianas lo forzaba a comprender lo descompuesto que estaba. Porque Eiji Okumura era tan bueno…

—Ya terminamos. —Y él no se parecía en nada—. Vamos a tener que contratar a Arthur para la cámara pero la línea de diseño está completa. —Esa mueca de desagrado le resultó hilarante.

—¿Por qué él? —El pandillero tenía una reputación repleta de espinas en ese pueblo.

—Es el único con un estudio de fotografía acá. —Yut-Lung Lee se encogió de hombros antes de apoyarse sobre el japonés.

—Si ya acabaron vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre. —El retumbar en el estómago del policía confirmó sus palabras.

—Adelántense ustedes, yo tengo que ir a otro lugar. —La decepción que se posó en el rostro del periodista le rompió el corazón—. Nos vemos en casa. —No obstante, él necesitaba ponerse un alto.

Porque los asesinos eran incapaces de amar.

La situación era delirante. El rubio se había puesto en cada escenario mental tratando de dimensionar las grietas en su cordura, su conclusión más lógica era que su mente se había fragmentado, no haber completado la libreta lo arrastró al punto de la psicosis en donde convivía con dos voces: una enferma y una sana, una que necesitaba saciar su apetito por matanzas y otra que suspiraba por el moreno. No era diferente a Barba Azul sino era capaz de controlarse, por eso debía arrancar a su girasol antes de que lo destrozara. Claro, eran solo teorías, sin embargo…

¿Qué más podía hacer?

El consultorio del doctor Meredith siempre se encontraba lleno, el hacinamiento era tan asqueroso como esa licencia clandestina, no obstante, la salud era un lujo en ese pueblo y el hospital más cercano quedaba a tres horas de distancia. Una mierda, un cigarrillo jugueteó entre sus dedos, él deseó que el tabaco lo matase antes de que la culpa lo carcomiese. ¡Oh! Pero los monstruos carecían de empatía y su talento era la deshumanización. No tenía sentido martirizarse por algo tan banal.

¿Verdad?

—¿Ash? —La voz del alcalde lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el papelillo se estampó contra una mancha de mugre bajo el asiento—. ¿Estás enfermo? —Unas cadavéricas ojeras opacaron su galantería. 

—Me he sentido un poco mal estos días… —Aquella sonrisa se le ancló en la tráquea.

—De verdad te estás esforzando por estudiar medicina, ¿no es así? —Lo era, sin embargo, aún no le respondían, no importaba que tan inteligente él fuese, la realidad era cruel para los huérfanos de la sociedad—. Me siento orgulloso. —Él sonrió. Quizás si Max Lobo hubiese sido su papá él no estaría tan destrozado.

—No me tengas tan altas expectativas, viejo. —Tal vez si hubiese tenido una mamá alguien habría escuchado su llanto en lugar de golpearlo—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —Pero no.

A nadie le importaba un bastardo extraviado.

—Un compañero de clase contagió a Michael, estoy esperando que él y Jessica salgan de la consulta. —Tal vez en otra vida él podría ser feliz o quizás el destino funcionaba como una especie de ruleta rusa trucada donde él era siempre condenado.

—Es raro verte actuar tan responsable. —El más alto se acarició la nuca avergonzado—. Pero luces agotado, ¿el trabajo te trata mal? —El ambiente se llenó de tensión bajo el peso de la verdad.

—Es por Barba Azul. —Los medios le atribuían esas matanzas a su difunto predecesor—. Ya van tres chicos desde que apareció. —La frustración con la que se presionó el entrecejo le erizó la sangre.

—¿Cómo están tan seguros de que es él? —Haber escuchado al japonés no era suficiente confirmación.

—Porque el patrón es el mismo. —Él necesitaba ser odiado para seguir respirando—. Son hombres jóvenes, la única diferencia es que ahora deja los cuerpos a simple vista, pero el método es el mismo, la marca…es él. —La única persona que conocía los rituales obsesivos de ese psicópata era Ash Lynx.

—Ya veo. —Que escalofriante era lo real que se estaba tornando su hipótesis. ¿Había enloquecido?

—Las cosas no parecen estar yendo bien para Cape Cod. —Sin embargo, él no podía culparse. Haber tenido que sobrevivir en semejante infierno acabaría con la cordura de cualquiera, se daba crédito por haberse mantenido con vida—. Deberías tener cuidado, Ash. —Sus puños temblaron sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Preocupado por mí? —En el fondo se odiaba por no haber muerto.

—Eres joven, guapo y vives aislado, claro que me preocupas.

—¿Ahora me estás coqueteando? ¿Qué pensará la anciana? —Las cejas del castaño temblaron. Aunque adoraba al pequeño Aslan no entendía cuando se comportaba de esa manera. Era violento ese autodesprecio, por más que él lo tratase de ocultar la soledad en esos jades era abrumadora.

—¿Qué pensará tu novio? —Pero desde la llegada del aludido algo cambió dentro de Ash Lynx, su florecer era evidente. El sonrojo que se posó en esas pálidas mejillas fue su confirmación—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él te gusta! —Que él se encogiese sobre el asiento le pareció adorable. Por fin alguien aprendió a amar las espinas de esa rosa. 

—No tienes que andarlo gritando. —Él chasqueó la lengua como berrinche, en el fondo él seguía siendo el pequeño hermano de Griffin. La desolación en su mirada lo forzó a morderse la lengua.

—¿Ash? —El nombrado no pudo alzar el mentón.

—Él se irá pronto. —Si esto era lo correcto no debería dolerle tanto.

—Oh… —Max no encontró las palabras para consolarlo—. ¿Se va de regreso a Nueva York?

—Algo así. —Él se levantó cuando escuchó el llamado de la secretaria—. Bueno, yo solo vine a recoger algo. Nos vemos, viejo. —Para el mayor esa imagen fue paralizante. La añoranza atrapada en esos jades trazó grietas sobre su alma. Lo lamentaba por Griffin Callenreese, él no pudo cumplir su promesa y proteger a tan delicado amanecer.

Pero las disculpas no servían y los traumas afilaban las espinas.

Encontrar al japonés escribiendo en el comedor le llenó el alma de armonía, que él frunciese los labios y moviese la nariz frustrado mientras tomaba notas debió ser la imagen más adorable que alguna vez se plasmó. Pero ese girasol estaba envenenando su campo de rosas, mientras más pasaba a su lado más asquerosa se tornaba su historia. Además, si no completaba esa libreta esos asesinatos no se detendrían.

—¿Estás ayudando a Shorter? —La sonrisa que él trazó fue una oda para la libertad. Eiji Okumura era la definición de una belleza etérea. 

—Sí, como tengo bastante información sobre Barba Azul intento apoyar a la policía pero las cosas se sienten raras en este caso. —El rubio tomó una de las píldoras de clonazepam que Meredith le vendió antes de acercarse—. No sé, algo está fuera de lugar. —Que el rubio apoyase el mentón sobre su hombro le llenó el vientre de mariposas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Cuando la pureza de las obsidianas se fundió con lo veleidoso del jade él aprovechó para dejar caer la pastilla dentro del café. Pese a ser un antidepresivo también funcionaba como somnífero.

—Una corazonada. —Esto era todo, él trataría de hacerlo lo menos cruel que pudiese ser, él lo mataría y nunca más sería testigo de tan sublime sonrisa—. ¿Estás bien? —La ternura con la que el japonés acunó sus mejillas lo quebró un poco más.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —El más bajo se dio vueltas para quedar de frente.

—Ash… —La gentileza de esas yemas le resultó adictiva—. Estás llorando. —Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso. Porque maldición, él no estaba completo sin Eiji Okumura y ya no podía hacer nada. ¿Cómo volver a estar perdido cuando fue encontrado?

—Lo siento, es que no me han respondido por lo de la universidad, ha sido mucho. —Sus piezas terminaron de caer en esa habitación.

—Ellos se lo pierden. —Que terrible fue que el moreno rompiese su propio corazón para extenderle su mitad—. Está bien, yo te puedo mantener con mi carrera de modelo. —Estúpido ¿verdad? Él lo estaba haciendo reír cuando estaba a punto de ser asesinado. Él presionó sus párpados con fuerza, la ferocidad con la que se aferró al periodista le revolvió los latidos.

—Serás un modelo guapo. —Eiji Okumura desprendía el mismo aroma que los girasoles—. Harás muchas cosas importantes en tu vida.

—¿Por qué suena como si te estuvieses despidiendo? —Porque esos brazos eran distintos a los que lo agredieron. Él era cálido, dulce, tierno y seguro. Sí, este era su espacio de confianza plena, este era su momento para ser humano.

—Pasé demasiado tiempo lejos de ti, _onii-chan_. —Él se tuvo que morder la boca con violencia para no gritar cuando lo vio tomar un sorbo de la taza—. La cafeína no es buena para ti, deberías dejarla.

—¿Preocupado por mí? —No obstante, el terco se acabó hasta la última gota del líquido—. Eso es lindo.

Fue cosa de minutos para que cayese en los brazos de Morfeo.

Él despertó confundido, su cabeza punzaba como si la hubiesen golpeado, su rostro se había marcado con las teclas del computador, él bostezó antes de frotarse los párpados, debió estar muy cansado para caer así.

—¿Ash?

Su corazón se estrujó con terror cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la sala, las ventanas estaban quebradas, los estantes se habían caído, los muebles se dieron vuelta, un huracán parecía haber allanado su hogar. El alma se le fue cuando contempló un pequeño bulto tembloroso entre cristales y sangre. La imagen le revolvió las entrañas, la vulnerabilidad con la que el imponente Ash Lynx estaba sollozando fue violenta.

—¿Ash? —El nombrado retrocedió contra la pared cuando escuchó su voz—. ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Entraron a robar? —Pero el contrario no pudo articular más que llanto.

—Lo siento. —La suavidad con la que rodeó al rubio lo forzó a tiritar—. Lo lamento mucho. —El japonés no entendía tan desmesurado dolor, sin embargo, esto también lo hería. Él debió sentirse tan abandonado para estarse disculpando en esta situación, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar entre ellos dos para limpiar sus pecados. Una persona tan pura no debería sufrir esto.

Ridículo ¿no?

Ash Lynx era mucho más grande, inteligente y fuerte que él, sin embargo, él sentía que debía protegerlo. ¿Protegerlo de qué? Tal vez de su futuro, de ese destino que lo estaba arrastrando lejos de él, como si fuese una inundación.

—No fue tu culpa. —El rubio se aferró con desesperación al periodista. ¿Cuántas veces él suplicó para que alguien le diese esas palabras?—. No podrías haber hecho nada.

—Pero no pude hacerlo… —Cuando él trató de matar la japonés prefirió morir antes que perderlo.

—No necesitas protegerme siempre, también puedo cuidar de ti. —Y esas palabras terminaron de destrozarlo. Ash Lynx odiaba ser tocado porque su cuerpo era una maldita prisión, sin embargo, con Eiji Okumura eso no fue así. Él no sintió rechazo, ni temor, ni desagrado, al contrario, él quiso sumergirse entre esos brazos para no apartarse jamás—. Deberíamos ir al hospital, estás herido.

—Pero tú estás bien y eso es todo lo que me importa. —Cuando se miraron a los ojos él se permitió ser vulnerable—. Lo lamento… —Él fue ese niño cuya infancia mancharon.

—¿Por qué te sigues disculpando? —La determinación con la que entrelazó sus manos le quitó el aire.

—Porque me gustas. —¿Qué tan feroz debió ser el asalto para que él se desbordase así?

—¿Yo? —Dio igual.

—Sí. —Lo único que le importó en esos instantes fue acunarlo—. Lo siento, sé que no era lo que estabas buscando en Cape Cod, pero… —El moreno lo silenció con una sonrisa, sí, esa clase de sonrisa que le robaba la beldad a las mismas estrellas.

—También me gustas Ash. —Tanta felicidad no podía estar bien para alguien como él.

El asesino y el niño atormentado, la voz enferma y la voz sana, el lince hambriento y la presa aterrada. ¿Él podría aceptarlos a ambos?

La única certeza que tuvo fue que Eiji Okumura era diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo recién vamos en la mitad del fic les digo, saquen teorías pero no se casen con ninguna porque faltan muchas cosas aún, esto recién empieza.
> 
> Pero bueno, para Ash a fin de cuentas fue inevitable, porque lo quiera o no, Eiji lo hace sentir mucho más humano y eso es abrumador.
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la otra semana.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	7. Julio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Una semana sin actualizar para mí es como una eternidad, tengo mucho donde ponerme al día.
> 
> Espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!

—¿Es posible? —El bolígrafo cesó contra la libreta. 

—Lo es. —Sus manos se removieron con parsimonia sobre su regazo, sus zapatillas se arrastraron contra las elegantes alfombras de la consulta, la estridencia de la ciudad se había colado junto a la luz por la cortina.

—Ya veo. —Nueva York era una sinestesia realmente molesta—. Entonces estaba en lo correcto.

—Es una teoría bastante interesante, Ash. —Ibe dejó su libreta sobre una mesita de caoba—. La mente tiene un sinfín de mecanismos para protegerse.

—Siguiendo con esa idea… —La funda de cuerina chirrió cuando él se inclinó—. ¿Puede un asesino matar a otros sin saberlo? —El terapeuta se acarició el mentón, el sonido que escapó entre la barba y sus yemas fue rasposo e infernal.

—Explícate un poco más. —Las neuronas del rubio chispearon frente al súbito caos.

—Imagina que existe un asesino que necesita terminar con una libreta donde tiene anotadas a sus víctimas. Él siente que está forzado a matar porque tiene que acabar con un ciclo enfermizo en el que _alguien_ lo encerró. —Ibe se mantuvo sereno mientras escuchaba, el aroma de la consulta a pesar de ser ligero, a él le resultó sofocante.

—Seguramente lo está copiando de su predecesor.

—Supongamos que él escoge una víctima para su acto final pero no puede acabar con ella. —Las manos se le crisparon sobre los muslos, el rostro del periodista suspendió desde su locura hasta su cordura—. ¿Él puede matar cuando no está consciente para satisfacer esa compulsión? —El castaño se frotó el entrecejo por lo que le pareció una eternidad.

—Puede hacerlo, hay decenas de explicaciones lógicas para que eso suceda. —El asiático empezó a numerar con sus dedos—. Puede ser pérdida del juicio de realidad, alguna disociación, un trastorno de personalidad o un simple mecanismo de defensa, se han visto casos así en la vida real, aunque suelen abundar más en la ficción. —Bastaron esas palabras para que él se profesase condenado.

—Gracias por confirmármelo. —Así que era verdad, él había enloquecido por culpa de unos ojos de ensueño y unos labios coquetos.

—Aunque lo importante es recordar que solo son hipótesis, no puedes darlo por sentado y dejar de investigar. —Su atención pendió entre los diplomas del terapeuta hacia su desfile de novelas—. Cielos, cada año ponen más difíciles los requisitos para ingresar a la universidad, hiciste bien en consultarme. 

—Si, estaba bastante acomplejado por el caso que nos dieron en el examen. 

Aprovechando su visita a la universidad de Nueva York, él engañó a Ibe para que lo ayudase a desentrañar su mente bajo la fachada de entrevista. Los asesinatos no solo habían aumentado su frecuencia de manera espantosa durante este mes, también se habían vuelto grotescos, casi morbosos. Aunque el _modus operandi_ se mantenía fiel a quien fue Barba Azul, la policía lo describió como una masacre. Cada vez que eso ocurría él encontraba prendas de las víctimas en su cabaña o despertaba empapado de escarlata entremezclada con suciedad. Haberlo mantenido oculto de su pareja fue una hazaña, no obstante, ya no podía seguirlo negando.

Él no quería matar a Eiji Okumura.

Él no podía hacerlo.

—Ibe… —El periodista era tan amable que él ya no sabía qué hacer—. ¿Es posible para un asesino enamorarse? —Vapor le escapó de las orejas cuando musitó aquello, la nariz le ardió, las piernas le temblaron. ¿Amor? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

—Me estás preguntando por una gama infinita de personalidades, los asesinos no se pueden encasillar en un solo perfil. —Recordando la pasantía que realizó con la policía, él prosiguió—. Hay varios casos de vida doble si a eso te refieres.

—¿Vida doble? —La perplejidad en el rostro del americano le pareció dulce. Ash casi nunca sonreía, aunque en verdad era hermoso, siempre llevaba una expresión severa. Dentro de esos ojos verdes casi no quedaba nada del hermanito de Griffin.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, un buen asesino es quien menos esperas. Ellos se ven tan _normales_ como tú y yo, tienen familias, son vecinos amables, suelen ser pilares en su comunidad.

—Eso es pura fachada.

—Puede ser. —El moreno se encogió de hombros—. O tal vez no, hay homicidas que formaron familias y juraron amarlas, después de todo los asesinos en serie más estudiados tienen un nivel de empatía más alto de lo normal, se supone que eso los hace buenos para la labor. Aunque hay otra teoría que dice que no pueden sentirla, todo es relativo en la psicología. —El rubio dejó escapar un silbido de asombro.

—No lo sabía. —El golpeteo de la puerta puso final a esa improvisada reunión, Ibe suspiró, el paciente de las cuatro había llegado y el trabajo tenía que continuar.

—Fue un gusto verte, Ash. —El terapeuta le ofreció un apretón de manos—. Cuando Max me dijo que vendrías a Nueva York tuve que invitarte, lamento no haberte podido acompañar a cenar o algo así. —Él lo recibió.

—Hiciste más que suficiente. —Un cosquilleo retumbó dentro de su pecho—. Además regresaré ahora, alguien me está esperando en casa. —Que terrible fue pronunciar la realidad.

—Felicidades. —El periodista le arrancó el corazón antes de que tuviese oportunidad para defenderse.

Él se dedicó a refinar su hipótesis en el autobús, el viaje era largo y necesitaba idear un plan.

Él sonrió, las gotas de rocío se deslizaron por la ventanilla mientras Nueva York era engullido por la oscuridad. Probablemente todo esto era como en la película «fragmentado» y él había desarrollado otra personalidad para protegerse y así poder saciar su sed sin interferir con su romance. Tal vez había un Chris Winston que mataba hambriento por venganza, quizás existía una Barbara que lo travestía de enfermera para masacrar el hospital. Él suspiró. Sumirse en la locura era una sensación mucho más lúcida a lo que él imaginó. No fue una pérdida violenta de la realidad como Hollywood lo vendía, fue calmada y progresiva. O a lo mejor él estaba dopado, amarrado a la camilla de un hospital psiquiátrico y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Maldición.

Pero había otra posibilidad que él no quería explorar: que lo estuviesen inculpando. Él _necesitaba_ ser el culpable, porque Ash Lynx se odiaba a sí mismo. Era asqueroso despertar para encontrarse con la imagen de Barba Azul incrustada en las pupilas, los recuerdos eran pesadillas mortíferas, tener que sostener esa fachada lo había arrastrado a un abismo de agonía. Los párpados le temblaron mientras su nuca se hundía en el respaldo.

¿Eiji lo seguiría mirando con esa dulce expresión cuando supiese la verdad?

—Claro que no. —La tonada de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, él se frotó el entrecejo antes de atender.

—¿Ya vienes de regreso? —La voz de su mejor amigo despertó a sus neuronas, como si recién estuviese tomando consciencia de quién era y lo que había ocurrido, él miró Cape Cod por la ventana.

—Si, ya casi llego al terminal. —El tiempo era arena entre sus dedos cuando se trataba de atormentarse.

—Ven a la estación de policía, todos estamos aquí.

—¿Por qué? —Él se aplaudió al haber contenido su tartamudeo, no podía levantar sospechas, no cuando tenía _algo_ que perder.

—Mientras los chicos estaban en su sesión de fotografías, ellos encontraron un cadáver, los están interrogando. —Él solo se percató de lo mucho que significaba el japonés cuando miró su reflejo.

—Lo entiendo. —Él no sabía que podía verse tan _humano_ —. Llegaré en un par de minutos. —El policía le colgó, una tonta sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios al mirar su fondo de pantalla, Eiji se veía realmente adorable cuando recién despertaba. Así estuvo seguro, él había enloquecido…

De amor.

Se volvieron pareja luego de confesarse, era terrible como la felicidad lo inundaba cada vez que vislumbraba esas obsidianas, era como si Eiji Okumura fuese su sinónimo de paz, tanto las pesadillas como la muerte eran más llevaderas cuando se tomaban de las manos. Fue macabra la velocidad con la que se tornó adicto a sus besos, a pesar de aborrecer el contacto, el moreno se las había ingeniado para derrumbar una barrera tanto física como emocional, él era completamente vulnerable bajo las alas de la libertad. Ese psicópata tenía razón, la inocencia era un arma mortífera.

Mentirse fue inútil, él emprendió un viaje frenético hacia la estación, porque saber que el periodista podía estar herido o asustado fue más violento que cualquier temor.

Apenas sus ojos pudieron contemplar la silueta de su amante el mundo volvió a tener sentido, el primer paso que dio fue torpe, el segundo desesperado, con el tercero él lo atrajo hasta sus brazos. Cuando pudo sentirlo contra su pecho los colores se profesaron aún más vivos, la música mucho más dulce y el pasado se le esfumó como cenizas al aire. 

—¿Estás bien? —El japonés tembló cuando Ash le acarició el cabello, electricidad le recorrió desde la espina dorsal hasta el corazón.

—Lo estoy. —Él correspondió la caricia, aunque ellos habían encontrado el cadáver, su novio lucía mucho más afligido en estos momentos. Un carraspeo histérico no fue lo suficiente para separarlos.

—No fuimos nosotros quienes lo vieron. —Yut-Lung Lee se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho antes de rodar los ojos—. Arthur lo encontró, lo están entrevistando ahora. —El azabache odiaba lo empalagosos que se habían vuelto esos dos, ellos eran una pareja adorablemente asquerosa.

—Y no ha sido de mucha utilidad. —Shorter se aflojó la corbata mientras se incorporaba a la recepción—. Ya van cuatro casos esta semana, no podemos seguir así. —Él dejó su sombrero de lado, la violencia con la que se alzó el mohicano fue graciosa.

—Si esto fuese Nueva York armarían un escándalo gigantesco por el asesino, pero como es Cape Cod les da igual, somos ganado para los jodidos medios. —Al parecer el americano no era el único que aborrecía su pueblo—. ¿Tú no estabas en una entrevista universitaria?

—¿Para qué? Es obvio que me van a rechazar. —A pesar de ser brillante y obtener puntajes desmesurados cuando las instituciones se enteraban de su estatus económico, él era rechazado. Este era un mundo donde quienes nacían en la miseria se ahogaban en ella.

—Son unos idiotas, tú podrías trabajar en la estrella de la muerte si quisieras —Las risas hicieron eco por las paredes del cuartel. Definitivamente el encanto Wong no estaba entre sus neuronas.

—Shorter tiene razón, no te deprimas. —Cuando esos grandes ojos cafés lo encontraron, él cambió. Era como si fuese una persona distinta ante la presencia del japonés, o tal vez siempre fue así pero nunca se lo permitieron.

—Gracias. —Él tomó la mano de su pareja para besarla—. En casa me puedes consolar, _onii-chan_. —La estridencia del sonrojo no se hizo de esperar.

—¡Lo sabía! —Yut-Lung Lee extendió su palma con satisfacción—. Me debes cien dólares, cariño. —El aludido suspiró, tendría que comerse el heno de las vacas para sobrevivir hasta fin de mes. 

—¿Qué se supone que apostaron? —El de cabellos largos victoreó al recibir su paga.

—Cuando conocimos a Eiji, yo aposté que ustedes terminarían siendo una pareja asquerosa. —El nombrado enrojeció hasta las orejas—. Mientras que Shorter apostó que Ash sería rechazado.

—¿Apostaste en mi contra? —La indignación en la voz del rubio le resultó feroz—. Vaya amigo.

—No es nada personal. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Pero cuando miras a Eiji se te cae la baba.

—¡Shorter!

—¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! —El rostro se le incineró por culpa de la vergüenza—. Una vez te caíste del caballo por quedártele mirando y cuando te ayudó le preguntaste si acaso era un ángel. —Su poca dignidad le impidió mirar a su novio.

—¡Recuerdo eso! Caíste en un charco de mierda. —Las burlas de Yut-Lung Lee no se hicieron de esperar —. Te veías patético. 

—Muy gracioso. —El descaro de las risas fue fastidioso—. Lamento no poder quedarme a mi festival de humillación, pero debo atender el comedor, hace semanas no me hago cargo de mi negocio. —El policía estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, las luces en el cuartel eran tan viejas que crujieron con el movimiento.

—Deberías, esas pobres chicas solo van para verte. —El americano dejó caer su palma sobre la cintura de su amante—. Quebrarías sino fueses guapo. —La picardía en esa sonrisa le erizó la piel.

—Gracias por el cumplido pero no eres mi tipo, Shorter.

Lo único que Jim Callenreese le heredó fue ese asqueroso negocio, él aborrecía tanto al lugar como a los comensales, era una cuna de chismes punteados de veneno. Grotesco. Como si fuese poco, ese nido de ratas era un constante recordatorio para su impotencia, él tenía un coeficiente intelectual sobrehumano, era tan injusto que le negasen las oportunidades por culpa de su situación. Si su padre hubiese hecho un buen trabajo él no sería un hombre tan traumatizado, pero no, fue mucho más fácil resguardarse en la negligencia y comportarse como un borracho de mierda. Porque no hubo cama lo suficientemente grande para que él se refugiase de ese monstruo. Claro que él acabaría siendo un resentido. ¿Cómo no serlo cuando eso fue todo lo que conoció?

¿Cómo abandonar las sombras si era parte de ellas?

Que ironía más torcida fue haberse enamorado de la luz.

El comedor se encontraba repleto de chicas y borrachos de segunda, Ash no tuvo que decirle palabra alguna para que él se ofreciese a ayudar, le gustaba sentirse de utilidad para su pareja, además la investigación que estaba llevando al lado de Shorter era un rotundo fracaso. Había algo _extraño_ en este caso. El japonés solo comprendió el legendario encanto del rubio cuando vio a una multitud de mujeres acribillándolo de coqueteos, a pesar de responderles con una sonrisa amable, él lucía incómodo. Odiaba admitirlo, sin embargo, él era sublime. Todo un Adonis.

—Oye chico, te estoy hablando. —Una de las clientas se le acercó mientras limpiaba la barra—. Tú vives junto a Ash, ¿no es así? —El movimiento del trapo cesó bajo el golpetear de las uñas postizas, esa chica era demasiado refinada para el trabajo de campo.

—Así es. —El moreno no quería sonar descortés, Cape Cod llevaba meses haciéndole la ley del hielo porque aborrecía a los extranjeros. Pueblo chico, infierno grande ¿verdad?

—Entonces debes saber el tipo de mujeres que le gustan. —Lo filoso de esa sonrisa le trabó los nervios—. ¿Podrías decírmelo? —Él no pudo tragar, no pretendía meter en problemas a su novio, la homofobia abundaba en esas pintorescas cabañas, ser un secreto de clóset debía ser suficiente.

—¿No lo sabes? —Fue Ash quien interrumpió al salir de la cocina—. Yo y esta belleza somos una pareja recién casada. —Como si fuese natural él acomodó su mano dentro del bolsillo trasero del japonés—. ¿No es así, _sweetie_?

—¿L-Lo somos? —El verano danzó sobre las mejillas del periodista, hasta las orejas le calcinaron.

—Sí, estamos planeando tener hijos, pero aún somos muy jóvenes. —La mueca de esa mujer fue una oda para la perplejidad—. Por ahora solo queremos un perro. —Era una competencia para ver quién tenía el sonrojo más violento en el local. El rubio no lo diría pero estaba muerto de la risa.

—¡Lo siento! No lo sabía… —Ella era la última clienta de esa noche—. Hacen una pareja adorable. —La chica dejó un billete sobre la barra antes de salir con la dignidad a medias. La expresión que su amante le regaló no tuvo precio, su placer culpable era fastidiarlo.

—Así que… —Las luces parpadearon con pereza bajo el bamboleo de las cortinas—. ¿Quién se embarazará entre nosotros dos? ¿Tú o yo? —Él amaba seguirle el juego, la química era una sinestesia peligrosa con la confianza que se profesaban.

—Tú por supuesto, _onii-chan._ —El entrecejo le tiritó.

—Eres un descarado.

—¿Yo? —La inocencia con la que preguntó aquello fue fastidiosa—. Claro que no.

—Tu mano sigue en mi bolsillo. —La galantería con la que lo acercó le robó la respiración, tener a un hombre tan atractivo de cerca paralizaría a su corazón.

—Sí, pero con vergüenza. —Estallar en carcajadas fue inminente, aquellos delgados brazos le rodearon el cuello, la ternura del tacto fue eléctrica, embriagadora y adictiva.

—Eres un idiota, Ash. —Con devoción el aludido le delineó las mejillas, él redefinía la belleza con solo una sonrisa. Los ojos de Eiji Okumura se hacían más transparentes cada segundo que pasaba—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a ordenar para que nos vayamos a casa? —Era como si esas obsidianas pudiesen contemplar los secretos más profanos de su alma, o quizás él solo anhelaba creer aquello.

—Qué propuesta más indecente. —Porque eso significaba que él lo aceptaba aunque fuese una abominación—. Me gusta. —Él sabía que no tenía derecho a ser feliz, desde que nació él aprendió a gritar para sobrevivir, no obstante, al ser arrullado por tan desmesurada calidez…

Él deseó cambiar.

Su novio era un exagerado, como si realmente hiciese la diferencia él se dedicó a limpiar cada rincón de esa mugrienta pocilga, una tonta sonrisa tembló en su boca, Eiji Okumura tenía la increíble habilidad para sentir la última y desesperada señal de auxilio que las personas enviaban, seguramente esa fue la razón por la que acabó embelesado. El optimismo con el que ordenó la bodega fue contagioso, él era más que un grotesco asesino cuando estaba a su lado, él solo era _él._

—¿Este eres tú? —Entre las cajas de cartón su amante encontró una fotografía que había perjurado pérdida. El inútil de su padre ni siquiera se pudo deshacer bien de sus hijos.

—Lo soy. —La aspereza del marco le hirió los dedos—. Pensé que Jim había tirado todo esto. —Su boca trepido cuando vio a su hermano mayor, no tenía ninguna imagen con la cual memorarlo—. Él era Griffin. —Él cayó de rodillas junto a las cajas, ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de su cara? 

—Es una imagen linda. —Aunque estaba vistiendo ese maldito uniforme de béisbol él no pudo sentir más que ternura hacia la instantánea. Esta fue la única persona que lo quiso proteger de la crueldad.

—Lo es. —Los ojos le ardieron al contemplar tan dichosa sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? Mi papá sospechaba de lo que ocurría en el equipo de béisbol… —Las cuerdas vocales se le atoraron en un nudo, sus manos trepidaron contra el cristal—. Él trató de venderme al entrenador, la cantidad que le ofrecieron fue obscena.

—¿Qué? —Él no pudo apartar su atención de ese recuerdo, gotas de pena limpiaron el polvo del rostro de Griffin, él sonrió, su hermano fue todo un galante, seguramente hubieron filas de chicas buscando conquistarlo. 

—Supongo que esas cosas no pasan en Japón… —Los pedazos de su corazón lo desgarraron desde adentro—. Mi hermano mayor fue la única persona que me trató de defender, él me dijo que yo era valioso. —Él dejó de lado el cuadro—. Y murió tratando de salvarme. Tonto ¿no?

—Ash… —Cuando alzó el mentón el tiempo se detuvo—. Lo lamento. —Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, el sonido de su llanto desgarrador le partió el corazón, acaso todo eso…—. ¡Lamento no haber estado ahí! —¿Era su culpa?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eras un mocoso a esa edad.

—¡Aun así! —El moreno presionó con violencia sus párpados, sus lamentos se deslizaron con frustración hacia su mentón—. Debiste sentirte muy solo. —Y él no lo entendió—. Lo siento. —Esta era la primera vez que alguien podía vislumbrar con una transparencia garrafal su dolor.

—Eiji… —El nombrado lo atrajo hacia sus brazos.

—Ya nunca más tendrás que pasar por eso, eres valioso Ash, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido. —El calor de las lágrimas se agolpó en sus propias mejillas, sus palmas se contrajeron sobre la espalda de su novio. Sin importar que tan fuerte él gritase o suplicase nunca lo habían escuchado.

—¿Tan guapo soy? —Él no podía matar al único retazo de luz que alumbraba su campo de espinas.

—No solo tu rostro, idiota. —El más bajo lo sostuvo como si fuese porcelana frágil—. Hablo de tu alma. —No hubo más que ternura incondicional en esas caricias. Él se permitió acunar. Era como si esos delgados brazos hubiesen sido hechos para sostenerlo.

—¿Yo te seguiría gustando aunque hubiese hecho algo malo? —La idea era ridícula, hace algunos meses él estaba planeando su asesinato—. Algo realmente malo. —Él no aspiraba a profesarse completo por el japonés, sin embargo, esta calidez era rebosante.

—Lo haría, sin importar lo que fuese. —Pero necesitaba detener los asesinatos, debía acabar con esa jodida libreta, él tenía que ser un digno sucesor para Barba Azul o su mente lo destruiría.

—Vámonos a casa. —Nada de eso le importó entre los brazos de Eiji Okumura.

Que alguien tan hermoso llorase por su culpa le hizo pensar que aún tenía salvación.

Tal vez él no era un monstruoso lince, quizás solo era un gatito abandonado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidades y anuncios.
> 
> Primero: Hay varias teorías sobre los asesinos seriales, una de ellas explica que ellos tienen tanto la amígdala como el sistema límbico más activado, por ende la empatía, pero como todo en psicología es relativo porque no es correcto meter a todos en el mismo saco, otra dice todo lo contrario, son personas parasitarias que carecen de empatía. A fin de cuentas son solo teorías y no se ha podido estudiar mucho por razones obvias de falta de sujetos. 
> 
> Segundo: Ninguno de los trastornos o condiciones mencionadas por Ibe son irreversibles. El trabajo de un terapeuta es potenciar los recursos de un paciente y creer en el cambio, los trastornos no son etiquetas, ni se deben reducir las personas a eso, con apoyo, resiliencia y con un tratamiento personalizado, se puede tener una optima calidad de vida. Esto no lo digo por Ash, lo digo para informar más sobre esas condiciones un tanto extrañas. Por ejemplo, me es muy común escuchar que la esquizofrenia es la enfermedad de los locos y eso me molesta. No, no lo es, de hecho tiene varias etapas que son cíclicas y es en cierto momento de pick donde pueden aparecer alucinaciones o delirios, pero con el tratamiento farmacológico correcto esto se logra controlar bien. Todo depende del grado y la severidad de la condición. Ya, me desahogue, pero me molesta leer esas cosas porque esta mal estigmatizar así.
> 
> Tercero: Anuncio de utilidad publica, me atrase un buen con este fic, entonces les tengo la desagradable noticia de que lo actualizare a diario porque cuando inicio un reto lo debo acabar. 
> 
> Así que nos vemos mañana con el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> ¡Se me cuidan!


	8. Agosto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Se supone que este es mi fic corto y bonito, pero acabe sacando otro capítulo largo, perdón, pero me justifico, este es el primer mes centrado en Eiji, había mucho que contar.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—Podemos comenzar. —La grabadora chirrió tras apretar el botón.

—Bien. —Sus piernas se removieron contra la silla de madera, aunque el salón de clases no era muy diferente a los que habían en Japón, el lugar le gatilló un escalofrío.

—¿Podría decirme su nombre?

—Blanca. —El movimiento cesó, la tinta del bolígrafo dejó un charco contra sus notas, él se mordió el labio, constipado.

—El verdadero. —La sonrisa que el ruso le arrojó le electrizó la espina dorsal.

—Sergei Varishkov. —Él hizo su mejor esfuerzo para seguirle la pronunciación. El tintineo de la luz en la grabadora lo impulsó a continuar—. Soy el director de esta escuela. —Su oficina era una habitación increíblemente simple, su atención pendió desde los estantes hasta sus notas.

—Usted se ha negado a ser entrevistado desde que Barba Azul reapareció. —La garganta se le llenó de picor, como si fuese alérgico a ese nombre, tal vez lo era—. ¿Qué lo ha hecho cambiar de parecer?

—El número de asesinatos. —El cuartel ya no podía mantener la tranquilidad en el pueblo, las protestas estaban fuera de control—. Además, hace tiempo quería hablar con usted. —El tiritar en esas lustrosas pupilas junto al curioso bamboleo de nariz le recordó a un conejo—. Eiji Okumura.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe? —Él no estaba tomando apuntes, sin embargo, no quería mirar a Blanca. Tanta seguridad le resultó abrumadora, casi turbia.

—Barba Azul murió hace diez años, quien está llevando a cabo los homicidios es un imitador. —La ligereza de la atmósfera sucumbió, sus pulmones se llenaron de brea tras esa confesión.

—¿Qué? —Él parpadeó, las luces en esa habitación estaban demasiado brillantes.

—¿No le pareció sospechoso que jamás investigaran las desapariciones de esos niños? ¿Ni siquiera sus familias? —Él no pudo seguir escribiendo ni fue capaz de mantener su fachada profesional—. Barba Azul no solo era un hombre respetado por la comunidad, él tenía conexiones con Dino Golzine. —El nombre del pederasta le erizó la piel, ese monstruo era conocido por venderle niños a los políticos y poseer una fortuna obscena. Él trató de contener una arcada. 

—No lo sabía… —Las entrañas se le revolvieron en putrefacción, la jaqueca lo golpeó.

—Era un secreto a viva voz, pero esos dos trabajaban juntos. —La serenidad con la que Blanca musitó aquello fue escalofriante—. Barba Azul seleccionaba y se llevaba a los niños mientras que Dino Golzine le ofrecía una generosa compensación tanto a las familias como a la policía. Era un negocio lucrativo—Las palabras de su novio lo abofetearon como un tifón.

—Mentira. —El llanto de Ash le hizo eco en la mente para romperla—. Nadie le haría eso a su propio hijo, es monstruoso.

—Supongo que esas cosas no suceden en Japón. —Él se quiso levantar, no obstante, las piernas le fallaron—. Tuviste una infancia bastante privilegiada, ¿no es así? —La libreta retumbó contra el suelo, la realidad se le volvió pesada.

—Yo… —Él amaba su profesión, a pesar de las constantes burlas él se metió a la escuela de periodismo porque creía en la verdad . La justicia era su salto inquebrantable por la libertad.

—La escuela estaba al tanto de la situación. —Como si se pudiese arrancar el corazón, él se arañó el pecho—. Ten cuidado con Ash Lynx, él es mi principal sospechoso. —Su novio era un niño pequeño cuando esto pasó, uno frágil y vulnerable, uno que necesito con desesperación de protección.

Pero nadie llegó.

—¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! —Él azotó la mesa con ferocidad, el ardor de las lágrimas se le agolpó en las mejillas—. Ellos no se podían defender de la crueldad adulta, tú eras su profesor. ¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo? —Las arrugas en su entrecejo hicieron a Blanca soltar una risa.

—No podía hacer nada si tenían comprado a todo el pueblo. —La facilidad con la que se limpió la sangre de las manos le pareció asquerosa, él negó, la impotencia en su llanto fue tan corrosiva que él temió gotear escarlata—. No puedo permitir que esto ocurra una segunda vez.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que culpar a Ash? —La formalidad fue lanzada a la mierda en esa reunión—. Si tú hubieses hecho tu trabajo, si tú lo hubieses protegido, él… —Sus uñas se incrustaron en las raíces del dolor, su amante despertaba atormentado cada maldita noche, él estaba tan quebrado que había perdido la cuenta de sus propios pedazos.

—Yo no fui el responsable de esas desapariciones, no te enfades conmigo. —Ash Lynx era un hombre atemorizante en Cape Cod, él infundía tanto respeto como temor. 

—Quizás. —Pero entre sus brazos él se desmoronaba como el niño desamparado que era—. Pero tu silencio te hace cómplice. —Y tal vez Eiji no era nadie para juzgar, en su carrera le habían inculcado tanto el temple como la neutralidad, sin embargo—. Me voy. —Él era un hombre enamorado.

—¿No quieres seguir con la entrevista? —El japonés apagó la grabadora—. Vaya, eso es poco profesional. —Lo que pasaba por la mente de ese sujeto era un enigma.

—Gracias por tu tiempo. —Metiendo sus cosas en su viejo bolso de tela, él salió de la habitación.

Solo cuando se tocó la frente él se percató de lo mucho que había sudado, la ácida sensación a descomposición seguía pendiendo entre su tráquea y su boca, su alma fue prisionera de un espasmo tras chocar con la vitrina de la escuela. Rabia. Él se tuvo que contener para no golpear el vidrio, los malditos tenían el descaro de exhibir al entrenador como si fuese un ídolo. Asqueroso. Esto era demasiado. Los niños no deberían esconderse debajo de la cama por terror a sus padres.

—¿Cómo te fue? —El gélido de una lata le acarició la mejilla, eso no fue lo suficiente para enfriarlo, esta era la primera vez que él odiaba a otro ser humano. 

—Dijo que Barba Azul estaba muerto y que tuviese cuidado con Ash. —Aún bajo esos gruesos lentes de sol, él pudo vislumbrar asombro genuino en sus ojos.

—Mierda. —La lata de soda escurrió tras ser abierta, deseando arrancarse el sabor a putrefacción el japonés bebió, este pueblo lo empezaba a marchitar por dentro.

—¿Ese incompetente siempre fue director? —La frustración en el periodista resultó enternecedora.

—Lo fue. —Así como él había luchado contra el negocio de su familia, Eiji se estaba esforzando por preservar la verdad sin sacrificar su humanidad—. Yo y Ash fuimos compañeros de clase… —Sus dedos delinearon las letras de la Coca-Cola, su espalda se dejó caer junto a la vitrina—. No éramos amigos en ese entonces, pero quería serlo. —Su risa fue amarga—. No, más bien necesitaba serlo.

—Shorter.

—Él se volvió problemático cuando murió Griffin, ¿sabes? Él solía llegar con moretones o hematomas a la escuela, nunca dejaba que lo tocaran o lo mirasen en los vestidores, yo pensé que era porque peleaba con buscapleitos como Arthur, pero… —Sus dedos deformaron el metal—. Debí hacerme su amigo antes. —Ash nunca le había contado lo que ocurrió con Barba Azul, sin embargo, no era necesario. Las reacciones del rubio eran suficientes para que él infiriese los traumas.

—Entiendo esa impotencia. —Ambos miraron la oficina del director como si estuviesen vacíos—. Pero eras un niño.

—Conozco a Ash desde los siete años, él preferiría hacerse daño a sí mismo antes que herir a un inocente, Blanca está diciendo pura mierda. —El periodista relajó sus hombros, sus manos se encontraban pegajosas por el refresco, el bolso le pesaba como si cargase con el infierno entero.

—Al menos estamos reuniendo testimonios. —Él se enredó en su flequillo—. Es un avance, Shorter.

—Supongo que sí. —Tal vez hubiese sido más fácil hacerle caso a su padre y unirse a la mafia china—. ¿Ahora te tienes que reunir con Yut? —Después de todo los _buenos_ eran quienes más sufrían.

—Sí, tenemos una sesión agendada a las seis. —El retumbar de la campana anunció el receso—. No tengo muchas ganas de sonreír y posar luego de esto, siento como si me hubiese arrollado un camión. —El policía dejó caer su brazo sobre los hombros de su compañero. Amar la justicia implicaba autodestrucción.

—Puedes hacerlo, él se animará al ver fotos de su esposa. —Eiji rodó los ojos, indignado—Aunque si quieres hacer otra clase de sesión puedo hablar con Yut y arreglarlo, el _ero cosplay_ es popular en Japón ¿verdad? —La picardía en su tono lo hizo golpearlo.

—¡Shorter! —El nombrado se acarició las costillas, así que los conejos también tenían garras.

—¿Qué? Nosotros avivamos la pasión así. —La imagen mental lo puso rojo hasta las orejas.

—No quería saberlo.

La noche se asentó en Cape Cod, aunque estaban dentro de un estudio de fotografía las luces imitaron la belleza del cielo a la perfección, el índigo bañó los reflectores azules mientras Yut-Lung Lee se colgaba con sensualidad de sus hombros. La mirada de Arthur era filosa pero suave, él ajustó las luces otra vez, la cámara emitió un ruido metálico anunciando un cambio de configuración, la respiración del azabache le erizó el cuello cuando un último flash fue plasmado. Finalmente habían acabado. Fue una ardua jornada laboral en donde tuvo que probarse un sinfín de diseños en busca de refinar el catálogo. Esto era moda de alta costura, sin duda su amigo desprendía talento.

—Eiji. —Arthur lo abordó antes de que se pudiese cambiar de ropa—. ¿Cómo estás? Parecías desconcentrado. —Un exhalo escapó con pesadumbre de su garganta.

—Tuve una entrevista con Blanca en la mañana y no salió bien… —Él se acarició el cuello, gotitas de sudor le cosquillearon desde el cabello hasta las yemas. Seguía enfadado.

—Tiene un carácter difícil, ¿no? —La brisa arremetió contra los ventanales para anunciar una tormenta.

—¿Fuiste su estudiante? —Él asintió.

—Cuando Ash y yo nos metíamos en pleitos él siempre le daba el favoritismo a tu novio. —Las mejillas le ardieron, aunque Cape Cod era cuna de homofobia y prejuicios, también habían personas como estas. Ese cariño era una bocanada de aire fresco en su cementerio de espinas.

—Ustedes se llevarían bien sino fuesen tan tercos. —La carcajada del fotógrafo fue sarcasmo puro.

—El idiota me rompió los dedos cuando tenía ocho años, no creo que eso pase. —Él se arremangó la camisa para mostrarle la cicatriz—. Pero no te hablaba para eso, quería saber si necesitabas un fotógrafo para tus artículos. —La sagacidad de la propuesta fue ferviente.

—¿Yo? —El vientre le cosquilleó, esta era la primera vez que lo tomaban en serio.

—Me gustan bastante tus columnas, se nota que eres un novato pero tienes pasión, quiero colaborar con ello, _samurai boy._ —Lo apenado de su sonrisa fue conmovedor. Supuso que era malo buscando seudónimos, siempre lo descubrían, en la facultad eso era motivo de mofas. 

—Gracias.

—¿Estás insinuando que no te pago lo suficiente? —La mirada de Yut-Lung Lee se apartó del monitor—. ¿Es eso, ingrato? —El fotógrafo chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro que sí. ¿No se supone que los Lee son una familia adinerada? —Sus dedos se crisparon contra el teclado, sus piernas temblaron sobre las botas de tacón.

—Ese apellido… —El reflejo de la pantalla fue hueco en sus ojos—. No está relacionado conmigo.

No volvieron a tocar el tema durante la sesión, Arthur se limitó a darle su tarjeta antes de seguir con el trabajo.

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando llegó a casa, sus pasos hicieron un eco macabro contra las roñosas tablas de madera, el aroma a cafeína le acarició la nariz, su mirada se paseó por el comedor, era una noche tranquila. Una torpe sonrisa coloreó sus latidos tras encontrar a su amante dormitando sobre la mesa, decenas de libros se hallaban bajo sus brazos, un hilo de saliva había empapado sus apuntes, que imagen más infantil, él lo removió con ternura.

—Te vas a enfermar si duermes aquí. —La bestialidad que fulguró en esos jades lo paralizó, como si recién estuviese procesando lo que ocurría él contuvo la respiración, su novio parecía un depredador listo para clavarle los colmillos.

—Eiji… —Las cejas le temblaron, en un instante Ash Lynx se convirtió en un gato manso—. Buenos días. —La galantería en esa sonrisa arremetió contra su corazón, el moreno tomó asiento a su lado.

—Buenas noches. —Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre los libros de texto—. ¿Estás estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso? —Él asintió.

—Es una estupidez, lo sé. —Las yemas del americano se hallaban rasposas de tanto escribir, sus dedos estaban sucios por la tinta, sus ojeras eran profundas—. Pero realmente quiero entrar a la universidad. —Él no pretendía decirlo en voz alta, el fracaso sería más real si lo pronunciaba.

—¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en entrar? Hace un par de meses te burlabas de mí por insistirte. —Aún en la oscuridad él pudo vislumbrar la aflicción con una violenta claridad. Ash no tenía que decirle palabra alguna para que pudiese contemplar esa sangrienta historia en el verde de sus ojos.

—Porque si empiezo a salvar vidas… —La sumisión en su voz arrulló la tensión—. Si me vuelvo una buena persona. —Él se encogió sobre la silla, como si fuese un niño necesitado de consuelo, la boca le tiritó—. ¿Eso no significa que también tengo derecho a vivir?

—Ash… —La sonrisa que él trazó fue descorazonada.

—Es tonto, lo sé. —Deseando que sus brazos fuesen lo suficiente él lo abrazó, sus párpados temblaron mientras hundía su nariz en esos mechones dorados, él anhelaba protegerlo, él necesitaba cuidarlo del destino.

—No es tonto. —Por mucho que trató de mantenerse fuerte, verlo así lo destrozó. Era como si todo Ash Lynx estuviese hecho pedazos en el suelo, sin importar que tanto él lo recogiese nunca encontraba las piezas suficientes—. Es bastante noble. —Si él le daba un poco de su alma, ¿eso estaría bien?

—No esperaba una bienvenida tan linda. —Su corazón latió tan rápido que él temió estar sufriendo de taquicardia—. ¿Me extrañaste, _onii-chan_?

—Sabes que sí. —Las mejillas se le encendieron con estridencia, él hundió su rostro contra el pecho del japonés, sus manos se crisparon antes de completar la caricia. Él cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el aroma, este era su lugar seguro.

—Deberíamos irnos a acostar. —Nada malo podía pasarle mientras estuviese en los brazos de Eiji.

—Deberíamos. —La pureza de ese amor lo limpiaba, sus pecados se convertían en esperanza bajo las alas de la libertad—. Pero me quiero quedar así un rato, Ash. —Por más que él lo intentó, no pudo dejar de sentir temor.

—¿Quieres que ponga plaza sésamo en la televisión? —Porque este chico se había vuelto más indispensable que el mismo oxígeno, era como si Eiji Okumura hubiese plantado girasoles en su interior y estos lo estuviesen impulsando a buscar la luz del sol.

—¿Me vas a seguir molestando con eso? —Él se apartó solo para verlo con las mejillas infladas y el entrecejo tenso. Lindo. Él era tan adorable que le pareció injusto, y de hecho lo fue…

Porque un asesino no podía enamorarse.

—Me hubiese gustado conocerte antes de estar roto… —Los sentimientos lo rebalsaron—. Me hubiese gustado ofrecerte algo bueno, no una monstruosidad. —El moreno contuvo el llanto. Él se portaba como un muro inquebrantable frente a los demás, cuando debajo de esa fachada de perfección no había más que autodesprecio.

—Aslan. —Él pronunció su nombre bajito, casi con temor a ser escuchado—. Estoy enamorado de ti, por eso me duele que te trates así. —Para el rubio esto era inconcebible. Alguien tan hermoso como Eiji Okumura no podía amarlo.

—¿T-Tú? —Sin embargo, la determinación con la que chispearon esas obsidianas lo hizo profesarse frágil, más que cualquier cristal.

—Me escuchaste bien. —Ninguno pudo evitar este final—. Es la primera vez que siento algo como esto… —La severidad en el rostro del rubio se desvaneció para darle paso a una imagen adorable: de ojos grandes y mejillas rosadas, de labios expectantes y parpadeos confusos—. Por favor di algo. —El momento fue vergonzoso, él no pudo mantener la mirada en alto.

—Sé que deberías haberte enamorado de alguien mejor. —El moreno perdió la respiración cuando volvió a alzar el mentón—. Pero estoy tan feliz de ser correspondido. —Esta no era la primera vez que él veía llorar a su novio—. Gracias, Eiji. —No obstante, estas lágrimas eran diferentes, no eran saladas, eran dulces, no se encontraban opacadas por la pena, eran más cristalinas que cualquier diamante.

—Ash… —Él estaba sollozando por la dicha.

—Gracias.

Sus labios se unieron para desencadenar el anhelo.

Entre suaves besos y delicadas caricias ellos llegaron a la habitación. La oscuridad dentro del cuarto solo intensificó el terciopelo de las sensaciones, era un veneno delirante, mientras más se besaban más se necesitaban. Ash se las ingenió para acomodar al japonés sobre el colchón, sin querer romper el tacto, él apoyó sus piernas alrededor de esa fina silueta antes de inclinarse. El vaivén entre sus lenguas fue adictivo. Las manos del americano se colaron debajo de la camisa de Eiji para poder recorrer aquellas exquisitas curvas, el roce fue eléctrico, agradable y necesitado. Se sintió bien, d _emasiado_ bien. Él se apartó de golpe. No podía mancharlo. Todo él tembló, aterrorizado.

—¿Ash? —Regularizar su respiración fue una odisea, su amante permaneció estático sobre su cuerpo con una expresión vacía—. ¿Aslan? —Esos jades solo lo volvieron a mirar cuando él le acarició el rostro.

—Tengo miedo. —Las palmas del americano se deformaron en puños contra las sábanas—. No quiero que me odies. —La inocencia en esa confesión le resultó dolorosa—. No quiero ser igual que ellos. —¿Qué tan quebrada debía estar su alma para que pensase así?

—No tiene nada de malo querer hacer esto conmigo. —La ternura enlazada a esa voz le pareció irreal—. No te presionaré, nadie te puede forzar para que hagas algo que no quieras o para lo que no te sientas listo. —Él quiso llorar ante semejante calidez—. Pero te amo. —Sus lágrimas gotearon como rocío sobre las mejillas del japonés—. Y quiero entregarme a ti.

—Eiji… —Él dejó caer su frente sobre la de su amante, sus párpados se presionaron con temor.

Él odiaba la idea de tener sexo, la lujuria le parecía grotesca, el simple hecho de pensar en ser tocado le revolvía las entrañas, sin embargo, él quería hacer esto con el japonés. Esta era la primera vez que deseaba a alguien. Tocarlo despertaba un sinfín de sensaciones que no sabía que tenía permitido sentir. Sus yemas desabotonaron con lentitud la camisa del moreno, él le sacó los pantalones y la ropa interior con cautela, casi con curiosidad. Cuando él vio completamente desnudo a Eiji Okumura quedó embelesado por semejante perfección. Porque no existió imagen más hermosa que esa. Él era inefable, tan blanco que temió ensuciarlo con sus caricias.

—¿Realmente estás bien conmigo? —Los ojos del japonés lo vislumbraron con amor infinito.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también estoy asustado. —El calor en su respiración pendió en la habitación—. Tengo miedo de que esto te desagrade. —Su boca trepido en silencio, su corazón gritó demasiado fuerte la verdad—. Tengo miedo de que yo te desagrade… —El rubio no pudo sentir más que ternura frente a esa confesión.

—¿Desagradarme? —Él tomó las manos de su novio para acomodarlas sobre su pecho, él le dio su permiso para desvestirlo y tocarlo—. Eiji, eres precioso.

El amor impregnado en sus besos fue indescriptible.

Electricidad chispeó en cada uno de sus poros bajo las caricias del japonés, la gentileza en esas manos lo hizo profesarse seguro, él sonrió, deleitándose con cada pequeña expresión que su novio le ofreció. Ahí él entendió que no tendría sexo, por muy cursi que pareciese, él le haría el amor. Entre besos ansiosos él se tomó su tiempo para prepararlo, los gemidos que escaparon le resultaron tan excitantes como dulces. La pasión fue indescriptible. El aire se vio cargado de seducción, sus esencias se fundieron entre sus labios, los rayos de la luna bañaron sus cuerpos en una oda para la belleza. El momento fue mágico.

Envenenado por el placer él separó las piernas de su amante antes de introducir su miembro. Eiji tembló sobre la cama luego de cerrar los ojos e intentar recordar cómo respirar. La sangre le bombardeó con violencia hacia el corazón, su novio le llenó los muslos de pequeños besos, la ferocidad con la que esos jades lo contemplaron le quemó las orejas, esos ojos se hicieron aún más verdes esa noche. Ahogado en un goce mortificante lo último que supo fue que se estaban besando otra vez mientras el pene del rubio arremetía en su interior. El placer fue desbordante.

El rechinar de la cama y los jadeos contenidos retumbaron bajo la oscuridad del cuarto, el moreno se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su pareja mientras una agobiante y caliente presión golpeaba su punto de placer. Sus pieles se convirtieron en fuego, la sangre les burbujeó, el dulzor en esos labios fue peligroso. Era como si su cuerpo estuviese siendo arrastrado por la adicción, la sensación era delirante. Tan magnética. La intensidad de las estocadas lo embriagó, la estridencia de sus latidos se fundió para crear una sinfonía ferviente bajo sus besos.

—¡Ah!... ¡A-Aslan! —Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el colchón, la presión fue insoportable.

Él lo mató suavemente.

La sensación fue exquisita, abrumadora y caliente, las piernas le temblaron, sus pies se contrajeron entre las sábanas, él dejó escapar un último jadeo cuando Ash le mordió el labio inferior, sus músculos se convirtieron en electricidad, él se corrió entre sus vientres, agotado, mientras el rubio eyaculaba en su interior.

Fue un deleite.

Tratar de regularizar su respiración fue imposible, él se encontraba empapado de sudor, los músculos aún le cosquilleaban mientras se trataba de recuperar del orgasmo. Ambos rieron nerviosos cuando se miraron. No fue necesario preguntarle para que le respondiese.

—Eso fue increíble. —Ash Lynx lo abrazó como si estuviese sosteniendo su misma vida contra su pecho.

—Lo fue. —La felicidad se redefinió bajo esa sonrisa. Qué expresión más hermosa, debería esbozarla mucho más.

—¿Eiji? —El aludido asintió, deleitándose con los latidos de su pareja—. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? —Él suspiró, sabiendo que había caído perdidamente enamorado de este hombre.

—Las que quieras.

En ese beso él lo entendió…

El lince feroz y el gatito abandonado, él los amaba a ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni yo esperaba que acabase así pero pasó, Septiembre es un mes importante en este fic. 
> 
> Nos vemos mañana con otro mes.
> 
> Muchas gracias a quien se tomó el tiempo para leer. ¡Se me cuidan!


	9. Septiembre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

El esplendor del sol se convirtió en una irrealidad dorada, el danzar de los rayos transformó aquel lago en una fantasía de cristal, el viento le alborotó los cabellos, las tablas del muelle rechinaron cuando la punta de su pie dejó una onda sobre el agua, el tacto fue suave pero helado, el mecer de los árboles le susurró con placidez, sus yemas se deslizaron por la caña de pescar, llevaban horas sentados y no habían atrapado nada.

—Anciano, esto es estúpido. —El aludido siguió tarareando «Oh my darling, Clementine», la tonada era tan pegajosa como delicada—. ¿Por qué no haces esto con alguno de tus amigos? —Él exhaló con pesadumbre, la música cesó tras un chasquido de lengua. La juventud era impaciente.

—Porque quería pasar tiempo contigo. —El temple suavizó aún más esas bonachonas facciones.

—¿La edad te está poniendo sentimental? —Él se tuvo que cubrir los ojos cuando alzó el mentón, el cielo estaba demasiado brillante esa mañana.

—Tal vez. —A pesar de su actitud, él no se desanimó.

—¿No tienes un asesino serial que atrapar?

—De eso se está encargando la policía. —Sus manos se tensaron alrededor de la caña—. Además, este mes no ha pasado nada, creo que ya se acabó. —Esas palabras fueron como arrancarse una flecha envenenada del corazón.

—Es verdad.

Ash Lynx enfocó toda su energía para poder entrar a la universidad, el impulso a la sangre se convirtió en inspiración para la medicina, los recuerdos traumáticos florecieron como anhelo de protección. Aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, él necesitaba cambiar. Quería volver a ser un _humano_. Una tímida sonrisa danzó entre sus mejillas mientras se perdía en la infinidad del lago. Estúpido, ¿verdad? Esto no era sencillo, las pesadillas aún lo golpeaban para desestabilizarlo, el terror lo paralizaba dentro de esas obsidianas, Barba Azul seguía tirando de su correa con esa maldita libreta, sin embargo, lo estaba intentando.

Pero enterrar el pasado era imposible cuando las espinas se seguían alimentando del dolor.

—Deberíamos rendirnos. —La caña salpicó cuando él la levantó, el señuelo era simple, casi aburrido—. No van a picar. —El castaño arrojó un suspiro antes de echar la nuca hacia atrás.

—Michael se va a decepcionar cuando lleguemos con las manos vacías. —Las nubes se bambolearon de manera juguetona en el cielo, el aroma a rocío le cosquilleó bajo la nariz. Aunque estaban en septiembre, esto lucía como un perfecto día de verano.

—No lo estará, él ya sabe que su padre es un inútil. —La frustración en el mayor lo llenó de satisfacción.

—Eres cruel.

—Lo soy. —El castaño le revolvió los cabellos con brutalidad—. ¡Ya! Quería llegar guapo para ver a mi novio. —Poder contemplar a aquel salvaje lince, con el flequillo hecho un desastre, con la ropa desarreglada y con una expresión de pura jovialidad, lo llenó de nostalgia. El hermanito de Griffin aún fulguraba en ese profundo verde.

—Eiji tiene un terrible gusto. —Nadie sabía con certeza lo que había ocurrido entre esos dos, sin embargo—. Igual que todas las chicas que van a tu comedor. —Ash Lynx parecía una persona completamente diferente desde que se perdió en esos ojos cafés.

—Ellas saben que estoy enamorado de Eiji pero siguen insistiendo. —Él suspiró—. Es un fastidio. —La suavidad de esa mirada azul le erizó la columna vertebral, sus manos se crisparon contra el muelle, sus mejillas se agolparon de verano—. ¿Qué?

—No es nada. —Max se acarició la nuca—. Solo me alegra que lo hayan aceptado, ya sabes, Cape Cod es un pueblo pequeño y chismoso. —La carcajada retumbó con el mecer de los árboles.

—Nadie se atreve a tocar ese tema desde que unos borrachos molestaron a Yut-Lung Lee y Shorter los encerró por una semana. —Su mejor amigo era un depredador feroz cuando se trataba de su pareja, que irónico proteger a una víbora venenosa.

—Eso es abuso de poder. —El más joven se encogió de hombros.

—Todos en este pueblo están corruptos, anciano. Bienvenido a la realidad. —Debajo de esa juguetona fachada él pudo vislumbrar un dolor indescriptible en las arrugas de su frente. Ash era un excelente actor, no obstante, sus máscaras perdieron fuerza cuando anheló la libertad.

—Eso ocurre en todas partes, solo que acá es más notorio. —Su boca tembló tras recordar a Ibe, las atrocidades que su amigo había tenido que enfrentar eran macabras, Nueva York era una verdadera jungla de concreto—. Pero estoy tratando de cambiar eso como alcalde.

—Lo sé. —No existió pizca de sarcasmo en esa confesión—. Me siento orgulloso de ti, estás haciendo un buen trabajo. —La garganta se le trabó, el rostro se le acribilló de vergüenza.

—No pensé que serías tan sincero. —Con una agilidad propia de los veinte años, él se levantó del muelle.

—Vámonos o agarraremos una insolación. —El más alto guardó sus anzuelos en una caja de metal antes de imitarlo.

—¿Tanto quieres ver a Eiji? —Apenas ese nombre fue pronunciado un adorable mohín reemplazó al descaro, verlo con las mejillas sonrosadas, las pupilas temblorosas y el corazón en la manga era enternecedor.

—Es lo normal, es mi novio. —Griffin Callenreese se hubiese sentido orgulloso de esto. Él no pudo desear un alma más hermosa para resguardar a su amanecer.

—Ustedes se ven felices juntos. —El rubio sonrió, sabiendo que esa palabra no era suficiente para abarcar la sinfonía de emociones que profesaba por su amante. Él encendió la palidez de su alma cuando se perjuró perdido—. Me alegro por ustedes. —Él escuchó un sollozo mudo y lo dejó gritar.

—Gracias. —Él lo hizo entender que sí sentía. Y no solo eso, él le permitió sufrir. Fue como si le hubiesen dado permiso para tener siete años otra vez y poderse lamentar por lo jodido que estaba. Eso fue liberador.

Eiji Okumura era su salto inquebrantable hacia la libertad.

Max no dejó de balbucear en el camino de regreso, sus pantalones se hallaban empapados hasta los tobillos, la caja de metal crujió con el roce del maizal. Cape Cod dejó de lucir como un cementerio para convertirse en un jardín de rosas. Él no podía aborrecer a ese pueblo si ahí encontró su salvación. Estar enamorado era embriagante. No existía placer más grande que despertar con el japonés entre los brazos, le encantaba que su amante fuese la _cucharita pequeña_ en esa cama, irónico, aún atormentado por la muerte lo resguardaba a él. Pero no era solo la dulzura de esas caricias lo extraordinario, no, él purificaba su alma. Luego de una larga conversación, el japonés lo impulsó para que fuese a terapia, los traumas no se esfumarían sino los curaba, la herida estaba mal cerrada, por eso debía arrancarse los puntos, limpiarla y volverla a suturar.

Un asesino en rehabilitación, que chiste más patético.

—¡Sorpresa! —Una bofetada de confeti lo regresó a la realidad.

—¿Q-Qué? —Su cabaña se encontraba decorada con globos y papeles brillantes, el aroma a fritura le inundó los pulmones, la mitad del pueblo estaba en su sala de estar, el entrecejo le tembló—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Una fiesta. —Ash gruñó cual gato engrifado—. ¿Quieres hacer los honores, Eiji? —Como si fuesen un imán, sus miradas se fundieron entre la multitud. El corazón se le rindió en la beldad del momento. Era ridículo, su pareja estaba vistiendo un viejo suéter de nori nori, no obstante, la mandíbula se le cayó al quedar embelesado. Él se veía _realmente_ adorable.

—¿También eres cómplice de esto, _onii-chan_? —El escarlata de la prenda destacó aún más la inocencia en esos ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas lucieron demasiado nítidas cuando se acercó. Que delirante era la belleza. 

—Felicidades. —El moreno le extendió un grueso sobre de papel.

—¿Esto…? —Sus manos sostuvieron la carta con terror, como si fuese un niño pequeño él se apuntó hacia el pecho—. ¿Es para mí? —El japonés sonrió con una ternura infinita.

—Lo es. —El asombró le quemó las pupilas—. Ábrelo. —Todos los invitados permanecieron en silencio, el sobre cayó contra el suelo mientras él devoraba las letras de la carta.

—¿Me aceptaron? —Él se cubrió la boca, pasmado—. ¿De verdad me aceptaron en la universidad? ¿No están jugando?

—Llegó anoche. —Como si recién estuviese reconociendo su propio nombre, él musitó la realidad.

—Estudiaré medicina… —El confeti y los gritos fueron una sinestesia mágica en la habitación—. Yo… —Él no se concibió digno de semejante felicidad, sin embargo, no pudo evitar romper en llanto por la dicha.

—Te dije, podrías trabajar en la estrella de la muerte si quisieras. Eres más inteligente que _Siri_. —Shorter alzó una botella de cerveza.

—Pero no tengo dinero para cubrir la matrícula. —La palmada de Max se profesó demasiado cálida contra su espalda.

—Ya me encargué de eso. —Aslan era una joya maltrecha por el destino, sus rayones eran tan garrafales como sus abolladuras—. No te preocupes. —Aunque no pudo hacer nada para protegerlo de la adversidad—. Griffin estaría orgulloso de ti. —Le daría las herramientas para pulirse.

—¿Esto es real? —Él apretujó con fuerza la carta, temiendo que se esfumase tras una brisa. La universidad que lo aceptó ni siquiera era importante, el mundo de la medicina era más competitivo que desafiante, era una estupidez que él se sintiese con derecho a ser feliz—. Gracias. —Pero no pudo evitarlo. Porque maldición, _estaba_ feliz.

—Hombre, las chicas entraran en depresión cuando te vayas, van a prender luces y pegar tus fotos en el comedor. —El policía lo abrazó por los hombros.

—Deberías venderlo para sacar alguna ganancia. —Yut-Lung Lee le arrojó una mueca filosa del otro lado del salón—. Yo estoy pensando en poner una tienda, me hace falta un terreno. —Cubrir el orgullo con narcisismo era mucho más sencillo que aceptar su partida.

—O puedes dejarme a cargo a mí. —Ash alzó una ceja, indignado.

—Si alguien tan feo atiende mi negocio iré a la quiebra. —Una estridente carcajada retumbó bajo la música, los lentes le temblaron sobre la nariz para delatar un tic nervioso.

—Mira quien habla de belleza, el señor supermodelo. —El azabache no tardó en sacar sus colmillos para defender a su pareja—. Oh, cierto, te rechacé para mi catálogo porque eras muy feo. —El orgullo le palpitó con violencia contra la cabeza.

—Víbora venenosa. —El aludido chasqueó la lengua.

—Gato mugriento.

Esa velada fue especial.

Las risas, las fotografías, las memorias, Ash Lynx no lo admitiría, sin embargo, verlos a todos juntos le llenó el pecho de cosquillas y el alma de electricidad. Él tuvo una infancia de mierda, eso nunca cambiaría, lo forzaron a matar personas y lo vendieron como un trozo de ganado, su mente estaba más quebrada de lo que él divisaba, no obstante, quería creer en la recuperación. Porque Eiji Okumura lo miraba como si todo el amor del mundo estuviese atrapado en esos ojos, eso lo impulsó a cicatrizar. Quien sabía, tal vez él tenía un entendimiento más profundo de los psicópatas al haber encarnado a uno, quizás podría ayudar a las víctimas a escapar de sus jaulas porque también era prisionero. Era demasiado idealista, lo sabía, pero esta noche él quería flotar en sus propias nubes.

—Felicidades. —Él no pudo darle crédito a su consciencia cuando escuchó esa voz—. La universidad pública de Nueva York es todo un mérito. —Sus dedos se pegaron a la botella, sus zapatillas dieron un golpe nervioso entre sus talones. 

—Gracias. —Arthur se metió las manos en los bolsillos, incómodo.

—Ese sujeto nos arruinó a los dos, ¿sabes? —Ellos enfocaron su atención en el vacío de la multitud, el recuerdo de Barba Azul les sonrió antes de extender una cerveza con una expresión lánguida—. Solía pensar que estábamos jodidos para siempre… —Habían historias que no se debían contar—. Pero parece que no. —Porque si se musitaban, serían verdad.

Y qué terrible sería confrontarlas.

—¿Me estás tratando de felicitar? —El desagrado en el rostro de Arthur fue transparente, casi grosero.

—Supongo. —Ellos se aborrecían, sin embargo, un grillete los mantenía unidos, uno del que jamás hablaban pero ambos sobreentendían. 

—Escuché que ahora estás trabajando con mi amante. —La dulzura le desbordó los labios apenas pensó en el japonés, las mejillas se le entibiaron, sus latidos fueron melifluos. Eiji era _tan_ lindo—. También has avanzado con tu carrera, eso es admirable. —A pesar de ser forzada ambos necesitaban esta conversación.

—Tu novio es demasiado sincero, no dejes que el mundo de la prensa le quite eso. —Porque querían avanzar.

—No necesito que me lo digas para saberlo, Arthur. —Y sí, tal vez él hizo cosas imperdonables, quizás su mente se rompió para que fuese egoísta, no obstante, él era más que un _asesino_.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir adelante. —Él era Ash Lynx.

—El viejo odiaría eso. —Y ese era el mejor inicio que podía pedir.

—Tienes razón… —Arthur tomó una botella de la mesa para hacer un brindis—. Hagamos que se retuerza en su tumba con ganas. —Aunque no toleraba la pestilencia del alcohol, él correspondió.

—Salud. —Esta era su primera página en blanco.

Este era Aslan Jade Callenreese.

Las estrellas se pintaron de ensueño. Aunque la calidez de la cabaña era desmesurada sus zapatos lo arrastraron hacia el jardín, una torpe sonrisa cosquilleó cuando vislumbró a su amante sentado en el pórtico, sus piernas se habían encogido hacia su vientre, la luna bañó aquella blanquecina piel para convertirla en un lienzo, la brisa danzó entre sus cabellos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo dejó embobado. ¿Siempre fue así de hermoso? ¿O se hacía más bonito cada vez que lo miraba? Él se dejó caer a su lado, maldición, lo amaba tanto.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí. —Al moreno le encantaba el jardín de la cabaña, el dorado de las espigas se confundía con oro bajo los rayos del atardecer, el reflejo del lago se vislumbraba como diamantes a la distancia. La noche convertía ese paisaje en una obra de arte.

—Me escapé cuando Shorter empezó a cantar borracho. —Una risita se fundió en sus respiraciones.

—Eiji… —Sus manos juguetearon nerviosas sobre su regazo, sus zapatos se hundieron en la hierba para embarrarse—. ¿Irías a Nueva York conmigo? —El cuerpo se le llenó de electricidad, aquellos tentadores labios fueron prisioneros de la perplejidad.

—¿De verdad me lo estas preguntando?

—¿Esa es tu forma de rechazarme? —Él negó, una tenue capa de rocío había humedecido las rosas del jardín.

—Pensé que estaba implícito. —Su mentón reposó en su palma como seda—. Pero parece que no… —El alma le tiritó en ese encuentro. La oscuridad dentro de los ojos de Eiji parecía contener todos los secretos del universo—. Ash, te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo y más allá. —La nariz le ardió.

—Vaya, no sabía que te traía tan enamorado, _onii-chan._ —Su resoplido fue infantil.

—Supongo que solo me queda admitirlo. —Las estrellas se profesaron como una infinidad cegadora contra la luna—. Estoy loco de amor por ti, Aslan Callenreese. —Cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre él lo sentía más propio, más _él_.

—¿Me estás tratando de seducir? —El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Depende… —Sus talones golpearon el pórtico de manera traviesa—. ¿Está funcionando? —Era tan fácil dejarse llevar cuando estaba con el japonés.

—Déjame ver. —El rubio se palpó el pecho, buscando algo—. Oh…Creo que sí. —La curiosidad en esos jades le resultó delirante—. Me ha flechado, joven Okumura. —Él se arrancó una flecha invisible del corazón—. Ahora moriré sino tengo tu amor. —Ambos carcajearon por lo infantil del juego.

—Supongo que debo hacerme responsable de eso. —La ligereza en la atmósfera resultó romántica—. Deberías comenzar a llamarme Eiji Callenreese. —Ambos enrojecieron con violencia—. Solo si quieres…

—Me encanta como suena. —El gélido le permitió ver su propio aliento—. Buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo en Nueva York, necesito comprarte un anillo. —Él estiró su brazo detrás de su nuca, imitando esas malas comedias románticas, él lo dejó caer sobre los hombros de su novio.

—Podrías atender un comedor, ya tienes experiencia con eso. —Él bufó, el cabello de Eiji le cosquilleó bajo de la nariz. Que aroma más tentador.

—Preferiría algo menos personal, como ser repartidor. —Esta noche ellos solo eran una pareja enamorada—. Tú podrías trabajar en una tienda de mascotas. —Que inflase las mejillas y moviese la nariz solo le dio la razón. Ante sus ojos él era un adorable conejo.

—Tienes un punto. —El brillo de picardía en esas pupilas lo puso ansioso—. Sé dominar fieras. —Yut-Lung Lee era una terrible influencia para su adoración.

—Presumido. —Él dejó descansar su cabeza sobre los hombros del japonés.

—¿Sabes? Max tenía razón. —Sus manos se entrelazaron encima de su regazo—. Griffin estaría orgulloso de ti. —Esa fue la primera vez que no le dolió escuchar aquel nombre, tal vez por la gentileza con la que su amante lo musitó, quizás porque dejó de odiar el pasado. No lo sabía, sin embargo…

—Le habrías gustado… —Los asesinatos habían cesado y él era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. —. Me habría dicho que no te dejara ir jamás.

—¿Lo habrías escuchado?

—Nunca le hacía caso, era un niño bastante revoltoso. —Escuchar a Ash hablar con tan desmesurada ternura de su hermano mayor le llenó el alma de sol—. Amaba jugar béisbol con él, era divertido. —Su sonrisa fue temblorosa—. Griffin me alardeaba con sus amigos, él decía que yo tenía más talento que todos los Mets juntos.

—De ahí debe venir tu ego.

—Probablemente. —Dejar ir el pasado cuando estaba construido por esas heridas era utópico—. Eiji… —No obstante, él estaba tratando de parchar su alma, era un proceso lento y sumamente doloroso—. Gracias. —Pero acá estaba.

—¿Por qué? La fiesta fue idea de Max. —Él negó.

—Gracias por amarme. —La bruma se robó su aliento en un exhalo—. Cuando te conocí quedé embobado por ti, pero no podía aceptarlo. —Ni siquiera las estrellas brillaron tanto como esas obsidianas—. No me sentí digno de hacerlo. —Pero siempre brillaban así.

—Ash… —Y porque era así, él lo amaba.

—Tengo muchas cosas que contarte todavía, cosas que me dan miedo. —Sus palmas juguetearon contra su regazo, sus zapatos se hundieron en la hierba—. Me da mucho terror que me rechaces luego de que te enteres de mi pasado con Barba Azul, pero quiero que lo sepas y elijas aceptarme o no.

¿De dónde sacó tanto valor?

Fue un misterio.

—Cuando te sientas listo yo te escucharé. —No obstante, él se profesaba mil veces más valiente cuando se trataba del japonés—. ¡Cierto! Te compré un regalo para celebrar. —Las hojas crujieron cuando él se levantó—. No te atrevas a quedarte dormido mientras lo busco. —Él asintió, completamente embelesado.

¿Tenía derecho a cambiar cuando era un homicida? Él le había dado muchas vueltas al tema, trató de entenderse para frenar los asesinatos, se dedicó a aborrecerse porque necesitaba odiar a alguien, quiso acabar con su única luz al temer ser rescatado. Sería poco realista decir que él lo superaría, no, él siempre tendría que cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo, envenenándose no rompería su círculo. Sí, hirió gente. Sí, él trató de acabar con el periodista. Sí, él fue cómplice. Pero ahora era un adulto listo para pagar y revocar el daño. Además, lo obligaron a matar cuando era un crío. ¿Por qué tenía que condenarse si fue forzado? ¿Por qué se martirizaba en lugar de hacerse responsable?

No.

Era suficiente autocompasión.

Necesitaba hacer _algo._

Sus piernas crujieron cuando se levantó, tal vez este no era el mejor momento para decírselo, sin embargo, quería acunarlo entre sus brazos.

Sus invitados se habían quedado dormidos en los sillones, el ronquido de Shorter fue más estridente que la música, la luz de su habitación seguía prendida, el lugar era un desastre de ropa y libros, al parecer su novio había escondido _demasiado_ bien su regalo. Lindo. Él era demasiado encantador.

—Ash… —Su sonrisa desapareció apenas lo vio—. ¿Qué es esto? —Las lágrimas no dejaron de fluir, el sonido de un llanto desgarrador le quebró el corazón, él tiritó.

—Eso… —En el fondo él se moría de dicha ¿verdad?—. Lo siento. —¡Sí! Él fue tan feliz que cayó de rodillas y se rompió en miles de pedazos. Los sollozos le desgarraron la garganta, la pena se le agolpó para quemarle las mejillas, su boca tembló.

—¿Por qué mi nombre está en la página final, Ash? —Él lo miró, memorizando como la ternura se desvanecía por el horror.

—Perdón. —Cuando el amor infinito en esos ojos se desvaneció, él lo supo—. Eiji, lo siento.

Esta era la despedida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que todos esperaban este momento, hayan leído o no el fictober, yo sé que lo presentían.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos mañana en Octubre!


	10. Octubre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Llegó el momento que más esperaba de este fic, muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo y el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¿Puede decirme su nombre completo? —Una luz escarlata le hizo saber que la grabadora se encontraba registrando la conversación.

—Aslan. —La palabra se profesó ajena bajo tan descorazonada sonrisa—. Aslan Jade Callenreese. —Aunque no estaba seguro de cuántas personas se encontraban del otro lado de la sala espejo, él apostaba que eran más de una decena.

—Bien. —Las esposas rechinaron cuando él acomodó sus codos sobre la mesa—. ¿Sabe por qué estoy acá? —Que el moreno se negase a mirarlo le resultó agridulce, él quiso tomar aquellas manos una última vez, sin embargo, uno de los guardias palpó su funda como advertencia.

—Porque eres la única persona con la que accedí a hablar. —El esfuerzo que hizo para mantener la calma fue sobrehumano, él no se quería desmoronar al frente del periodista, no obstante, él ya era miles de fragmentos. Mientras más se trataba de reparar, más roto quedaba.

—Sabe que eso no es lo que le estoy preguntando. —La crueldad en su voz le cerró la garganta. Ellos siempre estuvieron destinados a despedirse, ¿no es así?

—Porque soy el asesino serial de Cape Cod. —Él no quería que ellos se destruyesen de esta manera, él no lo había llamado para herirlo todavía más—. Yo… —Sin embargo, ahora no podía parar—. Lo soy. —Que no vacilase al tomar nota mutiló la esperanza. El japonés sacó una pequeña y roñosa libreta para arrastrarla sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabe qué es esto? —Esa fue la primera vez que él se atrevió a mirarlo luego de tan fatídica pelea.

—Es la libreta donde anoto mis objetivos. —El amor incondicional que solía danzar dentro de esas obsidianas hoy no era más que rencor, él se contuvo para no llorar, porque los ojos más bonitos del mundo ya ni siquiera lo reconocían como un _humano_.

—Bien. —Él era una monstruosidad, un maldito asesino.

—Eiji… —Pero él quería cambiar, ¡maldición! Habría hecho hasta lo imposible por el moreno.

—Concéntrese, no tengo mucho tiempo disponible. —En cada una de las páginas se encontraba escrito el nombre y el apellido de un hombre diferente. Víctimas que él estudió con cuidado y cautela desde los siete años. Todas menos la última página se encontraban tachadas de escarlata.

—¿Ya viste cuál era mi gran final? —La voz se le quebró con su propia interrogante, las esposas chirriaron cuando se trató de acercar.

—Por favor limítese a responder mis preguntas. —Qué situación más amarga, y pensar que hace una semana ellos estaban riendo sobre la cama, completamente enamorados.

—Eiji… —Que el rubio lo llamase con esa clase de tono le rompió el corazón—. Tuve muchas oportunidades para acabar contigo. —Aunque los policías desenfundaron sus armas él se atrevió a tomarle la mano, electricidad le cosquilleó por la espina dorsal, la vulnerabilidad en esos jades siempre fue su debilidad—. Si realmente te hubiese querido hacer daño ya lo habría hecho. —Que tonto fue equivocarse de esa manera.

Eiji Okumura llegó a su pueblo en busca del famoso asesino serial de Cape Cod.

Ante los ojos de Ash Lynx el japonés era la víctima perfecta: sin familia en el país, sin conocidos y sin empleo. Una última matanza y se detendría, sabía que el aniversario de Barba Azul lo había desestabilizado, así que preparó su broche de oro con cuidado. Fue una fortuna que el moreno se mudase cerca, eso le ahorró la excusa para conocerlo. Y aunque al principio él se acercó para emboscarlo, el tiro le salió por la culata. El rubio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió. Pronto él comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía del periodista con una aterradora normalidad, él lo impulsó para que dejase de sobrevivir y comenzase a cicatrizar. 

Él se enamoró.

El miedo lo paralizó, él pensó en cientos de opciones para salvarse del caos, tal vez podría mantenerlo a su lado con una vida doble como el hombre que lo jodió, quizás ese constante vacío crónico que sentía cuando recordaba su tiempo con Barba Azul por fin podría ser aplacado por algo más que la sangre, tal vez no estaba tan enfermo y aún le quedaba humanidad. Todo se fue a la mierda cuando Eiji encontró esa libreta. La clase de expresión que él esbozó se le tatuó en el alma. Irónico ¿no? Siempre había odiado esa parte de sus crímenes, contemplar el horror en los rostros de sus víctimas le parecía nauseabundo, sin embargo, la compulsión a la sangre era irrefrenable y tormentosa.

Alguien lo había roto tanto que ya no se podía reconocer.

Sabía que darle un artículo era la única manera en que podría decirle adiós, así que acá estaban. En lugar de risas ahora había saña, los anillos fueron reemplazados por unas pesadas esposas y ese amor se deformó en terror. Al menos en la decepción él supo que el japonés había confiado ciegamente en él.

—No le vas a sacar nada, conozco a los de su tipo. —Fue Shorter quien masculló aquello desde una esquina. El caso le parecía trágico, un niño secuestrado y forzado a matar por un enfermo—. Solo nos está tratando de manipular. —Bastó una señal para que los demás policías levantaran a Ash de la silla.

—Eiji. —El aludido no lo escuchó—. Nunca te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba. —Esas palabras fueron el adiós más doloroso que le pudo entregar. Uno de los policías carcajeó frente a tan patética confesión.

—Dile eso a los niños que dejaste sin padre. —La aflicción en el rostro del rubio fue _casi_ humana.

—¡Eiji! ¡Eiji! ¡Lo lamento! —La desesperación del grito le cortó las cuerdas vocales, él extendió su palma, tratando de aferrarse a la luz—. ¡Eiji! —Pero no pudo hacer más que sollozar con impotencia mientras lo arrastraban hacia su celda. Él lo amaba, tanto que le dolía, tanto que le había costado la cordura, tanto…

Que lo dejaba ir.

El guardia lo golpeó con su cachiporra antes de abandonarlo en su celda, de su boca escurrió un espeso hilo de sangre, la fatiga le impidió arrastrarse hacia su cama, aunque él ya no tenía corazón el dolor en sus latidos podría matarlo. Él se convirtió en un ovillo contra el suelo y la litera. Pensó que verlo lo ayudaría para que pudiese resignarse a pudrirse en esos barrotes, sin embargo, esto solo lo destrozó. Esos grandes ojos cafés lo miraron con desprecio, el rosa de sus mejillas se destiñó, la dulce ternura en su sonrisa se desvaneció tras una mueca nauseabunda. Él clamó por su salvación, no obstante…

Otra vez nadie llegó.

Él le rompió el corazón. ¿Qué esperaba? Pero la destrucción fue mutua, así que no podía quejarse.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Max Lobo era la única persona que aún parecía creer en él—. ¡Esto es importante! —Las conversaciones de los otros reos le abofetearon la cordura, él se frotó la cabeza, un guardia lo apuntó desde la puerta como amenaza.

—No me grites, anciano. —El amarillo de las luces fue enfermizo—. No he dormido en semanas.

—Por favor dime algo. —Sus piernas se estiraron debajo de la mesa, las astillas del asiento se le engancharon al uniforme—. Quiero seguir creyendo en ti, así que cuéntame lo que sabes. —La sonrisa que el rubio esbozó le resultó cruel.

—Deja que me condenen. —Pero la verdadera crueldad fue haberlo hecho pensar que él tenía salvación para que cayese aún más profundo en el abismo de la miseria—. Eiji… —Pronunciar su nombre lo dejó vacío. Él debió conocerlo en otra vida, una donde no estuviese tan jodido, una donde los finales felices fuesen _reales._ El llanto le quemó las mejillas.

—¿De verdad lo hiciste? —Él se palpó el rostro, ido.

—Lo hice. —El fantasma de Barba Azul le sonrió desde la otra mesa mientras él se convertía en un niño de siete años—. Él mató a Griffin. —Nadie lo quiso escuchar cuando lo encontraron con la ropa deshecha y las manos ensangrentadas—. Él me trató como un animal. —Su boca tembló, como si las palabras fuesen espinas estas se le incrustaron en la tráquea.

—¿Q-Qué? —No obstante, necesitaba sacarlas. No importaba si se desangraba en el intento, no importaba si acababa aún más quebrado.

—Él me forzó a seducir a su competencia para que… —Él recordaba el homicidio con una escalofriante lucidez—. Tenía ocho años cuando maté a un hombre por primera vez. —La voz se le empapó de lágrimas—. Él me trató de violar, tenía miedo. —Las lágrimas se le mancharon de escarlata—. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía hablar.

—Ash… —La sangre le purificó el alma.

—Mi corazón gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero no pude decir nada. —Antes de conocer a Eiji, él sacaba sus colmillos para atacar como un depredador furioso—. Cuando disparé, lloré. —No obstante, ahora no era más que un gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia, maullando en busca de protección—. Lloré porque no sentí nada. —La boca se le entumeció—. Tengo miedo de mí mismo, por eso debo ser yo…

—¿Los nombres en la libreta son de cuando eras un niño? —Él asintió, convertido en una muñeca rota—. Menos el último.

—Barba Azul solía anotar a sus víctimas en una libreta, él me obligó a llevar mi propio registro pero nunca pude completarlo. —Aunque hacía un calor infernal en el cuarto, él sintió frío—. Reprimí bien ese trauma, estuve mejor durante muchos años, pero cuando llegó el aniversario de su muerte, yo…Un último nombre y me detendría.

—¿Anotaste los asesinatos de ahora? —Él negó, vislumbrando como la pena caía de su rostro hacia la mesa, ajeno.

—No los recuerdo, pero cada vez que ocurrían despertaba manchado de sangre o encontraba sus prendas, debo ser yo. —Max trató de mantenerse inquebrantable, sin embargo, quien estaba al frente de él no era Ash Lynx—. Estuve asistiendo a terapia para comprenderme, tienen mi permiso para romper el acuerdo de confidencialidad, quiero que te cuenten todo. —Era el hermanito de Griffin llorando porque había perdido el partido, pidiéndole que lo alzase entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no te puedes tener más fe? —La frustración lo rebalsó—. ¡Sino recuerdas haberlo hecho no deberías declararte culpable!

—Max…

—¿Hay algún problema? —El guardia desenfundó su cachiporra como advertencia.

—No lo hay. —El castaño volvió a tomar asiento, tratando de recuperar el temple. La tristeza en esos ojos verdes era desmesurada, eso le hizo temblar las rodillas. 

Él debió haber amado mucho a Eiji Okumura para ponerse así, era como si le hubiesen arrebatado la vida.

—Hablé con Ibe, él me dijo que lo fuiste a visitar. —Él se limitó a asentir—. Crees que tienes doble personalidad. —El rubio ya no sabía qué pensar, su mente era una maraña de confusión nublada por el dolor.

—Me harán un examen psiquiátrico luego del juicio. —Sus manos se crisparon sobre la mesa, las esposas le marcaron las muñecas—. Me van a dar cadena perpetua, ¿no es así?

—Ash eras un niño cuando esto ocurrió, no te pueden acusar, el caso está prescrito. —La garganta se le llenó de amargura—. Puedes salir si cooperas conmigo, eres inocente. —El brillo en esos jades fue un poema de agonía, Aslan suspiró, si hubiese tenido un padre tan amoroso como Max Lobo las cosas serían _tan_ diferentes.

—Los asesinatos se han detenido desde que me encerraron, ¿verdad? —Para él la respuesta era obvia—. Está bien, anciano. —Tal vez Barba Azul era parte de su alma—. Realmente lo está. —Quizás la única manera para sobrevivir era odiándose.

—Ash…

—Aunque salga Eiji no me querrá ver, así que…

—Él volverá a Japón. —Él se quedó inmóvil, con el rostro empapado y la garganta seca—. Apenas finalice su contrato con Yut-Lung Lee, él se irá.

—Él ya consiguió el reportaje que estaba buscando. —Como si recién estuviese procesando la situación, él se miró en el reflejo de la ventana, él sonrió, claro que le faltaban la mitad de sus pedazos, se los había regalado al japonés—. Me alegro por él, Eiji es el periodista más talentoso del mundo. —Claro que tenía el corazón quebrado, le había hecho daño a quien más amaba.

—Por favor considera lo que te estoy diciendo. —Nadie le dijo que ser humano sería tan doloroso—. Si luchas puedes salir bajo fianza. —Aún si acababa de esta manera, este sufrimiento era mucho mejor a ser un monstruo—. Creo en tu inocencia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sigues siendo el hermanito de Griffin. —Max extendió su palma para revolverle los cabellos—. Porque sigo viendo a ese niño ahí adentro y él no es un asesino. —Tanta gentileza fue desalmada.

—Dile a Eiji que lo lamento.

Él se declaró culpable durante el juicio.

La sentencia fue cadena perpetua.

Eiji Okumura no lo volvió a visitar.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Los días se habían vuelto un ciclo interminable dentro de la prisión—. Vine de Nueva York porque Max me lo pidió, pero no te puedo ayudar si no me estas prestando atención. —Aunque el nombrado le prometió mantenerse imparcial, él abusó de su autoridad para buscarle apoyo psicológico.

—Puedes irte, hoy tampoco quiero hablar. —El iluso aún creía que podían apelar a su inocencia.

—Ash… —El castaño se frotó el entrecejo. Verlo con las manos y las piernas esposadas, paralizado contra una mugrienta silla, no era el ambiente óptimo para la recuperación—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—No lo tengo. —Él dejó sus notas de lado, las miradas de los guardias le erizaron la espalda, el sudor le escurrió debajo del flequillo.

—No hablo de eso. —Aunque era ilegal drogar a los reos, Ash Lynx lucía dopado—. ¿Tienes miedo de confrontar a Barba Azul? —No obstante, ni todo el sedante del mundo podría apaciguar el dolor atrapado en esos jades.

—No puedo confrontar a un muerto. —Él tiritó cuando el guardia azotó la puerta, le quedaban cinco minutos de sesión—. Y él ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo. —Él alzó el mentón, chocando con la sonrisa burlona de Barba Azul. Él no lo veía como si fuese una alucinación, no, él sabía que no era _real_ , sin embargo, los recuerdos lo estaban asfixiando.

—Sino tiene que ver contigo… —El terapeuta se inclinó—. ¿Por qué luces tan atado? —Tratando de aligerar la tensión, él agitó las esposas.

—Porque lo estoy. —El castaño cerró la libreta. Una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla—. Porque pensé que esto era todo a lo que podía aspirar… —Su corazón se terminó de marchitar—. Pero lo conocí a él y quise cambiar, realmente traté de ser mejor. —Al final él no pudo salvar a la única persona que amó de sí mismo—. Tonto, ¿verdad?

—Tiempo. —El guardia entró para llevarse a Ibe.

—Ash, aprende a perdonar o no nunca serás libre. —El castaño trató de zafarse de la presión en vano.

—¡Él me arruinó la vida! —El más alto negó.

—Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo. —La puerta se volvió a cerrar.

¿Perdonarse? Esto debía ser una maldita broma. Él no se culpaba de nada, él era un niño cuando esto pasó, ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando ocurrieron los homicidios de este año, si su mente estaba enferma no era por elección, él tenía las manos tan limpias como la consciencia. Él se mordió el labio, enfocando su atención hacia el piso. Todo eso era mentira, él se despreciaba por ser impotente, él se aborrecía porque no pudo ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo ni salvar a Griffin, él se daba asco por haber sido la mascota de ese psicópata, pero sobre todo…

Él se odiaba por haberlo hecho llorar.

—Lo siento. —Él deseó que Eiji lo escuchara, sin embargo…—. No pudiste amarme mejor, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo. —Todo lo que recibió fue la carcajada de un guardia.

Su girasol se marchitó por culpa de sus espinas.

—Hola… —¿Cuándo llegó a su celda? Él no lo recordaba, sin embargo, tener a ese hombre frente a él, del otro lado de los barrotes…Fue demasiado.

—Hola. —La incomodidad en el rostro de Shorter fue más dolorosa que obvia.

—Te traje algo. —El moreno arrastró hacia su celda una pequeña caja de tergopol—. Max me dijo que se te antojaba. —El aroma lo hizo sonreír.

—Gracias. —Aunque los platillos especiales eran deliciosos, esta era la excepción—. Eiji solía prepararlo cada mañana, él realmente amaba esta cosa aunque tenía un sabor repugnante. —El vapor contra su nariz le resultó agridulce—. Aprendí a cocinar natto solo para verlo feliz. —A Shorter Wong esa imagen le quebró el corazón.

—¿De verdad eres culpable? —Su mejor amigo no solo lucía enfermo—. Sé sincero conmigo. —Él parecía un cadáver, algunas semanas en prisión fueron suficientes para que las costillas se le marcasen en el uniforme, sus ojeras eran espantosas, la belleza de ese hombre fue reemplazada por agonía.

—No lo sé, quiero pensar que no lo hice. —Su atención pendió en el vapor—. Pero merezco esto.

—Ash…

—No es justo que haya sido el único sobreviviente. —Aunque sus piernas perdieron fuerza, de alguna manera él se mantuvo de pie.

Este era su mejor amigo, la misma persona con la que compartió risas por casi dos décadas, quien lo apoyó de manera incondicional cuando se enlistó en la policía, él lo alentó a coquetear con Yut-Lung Lee mientras le temía a su propia sexualidad. Él era la familia que se le negó. La frustración le tiritó en los puños. Él no podía aceptarlo, no luego de verlo tan enamorado, fue como si Eiji Okumura le hubiese regresado la vitalidad que esos monstruos le arrebataron. 

Pero ahora estaba roto otra vez.

—¿Cómo sabe? —Aquellas pálidas mejillas se volvieron a encender mientras él devoraba el platillo.

—Asqueroso. —La ternura en su sonrisa lo dejó sin fuerza—. Realmente asqueroso. —El fulgor en esos ojos lo hizo desear que esto fuese una pesadilla—. Gracias por haber sido mi amigo, fuiste el mejor.

En el fondo esto era el despiadado Ash Lynx ¿no?

Un niño necesitado de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo noticias, mañana no nos veremos, así que este fic acabara justo en la fecha límite de la dinámica, el 31 de Diciembre. Ya saben, nos quedan solo dos capítulos.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	11. Noviembre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Descansaron de mí todo un día. Me siento como la morra castrosa de los fics por joderlos tanto, pero me pasa por dejar este reto a última hora.
> 
> Muy bien, llegamos al plot. Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

Su contrato finalizó el 30 de noviembre.

Él regresaría a Japón.

Debería estar feliz ¿no? ¡Finalmente lo había conseguido! Él tenía una entrevista con el asesino serial de Cape Cod, aquellos que lo subestimaron se tragarían sus palabras cuando viesen tan despampanante artículo. Él se salvó de las fauces del destino antes de que la cuerda floja se cortara. Miles de titulares importantes lo habían llamado para rogarle la exclusiva. Solo que… 

Él no escribiría esa noticia.

¿Por qué?

Porque él lo amó, él le entregó cada maldita fibra de su alma en la gentileza de una caricia, sin embargo, esas sonrisas fueron de cristales y las promesas se quedaron en insuficientes. ¿Qué fue _real_ para Ash Lynx? No podía justificarlo cuando sus propios ojos leyeron su nombre en la libreta ensangrentada, no obstante, la desesperación plasmada en esos jades se le tatuó a fuego lento en el corazón. Los besos de terciopelo, los abrazos temblorosos, las noches de placer, ese hombre lo llevó demasiado alto en su Kilimanjaro solo para dejarlo caer.

Él se comportó como un leopardo hasta el final.

—¿No dirás nada? —Marvin Crosby era un hombre de aspecto desagradable y carácter vulgar—. No me mires así, ya no somos desconocidos. —Sus manos se crisparon contra la mesa, la garganta se le cerró como si hubiese tragado espinas. ¿Cómo decirlo sin romperse? ¿Cómo tomar el control cuando estaba tan perdido?

—No, le dije todo lo que sé. —Shorter le acarició la espalda, con suavidad—. Nosotros dormíamos en la misma cama, me habría dado cuenta si hubiese salido por las noches. —Era un alivio que lo dejasen permanecer junto al policía durante esas entrevistas.

—Ya veo. —El bolígrafo se perdió entre esos regordetes dedos—. ¿No sospechaste nada antes de encontrar la libreta?

—No. —Él se mordió el labio, el chirrido de las luces le erizó la piel, el resplandor de la grabadora lo puso ansioso—. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza.

Ash Lynx lo hizo sentir como si fuese un canario con alas de satín, la ternura en sus toques le devolvió su canto, los mimos en las sábanas fueron las ramitas con las que forjó su nido, él lo inspiró para que volviese a volar, sin embargo, apenas extendió sus alas, él se las arrancó. Ahora se estaba desangrando mientras recordaba su última discusión, cuando su voz pereció en un contraste frío y lamentable. Cuando la última gotita de amor que se tuvieron se derramó sin que ninguno la pudiese rescatar. Él quiso volver a llorar, no obstante, de esos bonitos ojos no salió nada.

Porque no quedaba _nada_ entre ellos dos. Después de todo, él solo se dio la vuelta y se entregó a la policía.

No hubieron disculpas, ni despedidas ni explicaciones.

¿Él lo amó? No lo sabía, sin embargo, si lo amó como quería creerlo…

¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad?

—¿Por qué no fuiste al juicio?

—Porque no me dejaron. —Cape Cod era una asquerosa distopía, detrás de esas pintorescas cabañas no se ocultaban más que arpías—. Ya vio lo que hicieron con la casa y el comedor, los destrozaron, me han estado persiguiendo como si fuese cómplice.

—¿No lo fuiste? —La patética mirada que Shorter Wong le arrojó lo hizo carcajear.

—¡Claro que no lo fue! —Para el policía esto era demasiado. Él no solo debía ver cómo su mejor amigo se dejaba morir en esa mugrienta celda, además tenía que lidiar con la ignorancia de ese jodido pueblo—. Estás cruzando la línea, Crosby. —El aludido se dejó caer contra el respaldo.

—La única razón por la que el caso sigue abierto es porque tú eres su coartada. —El azabache no tuvo el coraje para alzar el mentón—. Tú y el bueno para nada de Glenreed están protegiendo a un monstruo. Eres un periodista, ¿no te da vergüenza encubrir a esa abominación?

—Lo dice quien fue acusado por posesión de pornografía infantil. —El más alto se tensó, una lánguida mueca deformó su mandíbula. 

—¿Quieres hacerlo de esta manera, Wong? —El nombrado se mordió la lengua. Estaba hasta la mierda con este caso—. ¿Por qué se esfuerzan tanto en protegerlo cuando él se declaró culpable? —Aunque le habían arrebatado el corazón, el japonés pudo escucharlo crujir. En el fondo él no era mejor, sabía que habría comprado _cualquier_ excusa que Ash le musitase.

—La entrevista se terminó, tengo que empacar. —La mueca que Marvin le regaló fue un augurio para la tragedia.

—Así que regresarás a Japón… —La pestilencia del tabaco le revolvió las entrañas—. Debe ser duro volver como la pequeña puta del nuevo Barba Azul. ¿Qué pensarán tus padres?

—¡Suficiente! —Shorter le estampó un puñetazo en la quijada—. ¡Lo has estado hostigando desde que arrestaron a Ash! ¡Me tienes enfermo! —La sangre le hirvió bajo tan asquerosa sonrisa. Este era el mundo real, los corruptos podían pisotearlos como si fuesen basura mientras bebían champaña.

—Este caso está fuera de tu jurisdicción Wong, tienes suerte de que te deje presenciar los interrogatorios. —Sangre le escurrió de la boca, la silla crujió tras un bamboleo—. Él te trató de matar mocoso, cualquier persona cuerda huiría lejos de este basurero, pero tú te quedaste.

—Sí… —Sus piernas se contrajeron hacia la silla—. Lo hice.

—Eso es sospechoso, sino eres su cómplice. ¿Qué haces aquí? —La realidad le pesó, era agotador tener que darle explicaciones a este sujeto.

—Tenía un contrato que cumplir con Yut-Lung Lee. —Era imposible no profesarse humillado cuando era la _paria_ del pueblo—. E independiente de lo que haya pasado entre Ash y yo, no voy a mentir para hacerlo lucir culpable, usted me preguntó si estuvo conmigo, yo solo le respondí con la verdad. —Él intentó tomar aire para desconectarse de _todo._

—Tú y el inútil del alcalde se están equivocando. —Pero _todo_ lo estaba ahogando. El castaño se limpió la sangre con la manga de la chaqueta—. Él fue la ramera personal de Barba Azul, ¿sabes? —Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, el sudor le congeló la espalda, sus latidos se detuvieron.

—Cállate. —Él no quería escuchar eso.

—¿Por qué? Es la verdad. —Él vio cómo ese hombre lo destrozaba, las heridas eran moribundas, los recuerdos una tormenta, el dolor era implacable —. El mocoso se salvó de ser asesinado porque supo abrirle las piernas.

—Él era un niño… —Su alma se vio inundada por una grotesca aversión.

—Una pequeña ramera, igual que su madre.

—¡Retráctate! —Shorter no pudo detenerlo, el japonés se abalanzó contra la mesa para pelear con un hombre que le triplicaba la contextura.

El interrogatorio fue un caos. La policía irrumpió en el lugar, las amenazas estuvieron a punto de costarle el empleo, la impotencia arrancó la esperanza de esos grandes ojos cafés. Era como si ese brillante girasol se hubiese marchitado tras la puesta del amanecer, pero no podía culparlo, él no se imaginaba lo dolido que se debía sentir el periodista con semejante mentira.

—¿Qué diablos, Shorter? ¡Marvin Crosby es amigo de Dino Golzine!

—Lo siento Max, no medí las consecuencias. —El nombrado cayó en la desesperación, él estaba persiguiendo migajas para poder invalidar las acusaciones, no le importaba si Ash Lynx no creía en sí mismo, él lo hacía.

Él no lo dejaría de hacer jamás

—¿Y tú? —Y sabía que Eiji Okumura tampoco había renunciado a esos ojos verdes—. Ese ataque de rabia salió de la nada, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Tal vez ese fue el problema, él no lo _pensó_ , su cuerpo se movió solo para defenderlo.

Porque él estaba totalmente enamorado.

Era una ternura tan irrevocable como condenada, él se aborrecía por albergar semejantes sentimientos. Era una estupidez, él lo sabía, Cape Cod se había vuelto un infierno de carencias por culpa de ese hombre, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, el rubio se deshacía con una fragilidad tan descorazonada bajo sus toques, era casi como si estuviese suplicando por consuelo. El niño abandonado y el hombre herido, la fiera violenta y el gatito desamparado, él los conoció a ambos. Él se _enamoró_ de ambos. Pero ya daba igual, se había terminado, él estaba demasiado cansado para seguir luchando.

Él solo quería olvidarse de Ash Lynx.

—Eso fue intenso, ¿verdad?

—Lo fue… —La sonrisa de Shorter no fue lo suficientemente brillante como para animarlo—. Gracias por acompañarme, ha sido agotador tener que lidiar con tantos interrogatorios. —Cape Cod lo había etiquetado como el amante de un homicida, eso lo convirtió en objetivo de hostilidad.

—¿Te han vuelto a molestar? —Sus manos juguetearon sobre sus rodillas, él estiró sus piernas, estar sentado en las escaleras de la estación fue _reconfortante._

—Esta mañana me llegó una carta… —La verdad se le clavó en la tráquea—. Era otra amenaza de muerte. —Estaba tan asustado, él solo quería correr hacia los brazos del rubio para que le dijese que todo esto era una mentira, que la libreta era una broma, que él era _inocente._

—Eiji… —Las lágrimas se le agolparon en las mejillas, la cabeza le punzó un infierno.

—Ya debería estar acostumbrado, lo sé. —Este mes había sido una pesadilla—. Pero es injusto. —Él sabía que todos pasaban por situaciones complejas, sin embargo, esto era una carencia extrema.

—Si me entregaras esas cartas yo podría investigarlas. —Ellos no solo destruyeron la cabaña que compartía con el americano. No…

—¿Para qué? —Ellos ensuciaron hasta el último recuerdo que atesoraba de Aslan. Él se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiéndose miserable—. Ya me voy, no vale la pena. —La belleza de esa sonrisa se vio aplacada por el llanto, vislumbrar cómo las gotas enmarcaban su rostro mientras consumían su luz, fue inhumano—. Gracias por dejar que me quedara con ustedes.

—Somos amigos. —El corazón de Shorter se desconectó—. Lamento no haber podido hacer más. —Él creía en la justicia, él tenía una pasión inquebrantable por la ley, sin embargo, lo único que parecía importar en ese mugriento cementerio era buscar un chivo expiatorio.

—Te mandaré cartas desde Japón. —Ellos solo querían lavarse la culpa, no obstante, el agua estaba repleta de sangre gracias a las mentiras.

—Llevo diez minutos esperándolos, más les vale tener una _muy_ buena excusa. —El japonés tuvo que entrecerrar la mirada antes de alzar el mentón—. Son unos desconsiderados. —La indignación lo hizo sonreír. Los extrañaría tanto.

—Yut, perdón, la entrevista duró más de lo esperado. —El nombrado cruzó sus brazos sobre su vientre, humillado.

—Vaya amigo que eres. —Debajo de la frustración floreció una pena desteñida. La brisa revolvió aquellos lacios cabellos para hacer un desastre en él.

—Lo siento, cariño. —El corazón se le derritió con ese apodo, las mejillas se le calentaron, las piernas le fallaron, sin embargo, él mantuvo su fachada orgullosa con una parsimonia impresionante. Después de todo, él era una _diva._

—Si quieres que te disculpe ve a conseguirnos algo para cenar, muero de hambre. —Yut-Lung Lee se dejó caer sobre las escaleras.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, bebé. —El azabache no tuvo que darle más explicación para pedirle privacidad. Shorter sabía lo importante que se había vuelto el periodista para su pareja, la nostalgia lo forzó a memorizar el cuadro. Qué final más amargo para una primera amistad.

—Entonces… —Las palmas de Yut-Lung Lee le golpearon con tosquedad la espalda, él era terrible dando consuelos—. ¿Cómo estás? Luces horrendo. —Él pensó que Eiji se enfadaría con semejante idiotez, sin embargo…

—Como la mierda. —Él solo le dedicó una bonita sonrisa —No sé qué creer, Yut— Una que redefinió la misma tristeza—. Soy un desastre.

—¿El cerdo de Marvin te dijo algo? —Él asintió, como si la realidad recién lo estuviese alcanzando, él se desbordó.

—¿Crees que él me amó? —La voz se le quebró—. ¿Aunque solo fuese un poco? No quiero pensar que lo fingió todo… —La entrevista que tuvieron en octubre le desgarró el corazón, estar sentado al frente de él, sabiendo que solo fueron víctima y victimario, no lo dejaba respirar.

—¿Quieres mi opinión sincera? —Pero él era un profesional. Y más allá de eso, él no quería que Ash Lynx supiese que se había quedado con la mejor parte de su alma. 

—La quiero.

—Creo que él te amó mucho. —La perplejidad con la que se abrieron esas obsidianas fue un barco de papel hundido—. Lo conozco desde hace años, él nunca me agradó, al contrario, siempre lo aborrecí, él es absolutamente desagradable.

—¿Pero?

—Me tomó tiempo entender que eso era una mentira. —Él estiró sus piernas hacia el escalón inferior—. Supongo que él y yo somos iguales en ese sentido. —Su atención se enfocó en el cielo, aunque aborrecía a ese pueblucho, adoraba lo vasto de ese azul—. Solía pensar que Ash Lynx era una bestia salvaje, libre e incontrolable. Que solo necesitaba a aquellos que lo desafiaran o a quienes lo idolatraban. —La brisa le cosquilleó sobre la nariz—. Pero no es así.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —El rubio era más temido que respetado en Cape Cod.

—La primera vez que lo vi contigo lo desconocí, sabía que era él, pero…Nunca lo había visto poner esa clase de expresión, él lucía tan feliz que me dieron escalofríos, él parecía tan _genuino_ , como si solo fuese un adolescente enamorado. —El azabache negó—. Más bien como si fuese un niño. —Yut-Lung Lee volvió a posar sus ojos en el japonés—. Me preguntaste si creo que él te amó, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Creo que él te amó tanto como tú lo hiciste. —Las mejillas le ardieron con una despiadada ferocidad—. Como creo que aún lo haces.

—¿Entonces, por qué? —La pena se le quemó como rabia—. ¡¿Por qué no me dijo nada?! —La rabia floreció en rencor—. Sé que no es algo fácil de decir, lo entiendo, él debió estar aterrado, de verdad lo entiendo… —El rencor goteó como dolor—. Pero esto me hirió mucho más. —No obstante, si le dolía era porque aún lo amaba.

—Eiji…

—¿Cómo se supone que sepa qué fue real? ¡Ni siquiera me lo explicó! ¡Ni siquiera tuvimos _esa_ conversación! —Sus latidos arremetieron como trozos de vidrio contra su pecho, cada respiración fue una puñalada—. Yo quise hablar con él cuando lo entrevisté, pero no pude Yut… —Sus manos temblaron contra su frente—. Me dolió demasiado verlo esposado, fue como un balde de agua fría donde tuve que aceptar que él era un asesino.

—Ven acá. —Como si fuese un pequeño animal herido, él sollozó contra el azabache—. Lo sé, ese idiota debió hacer las cosas diferente.

—¿Sabes lo duro que fue tener que aceptar eso? —La presión lo empujó demasiado hondo en ese océano de remembranza jade —. El hombre que me besaba cada mañana mató gente. —Las lágrimas le quemaron como si fuesen ácido—. _Mi Aslan_ me quiso asesinar a mí. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera confiar? Yo no… —Sus manos temblaron contra su pecho, deseando arrancarse el corazón—. Me duele mucho.

Yut-Lung Lee lo dejó llorar mientras se trataba de mantener fuerte. Noviembre fue un mes de carencia para el japonés, tanto emocional como económica, él no solo tuvo que soportar los insultos de los habitantes de Cape Cod y tener que cargar con las acciones del rubio como si fuese el culpable, él también tuvo que enterrar su amor mientras su luz interior fallecía. Ash Lynx lo fue todo para Eiji Okumura. Ellos estaban conectados entre sí, alma con alma, así que era normal que ahora se sintiese tan vacío. Él sabía que las personas no se morían de amor, sin embargo, él lo sentía de esa manera.

Ambos eran adultos y tomaron sus decisiones. Él pudo tratar de explicarle, él pudo tratar de confiar en él.

Pero no hizo.

—Shorter se está demorando mucho, mejor vamos por él.

¿Habría llegado a amar a un asesino? No, su moral no se lo permitía.

Pero Aslan Jade Callenreese no era eso, él fue la persona más hermosa que conoció. Por eso lo adoró más que a su propia vida.

—¿Antes de despedirte irás por las fotografías? —El japonés asintió—. ¿Puedes recoger las de mi sesión? Odio visitar a Arthur, su casa apesta a colonia barata y gel. —Una última risa fue compartida mientras Shorter regresaba con dos bolsas de comida chatarra entre las manos.

—Por cosas como estas él dice que eres un mal jefe. —Yut-Lung Lee chasqueó la lengua.

—Y por cosas como estas yo lo odio.

Esa fue la última cena que compartieron juntos.

¿Quería irse de Cape Cod? No. Porque su corazón estaba encerrado en ese lugar, sin embargo, él ya no soportaba el veneno de esas personas, además tenía que avanzar. Este era el final. Así como agradecía haber conocido a personas tan maravillosas en ese pueblo, lamentaba no haber conocido lo _suficiente_ a otras. Lo mejor sería ir por sus últimas fotografías y tomar un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, su vuelo era esta noche y no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Eiji. —Arthur lo recibió con un rostro soñoliento y ojeroso—. Justo estaba por llamarte, tengo listas tus fotografías. —El japonés ingresó al recinto con una sonrisa mal disimulada, Yut-Lung Lee tenía razón, el aroma a gel para cabello y perfume barato le resultó sofocante.

—Yut también me pidió venir por las suyas. —Una improvisada oficina se había instalado en la sala de estar.

—Lo supuse. —El rubio rodó los ojos—. No te preocupes, tengo las de su alteza listas, debe tenerte mucha confianza si quiere que tú redactes su artículo de modas.

—Supongo que sí. —El moreno se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

—¿Quieres algo de té? Lo acabo de hacer. —Con una sonrisa tímida él aceptó, té verde fue vertido en dos tazas de porcelana.

—Gracias, han sido meses difíciles. —Arthur era un fotógrafo sorprendentemente competente, él había complementado sus artículos con una hermosa sinestesia de imágenes.

—Me imagino. —El rubio estaba absorto en la pantalla del computador—. ¿No irás a ver a Ash? —Sus dedos se congelaron sobre el teclado, la tráquea se le cerró, ver a alguien tan resplandeciente como Eiji Okumura extinguirse era doloroso.

—No… —Sus yemas se hundieron en el bordado de porcelana—. No puedo, no me querré ir si lo veo otra vez. —Arthur cerró el ordenador tras suspirar.

—¿Escuchaste la declaración que dio el psiquiatra? —Él negó—. Están tratando de apelar a un trastorno disociativo o una mierda así. —El aroma a jazmín se le impregnó en los pulmones. El vapor le resultó amargo.

—¿Crees que eso es posible? —El fotógrafo esbozó una mueca cautelosa antes de devolverle la mirada.

—Lo creo. —El periodista trató de dibujar una sonrisa, sin embargo, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente—. Solo piénsalo Eiji, debe ser horrible convivir con un enfermo como Barba Azul, tener que soportar esas torturas y que además te fuerce a matar, eso rompe a cualquier hombre cuerdo. —En lugar de aligerarle el corazón, esas palabras llevaron el dolor mucho más allá.

—¿Por qué pasó esto ahora? ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo?

—Porque ese psicópata murió hace diez años, Ash debió sentirse atormentado, como una especie de despertar, no lo sé. —Sus dedos se arrastraron hacia su taza de té—. Probablemente fue un sufrimiento inimaginable, él debió estar desesperado para buscar consuelo en los homicidios, no creo que haya estado en su control.

—Igual que una compulsión. —La mente del japonés pendió en el recuerdo de esos jades. La soledad fue tan sublime como abrumadora. 

—Tal vez él pensaba que completando la libreta encontraría paz. —Por mucho que lo anhelo, él no pudo odiarlo.

—Tienes razón. —Porque él conoció al verdadero Ash Lynx. No a quienes todos se esmeraban en juzgar, sin embargo…

¿Cómo creer en ese amor cuando él se rindió con una impresionante facilidad?

—Yo pensaba que todas las infancias eran agradables… —Sus dedos recorrieron el borde de la taza mientras se hundía en sus propias divagaciones—. Mis padres me apoyaron cuando quise ser pertiguista, ¿sabes? No se los agradecí lo suficiente. —La sonrisa de Arthur fue el cuadro perfecto para cerrar este capítulo. Aunque no estaba listo, debía avanzar. 

—Luces como un deportista. —Él bufó, apenado. 

—Por favor, tú luces como uno. —Pero de pronto el ambiente cambió.

—Oh… —La sonrisa de Frederick Arthur se esfumó junto al vapor—. ¿No te lo dije? —La sangre se le heló.

—¿Decirme qué? —Él puso sobre la mesa una libreta igual a la de Ash Lynx.

—Yo también estuve en el equipo de béisbol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo como dato curioso, en los eventos disociativos suele haber amnesia, por lo que las personas no recuerdan lo que hicieron. Han habido algunos estudios sobre asesinos que no recuerdan matar, nada salió muy solido porque los datos no eran confiables (los abogados pueden distorsionar algunas cosas en los juicios), pero es posible. Algunos me lo preguntaron de verdad y la Kittypedia siempre sabe estas cosas inútiles.
> 
> Sintonícenme mañana a la misma hora para el capítulo final, nos vemos el último día del año.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Vivo al extremo, la subo cinco minutos antes de que cierre la dinámica, perdón.
> 
> Algunas cosas, cabe recordar la clasificación de esta historia y las advertencias iniciales, este capítulo me dreno emocionalmente y tiene escenas un tanto fuertes, así que confió en que mis lectores están siendo responsables con eso y escucharon las miles de advertencias que les he dado. Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—Esto no está funcionando. —El bolígrafo presionó la libreta.

—¿Por qué? —Aunque un muro de barrotes los separaba, él pudo vislumbrar con perfecta claridad la angustia en sus facciones.

—Porque llevamos dos meses con estas sesiones y no me has dicho nada. —Ibe se presionó el entrecejo, frustrado—. Ash, sin importar qué tanto te quiera ayudar no puedo hacer nada sino me lo permites. —El nombrado esbozó una sonrisa petulante mientras balanceaba sus pies sobre la litera.

—No hay mucho que contar. —Sus movimientos cesaron—. Lamento si la vida de un asesino serial no es tan glamorosa como lo esperabas. —El veneno palpitó en sus pupilas para desteñir al verde—. Supongo que deberías rendirte. —Él cerró la libreta.

—¿Por qué tienes que comportarte así? —Una carcajada desolada retumbó entre las celdas, a pesar de estar recibiendo terapia a media noche a los demás reos les valió una mierda, él aprendió a ganarse su respeto y a hacerse su lugar.

Él tuvo que aprender a _sobrevivir._

—No entiendo la pregunta. —La altanería vaciló en tan joviales facciones—. Perdona mi estupidez, solo completé la primaria.

—Ash… —Ibe se inclinó hacia los barrotes, aunque lo ponía nervioso estar realizando una sesión en tan decadente ambiente, si Max Lobo creía en la inocencia de este chico, él también—. ¿Quieres saber lo que creo? —El aludido bufó.

—¿Me escucharás si me niego? —La ferocidad con la que Ash Lynx solía fulgurar hoy no era más que una triste agonía: la lozanía de su piel se había esfumado, el dorado de su cabello estaba gastado, el resplandor de esos jades se hallaba roto.

—Lo entiendo. —Sin importar lo mucho que quisiese insistir sabía que era inútil, él no podía forzar a alguien a _querer_ recuperarse. Él le hizo un gesto a uno de los guardias de abajo para anunciar su partida—. Si esto es lo que quieres ya no regresaré.

—¡Espera! —Como si recién estuviese comprendiendo sus propias acciones, el rubio se percató de que se había caído de la litera para detenerlo—. Yo… —Aunque se viese indestructible, su alma no era más que un espejo hecho trizas—. Que te vaya bien en tu viaje. —Ibe suspiró.

—Eiji regresó esta noche a Japón, ¿lo sabías?

—Eiji… —Su boca tembló tras pronunciar ese nombre, los ojos se le agolparon de pena, él se apretó el pecho, deseando arrancarse el dulzor de esas obsidianas—. ¿Él está bien? —Anhelando no olvidarlas jamás.

Porque a pesar de todo, fueron los rayos en su sonrisa los que lo hicieron florecer.

—Lo está. —No sería prudente contarle el carnaval de locura que era Cape Cod, el terapeuta sabía que era común que hostigasen a la familia del acusado, sin embargo, el acoso fue extremo.

—Me alegro por él. —El aroma a humedad lo forzó a fruncir la nariz—. Realmente lo hago… —Él se miró las manos, escarlata escurrió hacia ellas desde su pecho.

—Ash. —Él carcajeó. ¿Cuántas veces más Eiji Okumura le rompería el corazón? Debería existir un límite para aquella ternura tan cruel—. ¿Qué es lo que te aterra?

—Nada. —El suspiro de Ibe le heló la columna a través de la oscuridad.

—Creo que hay algo que no quieres recordar, ¿sabes? —El asiático no retrocedió en sus palabras—. Creo que hay _algo_ que necesitas recordar pero te da miedo, porque eso implicaría perdonarte. —Sus puños se estamparon contra el suelo. Como si fuese una fiera herida, él se levantó para atacar.

—¡¿Quién diablos te crees para decir eso?! —El rencor chorreó dentro de esos jades—. ¡No sabes ni una mierda! ¡Nadie lo hace! —El castaño se cruzó los brazos contra el pecho. Alguien debió hacerle _tanto_ daño para que terminase así.

—La única persona que puede salvarte eres tú, Ash. Tú tienes que querer sanar para que Max y yo podamos hacer algo, sino las cosas jamás serán diferentes. —Los demás reos los abuchearon por el ruido—. Lo entiendo, perdiste a la persona que amabas, es duro, pero estoy seguro de que él no querría verte así

—¡Tú…!

—Dijiste que Eiji te hacía sentir como un ser humano normal, ¿cierto? —Su agarre se tensó alrededor de los barrotes—. ¿Cómo crees que él se sentiría si te viese de esta manera? —La última de sus máscaras se hizo añicos contra el piso, él no pudo sostenerla.

Él no pudo _sostenerse_.

—Tiempo. —Uno de los guardias amenazó a Ibe con su cachiporra.

—Cuando estés listo para aceptarte y quieras cambiar. —El asiático le dio la espalda—. En ese entonces llámame y podremos hacer algo.

¡Claro! Porque era así de fácil, ¿verdad? Él solo debía desear sanarse y _puf_ por arte de magia pasaría.

—Ya da igual….

El dolor se le agolpó en el pecho, su respiración lo hundió en la desesperanza, los ojos se le quemaron al recordar tan bella sonrisa, él se tiró con violencia del flequillo, deseando que esto se terminara. Sino se hubiese enamorado del japonés esto no sería una jodida condena, sin embargo, lo era. Porque lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto que cada día moría un poco mientras esperaba que lo visitase, pero él jamás llegaba. ¿Podía culparlo? Sabía que no quería verlo. Él era una abominación, apenas esos lindos ojitos leyeron su libreta él supo que se había acabado, él no quiso herirlo más, no tuvo el derecho para hacerlo, por eso se dio la vuelta y se entregó. 

—Eiji… —El llanto le desgarró la garganta, él dejó caer su nuca hacia atrás, azotándola contra la litera, sus piernas se arrastraron hacia su vientre, sus brazos lo rodearon con terror. Las lágrimas no dejaron de caer, no obstante, en lugar de limpiarlo, estas lo ensuciaron más.

¿Qué diferencia haría perdonarse?

Nunca nadie lo escuchaba.

Y eso le dolía, él no lo admitiría, sin embargo, quería que alguien lo consolara. Le quitaron su niñez, ¡maldición! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer sino se podía defender? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Él presionó sus párpados, sus uñas se habían clavado en su uniforme hasta rasgarlo, su mirada se encontraba incrustada en el fantasma de Barba Azul.

_—Esto es lo que eres Aslan, un asesino._

Él cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el llanto terminase de desteñirlo mientras se daba el coraje para enfrentarse. Si ya era un maldito monstruo condenado a cadena perpetua, nada podía ser peor ¿no?

—Aslan. —La voz de Jim Callenreese le causó un escalofrío en esa memoria.

—¿Dónde está Griffin? ¿Por qué él no me vino a buscar? —Él tenía siete años cuando _esto_ comenzó. Aunque sabía que su padre no era como los demás porque lo golpeaba, Aslan lo amaba y quería que él lo amase, sin embargo, el hombre lo trataba como un leproso.

—Hoy te irás conmigo. —El entrenador de béisbol era un hombre de aspecto grotesco y facciones toscas. Él le daba miedo.

—¿Papá? —Sin embargo, el aludido solo lo empujó.

—Has buen uso de él, me costó deshacerme de su hermano para podértelo dar. —Para un niño pequeño esa conversación carecía de sentido—. Divierte con él. —No obstante, ahora que la repasaba de adulto la ironía le parecía asquerosa.

Jim Callenreese jamás estuvo hecho para ser un _papá_.

Él nunca quiso serlo. 

La cabaña del entrenador quedaba en la colina, él tuvo miedo cuando lo arrastraron hacia ese lugar, porque le estaban apretando la muñeca con demasiada fuerza, porque le estaba sonriendo de manera extraña y porque Griffin no estaba aquí. Él se forzó a contener un sollozo cuando el miedo le paralizó las piernas, su padre le pegaba y lo insultaba cuando se mostraba débil, después de todo, solo los maricones lloraban. Apenas puso un pie en ese lugar él vio a uno de sus compañeros muerto en el piso, los pantalones se le empaparon con gotitas de terror, el almuerzo le regresó por la garganta mientras trataba de procesar la imagen.

Pero no tuvo tiempo.

Como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, Barba Azul lo levantó por los hombros para estamparlo contra la pared, una y otra vez. Aslan luchó, sus piernas se contrajeron por culpa del dolor, sus nudillos se quebraron cuando se trató de liberar. Sus palmas se movieron desesperadas contra el pecho de su agresor, sin embargo, él era un niño _tan_ pequeño. Tal vez por eso su padre lo odiaba, él se mofaba cuando lo llamaba «poco hombre». Los ojos de su compañero muerto se le clavaron en las pupilas, la imagen fue tan grotesca que le revolvió las entrañas, eso no era un cadáver, era una masacre. Él peleó hasta el final mientras lo ahorcaban…Un golpe contra la pared, luego otro y después uno más fuerte. Sangre le brotó de la cabeza para manchar esa matita de pelo dorada. Mientras más lloraba más complacido lucía su entrenador.

—Que buena expresión. —Él apretó sus ojos cuando le lamió la mejilla, las lágrimas no dejaron de correr.

—G-Griffin… —La garganta le quemó un infierno cuando musitó aquello, fácil se la habían quebrado—. Él se pondrá triste sino llego a casa. —La sonrisa que Barba Azul esbozó fue asquerosa.

—Aslan. —Él lo soltó, aunque golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo lo dejó aturdido, él se las arregló para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire—. ¿Me quieres ayudar?

—¿A-Ayudar? —Las piernas le temblaron, él se cubrió el rostro, esperando una bofetada por haberse orinado.

—Sí, puedes traerme a tus compañeros para que juguemos juntos. —Pero en lugar de un golpe le llegó una caricia, todo su cuerpo tiritó, su corazón suplicó por ayuda. ¿Dónde estaba Griffin? ¿Por qué su papá no lo venía a buscar? Él quería irse. Este juego no era divertido.

—N-No quiero. —El entrenador le tiró los cabellos para volverlo a estampar contra la pared. Estaba mareado. ¿Esto era morirse? Su perrito no sufrió tanto cuando lo enterraron, él solo cerró los ojitos y descansó.

—Tienes cara de puta, me servirás también para seducir a mi competencia. —Él no entendía esas palabras, sin embargo, el tono que usó le revolvió el estómago, vomitaría otra vez.

—¡No quiero! —La voz se le quebró, él se hizo un ovillo sobre su propio charco de sangre y pipí.

—¿No? Oh… —Él se apartó—. Pero Griffin pensará que eres un niño malo sino me obedeces. —Sus ojitos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Q-Qué? —Su hermano mayor era la única persona que no lo trataba mal, él amaba a Griffin Callenreese, él era bueno, le leía cuentos en las noches y practicaba béisbol con él.

—Tal vez tu hermano me deba ayudar. —Él miró horrorizado la cabaña, el rostro de su compañero era irreconocible.

—¡No! —Sus manitos temblaron contra su pecho—. Y-Yo lo haré.

—Así me gusta. —Barba Azul le acarició el cabello—. Eso te convierte en mi propiedad. —Él sacó de una cajonera un collar para perros y una pequeña libreta—. Eso es bueno, Arthur ya no me estaba siendo de utilidad, parece que lo rompí.

—¿Arthur? —Aslan apenas recordaba a ese niño, él siempre estaba de mal humor y era violento.

—Se lo presté a un amigo, Dino Golzine, pero él me lo devolvió _demasiado_ quebrado, fue un bruto en la cama. —Él le colocó el collar en el cuello—. Esa pequeña mierda ya no es mi problema, después de todo no hablará. —La sensación fue sofocante—. Ahora, si quieres que tu hermano mayor este a salvo harás exactamente lo que te diga.

—¡Maldición! —Él abrió los ojos aterrorizado, él se aferró con fuerza a su celda, tratando de incorporarse al mundo real, él tembló, sintiéndose asqueroso por ese recuerdo, él quiso vomitar, no obstante, no había comido en días.

Y entonces lo vio.

Él se apoyó contra la litera, sus piernas se arrastraron inertes por el suelo, él rodeó su vientre con una mano, soportando las náuseas. Su atención se enfocó en una poza de mugre, dentro de ella él no pudo contemplar más que a ese niño de siete años.

—Esto… —El llanto escurrió hacia su mentón—. Esto no fue tu culpa.

La cadena con la que Barba Azul lo solía tirar se cortó.

Él era un niño cuando esto ocurrió, su padre lo vendió como si fuese un animal, ese sujeto lo trató como basura, fue un infierno, él jamás disfrutó de matar, él se odiaba por hacerlo, ese rencor solo se acumuló con los años hasta consumirlo. Él estuvo esperando por más de una década para que alguien lo salvase, que apareciese una especie de justiciero para liberarlo.

Pero nadie llegó.

Él miró al pequeño niño del otro lado de la poza.

—Realmente fui duro contigo, ¿no es así? —Por eso él debía convertirse en su propio héroe—. Lo siento mucho. —Porque él también merecía ser amado. Y aunque nada de lo que hiciese borraría la sangre del pasado, él podía cambiar.

Si alguien tan bonito como Eiji Okumura se enamoró de él significaba que no estaba tan perdido.

—Debiste sentirte muy solo, Aslan. —La voz se le quebró cuando habló con su propio reflejo, él se limpió la última lágrima del rostro antes de levantarse—. Pero está bien, no te dejaré solo otra vez. —En el fondo eso era todo lo que necesitaba—. Te perdono. —Aceptar al niño abandonado.

Él tomó un sorbo de aire antes de concentrarse y vislumbrar la cara de la verdad.

Él era inocente.

Así como Barba Azul lo quebró, Frederick Arthur también fue una víctima, él lo sabía, sin embargo, jamás habló de ello. Si todos los exámenes psiquiátricos decían que su mente estaba bien, que era imposible que sufriese episodios disociativos luego de tan minuciosa observación, la única posibilidad que quedaba era que lo estuviesen inculpando. Y si él tenía una libreta donde anotaba sus asesinatos. ¿Qué le impedía al fotógrafo poseer una? Dispuesto a salir, él se dio cuenta de lo obvio.

Él estaba condenado a cadena perpetua.

Él se golpeó la cara, la frente le palpitó con una fiebre delirante, mierda, debió escuchar a Max Lobo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Cómo diablos saldría de acá?

—Ash… —La voz de Shorter fue una bocanada de aire fresco en ese infierno—. Me importa una mierda si quieres seguir jugando al mártir, no lo voy a soportar más. —La puerta de la celda se abrió—. Escuché a Marvin Crosby hablar por teléfono, Dino Golzine va a pagarle a algunos reos para que te maten. —El rubio rodó los ojos.

—¿Si no puede tenerme nadie me tendrá? —Él sonrió—. Qué cliché. —Ese pederasta siempre había sido un terrible perdedor. Hasta en la cárcel podía darse el lujo de ser corrupto, o tal vez este era un cierre romántico para su amistad con Barba Azul.

Asqueroso.

—Yo y Eiji no tuvimos _absolutamente_ nada que ver con que ese cerdo se enfadara.

—Eiji… —Ese nombre floreció desde lo más profundo de su alma como una súplica.

—Él ya se fue al aeropuerto. —La expresión del policía se suavizó, los lentes se le cayeron tras frotarse el entrecejo—. Lo lamento, te queríamos sacar antes, pero Max tuvo problemas distrayendo a los guardias. —Un bolso de tela fue arrojado hacia el interior de la celda—. Hay ropa, un pasaporte y una identificación ahí dentro.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —Quitarse ese mugriento uniforme fue un alivio.

—Tengo contactos con la mafia china y Yut usó su apellido para acelerar las cosas. —El rubio sostuvo la ropa con desdén, se notaba a kilómetros quién la había diseñado, que gusto más horroroso.

—¿No estarás en problemas por esto?

—Mientras Max haga bien su trabajo, no debería. —Él se terminó de vestir—. Ash, lamento no haber llegado antes, de verdad quería que vieses a Eiji una última vez. —La garganta se le impregnó de amargura, las piernas le temblaron como si fuesen de papel—. Traté de llamarlo pero no me contestó, ya debe haber tomado el avión.

Los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a correr al revés.

—¿Él no contestó? —Él se había acercado al japonés porque era la víctima perfecta para completar su libreta, él era su broche de oro, ¡su grandioso final!

—No, pero ya debe estar por aterrizar. —Pero él no fue el único en mostrar interés cuando el periodista llegó.

Él palideció.

—¿Arthur y él se vieron? —Shorter se estiró bajo las miradas de los otros reos, nadie lo delataría, la mafia china resguardaba a su mugriento linaje. Las maravillosas ventajas de la corrupción.

—Claro que sí, son amigos. —De repente, su expresión cambió—. Él fue a buscar unas fotografías a su casa, también recogió el encargo de Yut. —Su aura se encendió como fuego mientras el terror le inundaba hasta la última vena.

—Mierda. —Antes de que pudiese preguntar, el celular del policía vibró.

—Esa es la señal, ¡vámonos!

Shorter lo sacó por la entrada de servicio para meterlo a una patrulla, los minutos se profesaron como una eternidad antes de que Max se les uniese, no hizo falta que le musitase palabra alguna para saber lo que pensaba.

—Gracias. —El castaño le sonrió antes de que saliesen del lugar.

No era extraño que Dino Golzine lo hubiese mandado a matar, al contrario, era tan predecible que casi le dio risa. Ese psicópata siempre quiso poner sus garras sobre él, sin embargo, Barba Azul se lo negó. Él nunca entendió por qué el entrenador era tan receloso con sus posesiones, ahora sabía que Arthur era la razón. Él debió llevarse la peor parte, era mucho más joven cuando se rompió. Sus puños trepidaron tras revisar el interior de la maleta. El pasaje lucía genuino, una nueva identidad como «Chris Winston» lo estaba esperando, él podía cambiar, ¡sí! Lejos de Cape Cod, apartado de los traumas, a kilómetros de ese cementerio de rosas.

¡Él realmente podía iniciar de nuevo!

Pero….

Él no lo haría.

Porque mientras Eiji Okumura estuviese en peligro, a él no le importaba sacrificar hasta su misma vida por él. Le daba igual si estaba siendo paranoico o si la posibilidad era ínfima.

Que ridículo, mientras más trató de olvidarlo más se enamoró. Pero no era su culpa, después de todo él era su salto inquebrantable hacia la libertad.

Ahora estaba listo.

Aunque lo dejaron en la estación de buses él corrió hasta la casa de Arthur, el bolso quedó abandonado en una de las bancas igual que la sombra de su pasado. El estómago se le llenó de náuseas cuando entró de golpe.

—¡Ash! —En medio de la sala de estar se encontraba el japonés amarrado a una silla—. ¡Te inculparon! ¡Los nombres en la libreta de Arthur coinciden con las víctimas de este año! —El tiempo se le congeló, el llanto le quemó las mejillas como terciopelo, porque aunque él lucía tan demacrado como horrorizado, eso fue lo primero que le gritó.

Dentro de esos grandes ojos cafés seguía fulgurando una desmesurada ternura.

—¿Cómo saliste de prisión? —El fotógrafo se incorporó como un depredador hacia la sala.

—¿Me incriminaste? —El cuerpo le pesó—. ¿Me hiciste pensar que yo había matado a todas esas personas? —Su carcajada fue un esquizofrénico despecho, sus pupilas palpitaron, su labio se rompió tras un mordisco.

—Al menos te diste cuenta. —Una navaja estaba jugueteando entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué? —Los puños le crujieron bajo tan tétrica mirada—. ¡¿Por qué yo?! —El desprecio que se tuvo fue autodestructivo, él pasó años ignorando su propio llanto, él aborreció al pequeño Aslan por ser una basura inútil, él se tuvo asco por estar _tan_ quebrado.

Cuando era solo un niño.

Y él no merecía cargar con tanto.

—¿Por qué? —Su sonrisa desapareció—. Realmente te odio con toda mi alma, Ash. —La navaja se apoyó contra el cuello del japonés—. ¡No es justo que siempre seas tú!

El terror que se posó en los ojos de Ash Lynx le pareció delicioso. ¿Cuántos años él tuvo que soportar que lo intercambiasen como un maldito animal esos pederastas? ¿Cuánto tiempo él estuvo creyendo que fue su culpa? Barba Azul lo reemplazó con una escalofriante facilidad, él quería destruir al rubio porque le jodió la vida. Él acabaría con lo que más amaba para convertirlo en un monstruo, para romperlo tanto como él. ¡No era justo que fuese el único salvado!

—Arthur. —Un quejido escapó de los labios de Eiji cuando la cuchilla lo cortó—. Por favor baja el arma, tú no eres _esto_ , hablemos con calma. —Aún en estos momentos el japonés no pudo mirarlo con más que compasión, eso lo destrozó, sus dedos temblaron, la cabeza le punzó, él retrocedió.

Porque tampoco quería matarlo.

Él escogió al periodista como su víctima final por las mismas razones que Ash, no obstante, la inocencia atrapada en esas pupilas fue contagiosa, él no lo veía como una abominación, gracias a su confianza él dejó de sentirse como el monstruo de Cape Cod y se permitió soñar. Él hizo un _amigo_. Su primer amigo. Él nunca tuvo uno porque Dino Golzine los asesinaba. Él nunca fue un niño hasta que lo conoció. ¿Perder eso? ¿A la única persona que se molestó en conocerlo?

—Por favor no le hagas daño… —El rubio cayó de rodillas—. Por favor.

—Tienes razón. —Él apartó la navaja del moreno. ¿A quién engañaba? Estuvo horas tratando de matarlo pero no pudo, porque no existía odio dentro de esos grandes ojos cafés, esa inocencia le resultó destructiva—. Me equivoqué en elegirlo cuando tú deberías ser mi broche de oro.

Con una agilidad digna de un animal él arremetió contra el lince, la navaja se le incrustó en el vientre, su cabeza golpeó el suelo mientras Arthur lo apuñalaba.

—¡Ash! ¡Ya basta! ¡Arthur, por favor! —Escuchar a Eiji sollozar su nombre mientras se removía con impotencia en la silla le quebró el corazón.

El sonido de la cuchilla zanjando sus entrañas llenó el lugar, sus piernas fueron inmovilizadas por las rodillas de su adversario, usando su último aliento él empujó la navaja para sacarla de sus costillas. Mierda dolió. El sudor le escurrió por la frente mientras la adrenalina le bombardeaba el corazón, ese momento fue un eterno bucle de atacar y esquivar, la mirada que Arthur tenía en sus ojos era puro rencor. Él presionó con fuerza sus párpados, la cuchilla estaba cerca de su garganta, él trató de detenerlo con un apretón.

—¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ya deténganse! —Él no quería que su última memoria fuese así, él volteó la cabeza, con lentitud. El rostro de su adoración se encontraba empapado por la frustración y la pena, él lucía tan quebrado en esa silla, la impotencia debió ser garrafal.

—Eiji… —La visión se le nubló por la pérdida de sangre, las mejillas le gotearon rocío—. Gracias.

Debería estar bien morir en este punto, él se había perdonado y por fin podía descansar en paz.

—¡No te atrevas a dejarme!

Él apretó su mandíbula, las cejas se le tensaron, el corazón le golpeó con violencia la garganta. ¡Pero él no estaba bien con eso! Porque quería vivir lo suficiente como para sentirse orgulloso de quien era. Un grito gutural escapó de lo más profundo de su tráquea mientras volteaba la navaja hacia Arthur. El filo presionó el cuello del fotógrafo, sangre escurrió hacia la hoja de metal. Él ganaría. Él lo mataría.

Pero entonces lo vio.

—Esto… —Y él dejó caer la navaja—. No tiene que terminar así. —Porque él ya no estaba peleando con un animal herido, él estaba peleando con un pequeño Frederick Arthur, un inocente como él—. No quiero que termine así. —Un niño que necesitó con desesperación que escuchasen su llanto pero nadie llegó.

El segundo que se miraron fue eterno. Al final eran iguales ¿no es así? A ambos los trataron como si fuesen mercancía, ambos fueron forzados a matar, solo que Ash tuvo la fortuna de haberse enamorado de un alma tan preciosa como la de Eiji Okumura, Arthur no la tuvo. El fotógrafo trató de controlar ese asqueroso impulso por la sangre mediante su libreta, él quiso ser mejor, _realmente_ trató de cambiar, sin embargo, no supo cómo hacerlo, nadie le dijo cómo. Así que le guardó rencor al mundo por ignorar su dolor. Y él se odió a sí mismo, se odió tanto que ya no sabía ni quién era. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Aslan como si fuesen lluvia.

—Tienes razón. —Fue demasiado para su alma—. Ash… —Su cuerpo tembló—. Por favor, mátame. —La perplejidad le robó el aire.

—¿Qué? —Él puso la navaja en la palma del más joven.

—Mátame. —Lo único que él anhelaba era la libertad, él estaba cansado, _demasiado_ cansado para continuar—. Yo ya lo intenté pero no pude hacerlo, no tengo el valor… —Él apuntó la cuchilla hacia su propia garganta.

—No. —El verde de esos ojos se empañó por la impotencia—. No tienes que terminar así. —Arthur lo sabía, sin embargo, él sentía que era demasiado tarde.

—¿Entonces voy a prisión para afrontar cadena perpetua? —Eso era lo correcto, ¿verdad? Ambos eran adultos, ambos debían hacerse responsables de sus acciones, no obstante, lo que tenía al frente de él era un niño abandonado.

¿Por qué él tenía que seguir sufriendo cuando su propia mente era un infierno? 

¿Con qué derecho le negaría la misericordia?

—Ash. —Él clavó la cuchilla bajo su mentón—. No dejes que me convierta en él. —Así que esto era Frederick Arthur al final.

—Eiji… —Él no pudo soportar tanta humanidad—. No mires. —Con un corte limpio le desgarró la yugular.

La vida se esfumó de esos ojos azules con una tranquilidad abrumadora, él se empapó con la sangre del fotógrafo para convertirse en lo que evitó: un asesino. Él se levantó para liberar al japonés, los amarres estaban tan apretados que le habían roto las muñecas por la fricción. Irónico, al final él fue lo mismo que comenzó esta historia, un niño al que escogieron inculpar.

—Ash… —Él tembló bajo sus brazos con una agobiante fragilidad, él cerró los ojos, dejando que lo amase—. Tenía miedo. —La voz se le quebró—. ¡Tenía mucho miedo! —Y él lo sostuvo sabiendo que sería la última vez.

—Perdón. —Ash Lynx odiaba las disculpas, él creía que estas nos servían para nada, sin embargo…—. Realmente lo lamento. —Eso fue todo lo que le pudo musitar. La sonrisa que Eiji le entregó cuando se apartaron fue preciosa, las mejillas le ardieron, el corazón se le llenó de fuegos artificiales, sus yemas memorizaron esas facciones para quemarlas en la eternidad.

—Yo también lo siento. —De alguna manera él se las había arreglado para lucir aún más bonito que la última vez—. Yo… —Ash negó, apoyando uno de sus dedos contra los labios de su adoración, electricidad chispeó entre ellos en la inocencia de la caricia.

—Yo lo entiendo. —El mundo lució diferente dentro de esas profundas obsidianas.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? — _Él_ lució diferente bajo el reflejo de sus propios jades.

—Me voy a entregar. —Porque ya no era más un niño temeroso o abandonado.

—¡Pero eres inocente! La libreta de Arthur es la prueba, yo testificaré a tu favor. —Tampoco era un leopardo escalando el Kilimanjaro—. Podemos salir de esto.

—Pero sí maté a Arthur, me acusarán por homicidio culposo. —Él solo era Aslan Jade Callenreese.

Y eso estaba bien.

—Pero…

—No pongas esa cara, _onii-chan._ Te vas a arrugar. —Aun bajo las risas el llanto los coloreó—. Esto es lo que necesito hacer para sentirme en paz conmigo mismo. —Él nunca superaría su pasado sino pagaba las consecuencias, tal vez esta no era la manera más inteligente de hacerlo, sin embargo, fue la que escogió.

—No lo comprendo del todo… —La melancolía pendió en el aire—. Pero lo respeto. —Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre su regazo, sus ojos se conectaron como si fuese la primera vez—. ¿Sabes? Aslan Jade Okumura también era un nombre bonito. —La ternura de esa risa se le grabó a fuego lento.

—Lo era. —Él limpió la pena del rostro del japonés, la suavidad de las caricias le resultó intoxicante—. Eiji… —Su corazón encajó como una llave en el alma del aludido—. ¿Puedo decirte algo? —Él la giró, deseando que sus latidos fuesen suficientes para que él lo recordase.

—Claro que puedes. —Él le besó la mano.

—Solo… —Los nervios le cosquillearon en los labios—. Gracias por amarme cuando ni siquiera yo pude hacerlo. —La perplejidad en el moreno fue tan intensa como adorable.

—Ash… —Él siguió.

—Gracias por haberme hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. —Las lágrimas delinearon su sonrisa—. Haberme enamorado de ti fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. —Como si fuese una rosa, él le ofreció su corazón —. Pero quiero que sigas adelante, lejos de aquí. —Estaba repleto de espinas y tenía algunos pétalos marchitos, sin embargo, el japonés lo recibió.

—Esta es la despedida, ¿no es así? —A cambio de su corazón, el moreno le ofreció el suyo.

—Lo es. —Era brillante y estaba repleto de sol.

—Entonces te deseo lo mejor, Aslan. —Él también lo aceptó.

Eiji Okumura le enseñó que la luz podía existir incluso en el amanecer más oscuro.

—Gracias.

Ahora él estaba listo para fulgurar con fuerza.

Él se declaró culpable por homicidio en segundo grado.

La sentencia fue de trece años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer este fic y "Dear future husband", ambos salieron porque algunos lectores me dieron la confianza para convertirlos en tramas reales cuando eran OS del fictober, no puedo expresar lo afortunada que me siento por todo el apoyo que me han dado, de verdad, muchas gracias por tanto. 
> 
> Fue un capítulo que me pareció fuerte, pero ya saben como soy, me gusta dejar esta clase de mensajes porque esta muy dentro de mí, espero no haber decepcionado. Pero esto no se acaba aún.
> 
> Mañana nos vemos con el epílogo bebé.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	13. Epílogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Ayer estaba demasiado estresada para poder cumplir con el plazo de la dinámica pero hoy puedo dejar un discurso más coherente.
> 
> Las pobres personas que me han leído en más de un fic y me conocen, saben que soy super ansiosa e insegura con las tramas, así que no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente no solo por el apoyo, sino por el cariño. Cada voto, comentario, leída, lo que fuese, me hicieron infinitamente feliz. Puede que sea una idiotez porque son fics, pero de nuevo, uno nunca sabe lo que hay detrás de ellos o de las personas que se involucran en la trama. 
> 
> Creo que lo que quiero decir es: muchas gracias por leer, y si tienen una idea salten a la piscina por ella, uno nunca sabe a quien le puede terminar gustando.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

Ash Lynx estuvo en prisión durante 10 años.

Aunque la situación era ridícula, Max jamás dejó de apoyarlo con sus terapias, era poco ortodoxo tener sesiones psicológicas en el patio de la prisión o en la biblioteca, sin embargo, funcionaron. Fue un proceso lento, doloroso y repleto de recaídas, él debía abrir constantemente sus heridas para desinfectarlas y volverlas a suturar, la paciencia que Ibe le tuvo durante esa década fue admirable, no obstante, él se sentía bien.

Sí, había matado.

Sí, tenía una libreta con sus víctimas.

Sí, estaba quebrado, pero…

¿Quién no lo estaba?

Fueron pasos pequeños que para él significaron una vida. Él no solo pudo perdonar al pequeño niño en sus memorias, él se convirtió en el adulto que necesitó, en un hombre a quien Eiji Okumura habría estado orgulloso de amar. Tonto ¿no? Ni el tiempo, ni el desgaste, ni la crueldad pudieron romper los sentimientos que había forjado por el periodista. Supuso que era cuestión de _almas gemelas_ , él no podía enamorarse de alguien más porque le había regalado su corazón desde que lo conoció. Pero estaba bien, él se convirtió en el mejor reportero de Nueva York, él se transformó en el «Fly Boy».

Estar en prisión no fue tan terrible, el aislamiento fue la lluvia que revitalizó sus pétalos y sanó sus espinas. El tiempo ahí dentro casi le pareció irreal. Gracias a los hombres de Dino Golzine él se ganó el respeto de toda la comunidad, al parecer él tenía talento para pelear, o tal vez sus contrincantes eran realmente patéticos. La compañía de su mejor amigo también aminoró el dolor, Shorter solía escabullirse durante las noches para charlar con él o le traía comida de contrabando, hasta la víbora venenosa lo fue a visitar.

Cuando dejó de odiarse a sí mismo él comprendió que era bastante amado.

Y por primera vez él se permitió aceptar esa felicidad.

—¡Acá viene! —Rosas y pancartas lo recibieron cuando se acercó hacia el pasillo.

—¡Felicidades! —Sin importarle las miradas de sus compañeros, Shorter se colgó de su hombro—. ¡Te redujeron tres años de sentencia por buen comportamiento! ¡Hombre, lo sabía!

—Aslan… —Max estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas cuando lo aprisionó contra su pecho—¡Me siento tan orgulloso de ti! —El rubio se había convertido en todo un adulto, él acarició aquellas hebras doradas, la barba le raspó la mejilla cuando se apartaron—. Necesitarás un buen corte de pelo, luces como un pandillero. —Él bufó.

—Por favor, él luce como tú. —Yut-Lung Lee chasqueó la lengua desde la esquina—. Ambos tienen la misma barba ridícula. —El alcalde se acarició el mentón, ofendido.

—¿Ridícula? Pero si a Jessica le gusta. —Él no supo lo mucho que había anhelado la libertad hasta que estuvo fuera—. Como sea, tenemos muchas cosas con las que ponernos al día.

—Es verdad, te hicimos una fiesta sorpresa en tu casa.

—¡Shorter!

—Digo… —El nombrado se cubrió la boca, procesando su metedura de pata, tanto él como Yut-Lung Lee compartían un brillante juego de argollas—. Olvida lo que dije sobre tu fiesta sorpresa. —Hasta sus compañeros de trabajo carcajearon frente a semejante idiotez.

—Ay cariño, te amo pero eso no ayudó.

—Lo sé, fue la emoción. —Ash se tuvo que cubrir los ojos cuando salieron de la prisión. Él sonrió, un cielo infinito lo recibió, su cabello se meció hacia su rostro bajo la brisa, los pulmones se le llenaron de girasoles—. De todas maneras, nosotros restauramos tu casa y el comedor.

—¿Q-Qué? —La perplejidad que se posó en esas masculinas facciones fue infantil—. Pero pensé que lo habían destruido.

—Lo hicieron. —Yut-Lung Lee alzó el mentón con indignación—. Pero estuvimos todo un año reconstruyendo esos lugares para ti. —Aunque no estaban seguros, ellos pensaron que lo mejor era restaurar esas memorias para Ash Lynx.

—Tú no hiciste nada… —Como si fuese una serpiente furiosa, él le sacó los colmillos.

—¿Qué dijiste Max?

—Que hiciste un grandioso trabajo supervisándonos a mí y a Shorter.

Él se tomó tiempo para contemplar Cape Cod, sus manos cosquillearon bajo el maizal, su atención pendió hacia el brillo del lago, el calor del sol le bañó el alma para que esta fulgurase con aún más intensidad, él suspiró. Ibe le había advertido que los traumas no desaparecerían, él era _demasiado_ joven cuando esto pasó, la sensación de vulnerabilidad era grotesca, él seguía con miedo, se caía más veces de las que se admitía, pero había escogido vivir y perdonarse. Así que sin importar que tan duro fuese el golpe él se las arreglaría para levantarse.

Y eso estaba bien.

Después de todo, errar era humano.

—Michael pescó toda la noche para ayudar con la cena. —Una sonrisa le coloreó los latidos, era extraño sentirse tan importante cuando hasta su propio padre lo rechazó y él se aborreció durante tanto tiempo—. Él estaba emocionado con tu salida, sino hubiese tenido un examen también habría venido. —Era casi antinatural tener amigos.

—Y yo te conseguí algo de ropa, esos harapos son ofensivos para mis ojos. —El policía se aferró a la cintura de Yut-Lung Lee.

—¿Por qué no solo eres honesto y le dices que te desvelaste confeccionándola? —Las mejillas se le incineraron.

—¡No es verdad! Lo hice para matar el tiempo. —Él sonrió, embobado, su marido era un completo _tsundere._ El corazón de Ash Lynx se encogió al verlos. Claro que estaba feliz por esa relación, ambos lucían tan radiantes como insoportables, sin embargo…

—¿Puedo hacer una pequeña parada antes de la fiesta sorpresa? —Él lo extrañaba cada día un poco más, era como si le faltase la mitad del alma, sus suspiros estaban repletos de ausencia mientras el brillo de esas obsidianas se mantenía a fuego lento en su corazón.

—Claro… —La pareja intercambió una mirada atónita—. Terminaremos de inflar los globos en tu casa, entonces. —Una palmada de Max Lobo lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —Él negó—. Tengo una idea de a dónde quieres ir.

Lo único que Jim Callenreese le heredó fue ese asqueroso comedor. Él aborrecía tanto al lugar como a los comensales, era una cuna grotesca de chismes y mala sangre, ¿verdad? Él tomó aire, sus dedos se aferraron a su camisa antes de dar el primer paso, sus ojos recorrieron con una curiosidad infantil las paredes del local, las tablas rechinaron para anunciar su llegada, sus manos acariciaron el polvo de la barra, él sonrió. Este lugar era especial, porque a pesar de todo estaba repleto de buenas memorias: de Eiji cocinando natto mientras los clientes se quejaban por el sabor, de Griffin preparándole meriendas luego de los entrenamientos, de Shorter quemando la cocina.

—Pudiste salvar las fotos de Griffin. —Max contuvo la conmoción—. Gracias, anciano. —Aunque Ash había tenido un gigantesco desarrollo, tanto físico como emocional.

—Tuve un poco de ayuda. —El brillo atrapado en esos jades era el mismo que tenía el pequeño Aslan cuando jugaba con Griffin—. Eiji conoce gente en ese rubro. —Así que la inocencia también podía cicatrizar.

—Claro que lo hace. —Su sonrisa se hizo mucho más bonita tras escuchar aquel nombre—. Leí que le está yendo increíble. —Él asintió.

—Fue nominado a un premio Pulitzer. —El orgullo le rebalsó los latidos. Aunque era doloroso seguir enamorado de tan sublime resplandor, eso no le impedía ser el primero en aplaudirle por cada uno de sus méritos—. Las fotografías de Arthur también fueron nominadas. —Memorarlo fue agridulce.

—Él no era una mala persona, ¿sabes? —El rubio caminó hacia el otro lado de la barra—. Él era un niño.

¿Qué tan desamparado se debió sentir Frederick Arthur para suplicarle piedad? Él no lo sabía ni tenía el derecho a juzgarlo, sin embargo, una cicatriz los mantenía unidos por la eternidad, la marca era fea y profunda, no obstante, él honraría esa herida por los dos. No importó que ni siquiera se pudiesen tolerar, ambos fueron víctimas de la crueldad adulta. Y quién sabe, quizás si el fotógrafo hubiese recibido el mismo apoyo que le dieron a él, las cosas serían diferentes. Tal vez si Ash no hubiese conocido al japonés se habría dejado morir, después de todo…

La inocencia era el arma más peligrosa de todas.

—Ash… —Los dedos se le crisparon contra el marco de la fotografía, él dejó sobre la mesa la imagen de Griffin—. Te quería preguntar algo.

—¿Son consejos maritales? —Aunque trató de reír, sus cejas tambalearon con seriedad.

—No. —Las yemas del castaño trazaron figuras en el polvo—. Quería saber si estabas interesado en ser director de la escuela. —Las palabras se le trabaron en el corazón.

—¿Y-Yo? —Los ojos se le quemaron con un agradable dulzor—. Pero no tengo estudios, sería inútil en el cargo.

—Luego de Blanca nadie puede ser peor. —La red de Dino Golzine era tan repulsiva como peligrosa—. El consejo estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, eres la opción más lógica. —La boca le tembló, la estridencia de sus latidos hizo eco por el comedor—. No te deberías subestimar, sacaste un título técnico mientras estabas ahí dentro, ¿no?

—Los padres no van a querer a un ex-convicto cerca de sus hijos.

—Los padres van a querer a alguien que tenga un interés genuino por el bienestar de sus hijos—. Max se mantuvo firme—. No te reduzcas a eso, sabes que eres más. —Ash Lynx no pudo con tanta conmoción, las lágrimas se llevaron el dolor como el mar recogía la arena, su cabello cayó hacia sus hombros.

—Gracias. —Habían días más fáciles que otros, donde tenía la certeza de que él _merecía_ ser feliz, sin embargo, también habían días donde él recordaba que este mundo era una mierda y el veneno escurría en su interior como brea. Era un ciclo desgastante y sofocante.

—Y si te sientes inseguro puedo conseguirte algún curso de formación o inscribirte en algún título, eres la persona más inteligente de América, Ash. —No obstante, él sabía que cuando bajaba solo le quedaba subir, así que apretaba la mandíbula y confrontaba lo siguiente—. Shorter tiene razón, podrías trabajar en el parque jurásico si quisieras.

—Iré a postular de inmediato. —Ambos rieron, sin importar el paso de los años su mejor amigo no cambiaba—. También podría ser modelo para la víbora. —El alcalde se encogió de hombros.

—Sigue pensando que eres demasiado feo, más ahora que tiene su propio imperio de moda. —Ash bufó.

—Petulante. —El castaño le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Deberíamos ir a tu casa pronto, Shorter va a quemar el pescado sino nos apresuramos.

—Solo déjame quedarme un rato más. —La expresión que Max Lobo le regaló fue una oda para la nostalgia.

—Como quieras.

Su atención se volvió a posar sobre los cuadros, sus brazos forjaron un refugio contra su vientre, sus ojos pendieron de una imagen hacia otra. Griffin era una constante herida abierta, él sabía que no podía haber hecho nada para salvarlo porque estaba fuera de su control, sin embargo, él lo extrañaba. Realmente le hizo falta tener a su hermano mayor, pero sabía que estaría orgulloso si estuviese a su lado. Eso era lo único que importaba, ¿no? Usar esa inspiración para transformar sus cadenas en tallos de girasoles. La puerta volvió a crujir junto a la brisa.

—¿Shorter ya quemó mi casa? —Su sonrisa se esfumó.

—Perdón. —Ash Lynx se quedó sin aliento ante semejante belleza—. Escuché que este es el mejor comedor de Cape Cod y alguien me dijo que el dueño regresaba hoy. —Cabello oscuro y largo, rostro fino, facciones preciosas, ojos grandes y de ensueño, pestañas curvas, labios tentadores. Ese extranjero era todo una conquista.

—Así es. —Ash limpió la barra, nervioso. Cada chispa de su cordura se apagó frente a semejante bombón—. ¿Quieres que te sirva algo? —El contrario asintió tras dejarse caer en un taburete, una pequeña libreta fue puesta sobre la mesa.

—Soy periodista. —La torpeza en esas palabras le pareció adorable—. Quería hacer un reportaje sobre este lugar, estuve mucho tiempo esperándote para poderte entrevistar. —El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro juguetón.

—¿Harás un reportaje sobre el atractivo dueño? —Él no sabía si era posible, sin embargo, esos ojos se hicieron aún más bonitos cuando sonrió: más líquidos, más oscuros, más infinitos.

—Depende de lo que me sirvas. —El asiático dejó caer su mentón sobre su palma, Ash sintió cómo el rubor se le expandía desde la nariz hasta las mejillas. Este hombre debía ser el humano más hermoso que existiese sobre la faz de la tierra—. ¿Qué le gusta a los americanos? ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? ¿Hamburguesas? —Él chasqueó la lengua, ofendido.

—Eso es racista, no a todos nos gustan las hamburguesas. —La timidez con la que el moreno se acomodó el cabello le pareció coqueta. Incluso vistiendo ese ridículo suéter de nori nori él era…

Lo amaba. 

Él lo amaba con una incondicionalidad pura, inquebrantable y eterna.

—Oh, pero tú te ves como el _típico_ americano. —Ash se inclinó contra la barra para poder contemplarlo mejor, sí, porque esa clase de perfección no debía ser menos que admirada.

—¿Cómo es eso? —El verano creó una sinestesia hipnotizante sobre sus mejillas, el aroma que desprendieron esos oscuros cabellos fue una miscelánea de nostalgia y girasoles.

—Ya sabes, luces como alguien que desayunaría Coca-Cola para darse energías. —El rubio se tomó personal el comentario, el corazón le corrió con estridencia por las venas—. ¿Entonces, cuál es la especialidad de la casa?

—¿Qué puedo servirte para que me des tu número de teléfono? —Una sonrisa apenada se dibujó sobre esos labios.

—¿Sabes preparar natto? —Ash encendió la estufa, decidido.

—Te voy a sorprender con mis habilidades culinarias. —El moreno le extendió la palma sobre la barra.

—Eiji Okumura, por cierto— El rubio no dudó en apretarla.

—Aslan. —Electricidad recorrió cada fibra de su alma en esa caricia—. Aslan Jade Callenreese.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta participando en los 12 meses de fanfic 2020 de @MotinFanficker porque me tomé demasiado literal el: "aceptamos participantes en cualquier momento". Como esta historia debe estar finalizada para el 30 de diciembre, son capítulos cortos y tendrán actualizaciones semanales.
> 
> Es obvio el trasfondo medio obscuro que esto tendrá, se tocaran temas algo delicados acorde a la trama, nada muy grafico, pero igual leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.


End file.
